Unbearable
by kagomegirl15
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a 16-year old girl. Shes abused mentally physically and sexually by her father. She has no friends, only enimies. What will become of this tortured young girl? sorry, summary sucks...im no good at them P RATED R!
1. Author

Okay hi. I'm Katie. And this is my 1st fanfic EVER. So don't be too mean. I promise ill try to get better as I go along. This story is going to be rated M just in case, especially since it's a rape/ abuse/ other stuff story. So if you have a problem with anything that has to do with any of those just don't read it. I don't know if there will be any lemons in this story but if there are I'm sorry if they suck and for those who don't want to read it ill post where it starts in stops in big bold letters. Please don't flame me. If you don't like what I'm writing, try to be polite, I won't yell at you or talk crap about you to my readers like other people do if you flame me, but I don't appreciate when people do that. And I'm going to write most of this story at one time. So it may take a while to update but they will be long updates for the most part. And I promise I won't ditch the story and not tell anyone. I hate when people do that. So read and enjoy and if you have any pointers or requests for the story feel free to ask. Ill also try to reply to comments if I have time. I'm going to be busy with school and track though. So please be patient. Hope you like my story. D oh and this is for the ENTIRE story. _**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY!!!!!**_ If I do ill put their name (oc) the first time they're in the story. Or I might not. Because I might've heard the name from one of the other stories I've read.


	2. All My Fault

**_HanyouGirlSakura_**-Hehe Hey! thanks for reading. I'm starting the story right now. so don't worry. I'll post as much as i can tonight. Then you may have to wait a bit for the next update. Probably till Wednesday. So keep in touch.D

* * *

Frozen. She couldn't move. Her brain screamed for her to dodge the next punch that was coming at her, but her body knew better, if she fought back it would just be longer, harder. She also knew that he loved her feisty spirit and she couldn't handle another night of him touching her, fucking her. It was all her damn fault. If she wasn't such a bad kid she wouldn't be getting this punishment, her mom, her brother, they wouldn't be dead right now. It was all her fault. A silent tear slipped down her bruised cheek, usually she wouldn't show any emotion, any hint of how much it hurt, she knew he liked it, and she refused to give him the pleasure of seeing her pained expressions. She usually would become distant, like her soul had left her body, but she couldn't stop thinking about that night, it should have been her, it should have been her…

_Flashback:_

A ten-year-old Kagome was running home from school. Her backpack had been held hostage by her worst enemy Inuyasha, boy did she hate him, she was going to be late. Her father hated when she was late, she didn't want him to hurt her baby brother while she wasn't there, he was only two for crying out loud. That morning her father had called after her _"Don't you dare be even a minute late today or else…" _she knew what the or else was, that or else had been going on for as long as she could remember, ever since her grandmother, his mother, had died. She was now running as fast as her short 10-year-old legs could carry her, tears streaming down her pale face. As she finally made it into her house she could feel something was wrong, it was almost too quiet. She silently slid upstairs to check on her baby brother, Souta. The door creaked and she winced at the sound, searching frantically for her father she realized he was no where in sight, so she slid as quietly as possible into Souta's room, he wasn't there. Her eyes scanned the room for any sign of the toddler, there was none. So she crept out of the room, intent on finding her mother. On her way downstairs she heard a loud _BANG,_ she jumped and ran down the stairs, blood. A big pool of it, she found a trail that lead to her fathers office and followed it, there was her mother, desperately trying to fight her father away from baby Souta, a bullet wound in her side. When her eyes met Kagome's she froze, fearing now for her daughter's life as well. She glanced quickly at Souta, locking eyes with her daughter once again, Kagome knew what she meant. Suddenly, another shot was fired, Sora, Kagome's mother, screamed for her to run, it was the last thing Kagome heard her mother say, for her dying words were so quiet, not even a half dog demon would be able to make them out, "_I love you…"_ With that, her world went dark. Kagome screamed, her mother was dead, she had to save Souta, she would not loose him too. Quickly she picked him up and fled upstairs to her room, fumbling around her door looking for the lock she noticed it was no longer there. What was she going to do now? She quickly hid Souta in her toy box full of stuffed animals and hid herself in the closet. When her father came in her searched half-heartedly for his daughter and son, finally deciding they weren't there he started to leave, that is, until Souta started wailing. Kagome jumped from her hiding spot and kicked her father in the leg as he rounded on the small toy chest. Smacking her with the gun he started towards the chest again. Kagome tried to crawl over to her brother and save him but the words that came out of her father's mouth stopped her dead in her tracks _"This is all your fault. I warned you not to come home late didn't I? Well now look what you've done, you've killed your mother and dear brother. What a rotten child you are, so selfish."_ With that he fired the gun straight into the crying boy's mouth, smiling wickedly at the sound of his daughter's tears.

_End Flashback_.

* * *

okay...so there's Chapter 1!!!! woo. so my next update may not be for a while. I only have 2 more hours to write, so ill try to get another chapter up tonight. Wednesday may be the next tim ei have time to wirte...next week is spring break though...so i should be updating a lot. 


	3. Life At School

okay. so heres the last update for tonight. sorry for them both being short, but im busy helping a friend with a crisis.

so i hope you all like the story so far. I'll update again on Wednesday, maybe sooner, stay tunedP. so heres chapter

two. And thanks to all my readers out there. I love you guys.

* * *

Kagome woke up in the middle of her bedroom floor; she must have passed out last night. She checked to see if there were any signs of him raping her but all her clothes seemed to still be in tact, he must have gotten bored with her last night. _Good_, she thought,_ at least he didn't rip another pair of pants_. Slowly, she lifted her aching body from her soft pink carpet. As she struggled to her feet she glanced at her alarm clock, 7:13. Just great, she had 15 minutes to get ready and get to school. Oh well, it's not like she had anyone to impress. She made her way over to her closet and pulled out a black hoodie that was 10 sizes too big for her small frame, next she pulled out some black sweat pants that were also way too big for her. She pulled the drawstring on her pants as tight as they would go and headed off to her bathroom. On her way there she placed the hood above her head and stuffed her long black hair back into it. Checking her complexion in the mirror she decided she needed to put on some concealer to mask her bruises. After applying about a pound of make up she threw on her black converse and ran out of her house, hoping her father wouldn't see her, luckily he didn't. She was in such a rush she had almost forgotten her backpack on the chair by the front door. She snatched her car keys out of the front pocket of her backpack and hopped into her black mustang, speeding off to school.

Now, you see, Kagome's dad wasn't ALWAYS bad. Every now and then he would return back to the old, caring dad she once knew, the one that would do anything for his family. He was just the evil, controlling, abusive man when he was drunk, and he was drunk a lot, the only time he wasn't was when he was at work or sometimes he would choose not to drink on a weekday. He was a successful business man who, when faced with the death of his mother, turned to drinking, he wasn't aware of the monster it turned him into, and now, he was starting to enjoy the power he felt when he was drunk, which was why he never stopped. Kagome still loved her dad for the man he truly was, not the man he had become. She missed her old dad, the one she could turn to whenever she was hurt, the one who used to rock her to sleep and tell her bedtime stories. But that Dad was gone now, and he left the monster in his place.

_At School:_

"Hey, Higurashi, where the hell do you think you're going?"

"None of your business Kikyo."

"Hey bitch, my girlfriend asked you a question, now you better answer it."

"Or what Inuyahsa? You'll beat me up? Oh, I'm shaking. Why don't you two just fuck off? Or better yet why don't you go fuck each other? Everyone knows it's what you do during class anyways."

"You're just jealous. Isn't she Inu-Poo?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure that I'd be jealous of someone who fucks dog shit. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to class." And with that Kagome shoved past the two horny teens and headed to her first hour.

"Stupid Inuyasha and his stupid fucking slut. Why do they always have to bother me? It's not my fucking fault they can't control themselves. I hope they both get Crabs." Kagome muttered into her drawing of Inuyasha falling off a cliff. She was a great artist, all her drawings, even her doodles, looked so life-like, like they could just jump right off the page, and this was no exception. Drawing always took her frustration away, especially with Inuyasha. They had been bitter enemies since the beginning, and they've known each other for a long time.

* * *

next chapter- the past between Inuyasha and Kagome is revealed. Also Miroku and Sango will be coming into the picture. Don't worry. The story gets more interesting. I'm just giveing background info right now.


	4. Enemies

Yup, thats right. I got a new chapter up, and this ones a LONG one. Hopefully you guys like it. I know it starts off slow, but don't worry, i'll get into the story soon, just needed to give some back info ya know. and thanks to all you readers out there. I know some of you put me on your alert list. So this chapters for you guys out there. Love ya- Katie

* * *

"Kagome, hunny," called out Sora. "Play nice with Inuyasha, dear. He came all the way over to our house to play with you."

"Do I have to?"

"Come on sweetheart; is it really that difficult to be nice to him?"

"Yes."

"Well at least try, for me?"

"Fine," With that the 5-year-old Kagome ran off to play with Inuyasha in the sandbox in her backyard.

"Hey stupid, get out of MY sandbox."

"Excuse me, but this sandbox is MINE. After all it is at MY house."

"Well here, have your stupid sand," said Inuyasha as he dumped a whole bucket of it on her head, causing her to start crying. "Oh shut up, the stupid sand will come off in the bath."

"But this…this is my favorite dress!" she sniffed.

"Good, I'm glad I could ruin it for ya."

"You… you… you… you jerk!" Kagome screamed, walked straight up to him, and smacked him hard on the cheek.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Being a jerk," Kagome cried, running into the safety of her house.

_Age 8:_

An eight-year-old Kagome is walking down the street to school, focused on the brand-new pencil case in her little hands. Suddenly, she bumps into someone. "Oh, excuse me, I wasn't watching where…" as she brought her head up her eyes focused on the seething hanyou in front of her, teeth bared.

"Well maybe you should start watching, wench!" He yelled, shoving her hard to the ground, succeeding in breaking the pencil case she was admiring and walked away. With tears streaming down her face, little Kagome picked herself, and the broken pieces of her case, up and started towards school again. Trying desperately to fit the pieces back together. Her father wasn't going to be happy when she got home. He had just bought that for her.

_Age 10:_

It was the day after the deaths of her mother and brother, but Kagome decided it was best if she went to school, she wanted to steer clear of her father for a while. She was walking silently to school when someone shoved her into the dirt, she knew who it was, of course, he did this every day.

"Inuyasha Takahashi! What the hell? Why can't you just leave me alone for once in your pathetic life? I'm not in the mood to put up with you today so just back off."

"Touchy, touchy," He mocked, "What's eating your panties?"

"Don't bother. You wouldn't understand. You're just a big, stupid, ugly, jerk who needs to get a life." She mumbled as she walked off, leaving a very confused and angry hanyou behind.

_Age 13:_

"Hey, Higurashi, what happened to your face? Oh, never mind, that's how it always is."

"Fuck off."

"Can't do that miss. You see its daily routine, I make fun of you, you cry, I leave happy. Wouldn't wanna upset the balance of nature now would we?"

"I said fuck off."

"Aw, does little, baby Kagome need her pacifier? Can't handle a little teasing?"

"Get your fat ass away from me before I shove my foot up it."

"Psht, like I'm scared of you."

"You should be."

"Well I'm not. I could take you any time, any place."

"How bout here and now?"

"You're on. Usually I wouldn't hit a girl, but since you don't look like…" SLAM! Inuyahsa's body flew head first across the hall into the lockers behind him. Sporting a now bleeding lip, he wiped his mouth and took a fighting stance as the crowd gathered. People chanting _FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT_ all around them. "Good, looks like everyone will get to see me kick your fat ass."

"Hm…I thought you were the one with a busted lip." Kagome smirked, even though you could barely see it through the darkness her hoodie casted over her pale face. She cracked her knuckles and she too got into her fighting stance. Both teens knew that no teachers ever come down the hall they were in, so neither was afraid of being caught. Suddenly, Inuyasha lunged at Kagome, a move she easily dodged, _I'm getting good at this…_, she thought, _well, what do I expect after living with…him…most of my life?_, as he was turning back towards her, a terrifying scowl across his features, she kicked him right in the face, causing him to stumble back a bit.

"That's it bitch, you're done for. I'm done messing around with you. Time to get serious."

"Good, I was getting bored beating the shit out of you so easily, I hope you put up more of a fight now." As soon as the words left her mouth she felt the wind leave her, seeing Inuyahsa's fist jammed into her stomach she quickly grabbed it, threw her hands above her head, his arm still clasped between her little hands, twirled around underneath it, and slammed his arm downwards, making sure to keep a tight grip on it, almost causing him to dislocate his shoulder. As she was bringing his arm down, however, he kneed her right in the crotch, boy was she glad she wasn't a boy, but it still hurt like hell. She doubled over in pain, giving Inuyasha an open shot at elbowing the back of the neck, causing her to fall to the ground. He then picked her up by the back of her hoodie, surprised at how light she was, he always thought she was about 300lbs, that's what she looked like in all those baggy clothes she wears, but in reality, she was only like 80. Weird, _oh well_, he thought as his fist connected with her face, the other hand still busy holding her up by the back of her over-sized sweater, _she's still the same little bitch that I grew up with, I've always wanted to do this._ Well, at least he thought he did, but when he realized she was no longer fighting back, no longer struggling, he stopped his assault.

"Alright, fights over everyone, Kagome gave up; now get the hell out of my presence before I beat the shit out of all of you." Inuyasha yelled, causing all the random people to scatter, all except his best friend, Miroku, and his girlfriend, Sango.

(AN: okay, so I don't feel like writing out who's talking all the time so at the end of the quote this / is Sango, this & is Miroku, and this is Inuyasha.)

"Why isn't she moving?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah Inuyasha, what the hell did you do to her?/"

"Shut up, I didn't even hit her that hard!"

"Are you sure? Maybe she's unconscious.&"

"I'll check./" bending down to the young girl now lying on the ground, Sango gently pushed away the black hood only to be met with two chocolate brown eyes staring at her, but they looked clouded over, like she was in a different world entirely, and she saw tear stains on her pale cheeks, that, Sango thought, had way too much make up on.

"So what the hell is wrong with the bitch?"

"I'm not sure, but she's awake, just not all here, I think I'm going to take her to the bathrooms to get cleaned up, I'll be right back./" with that Sango picked up the broken girl with much ease and headed towards the nearest restroom. As they entered Sango called out to make sure no one was in there, setting Kagome down on one of the toilets she also checked all the stalls for anyone that could be hiding, then closed, and locked the bathroom door. "Kagome? That's your name right? Kagome are you awake? Talk to me. Please?" Nothing; all she got was the same blank stare, figuring it was the only way to wake her up, Sango filled her empty water bottle with water and splashed it all over the younger girl, causing her to wake with a start.

"I'm sorry! Please don't do this dad! I'm so sorry!" Kagome yelled, a terrified expression on her small face., Tears beginning to well up in the corners of her eyes.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

"Who…who are you? Where am I? What happened?"

"I'm Sango, Miroku's girlfriend. Miroku is Inuyasha's best friend. We're in the girl's restroom at school, and don't worry," Sango replied to the scared look on the girls face, instantly knowing why it was there, "I'm the only other person in here, I checked, no one else heard your little, outburst. And as for what happened, you and Inuyasha got in a fight, you took a pretty bad beating, are you okay?"

"I've had worse" mumbled Kagome, instantly regretting she said anything.

"What do you mean? Is this about that dad thing? Does he hurt you? Kagome, you can tell me, I won't tell anyone, I promise. I just want to help you."

"It's none of your concern what happens in my life," Snapped Kagome.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to help…" Sango sniffed, tears appearing at the brim of her mocha colored eyes, "I went through the same thing a few years back ya know…"

"You did?" inquired Kagome, looking up into Sango's eyes, a hint of hope and desperation in her un-trusting eyes.

"Yeah, my dad always used to beat me, ever since my mother and brother were killed in a car accident, he always blamed it on me. Finally, about a year ago, he committed suicide, he left everything to my cousin Kikyo, he knew I hated her and she hated me, so he left me with nothing, and her with everything. That's when I moved in with Miroku, best decision of my life," she smiled, tears still streaming down her face from the memories she forced back into her mind. But all was well now, her father was no longer around, she had great friends and an even better boyfriend, she loved him more than anything, he was always there for her when she needed him, and now she would do the same for her new best friend, Kagome. She knew right away that they'd be close friends.

"I'm so sorry, I know what it's like to lose everyone you love. My mom and brother were…murdered…they never found who killed them. It was for the best though, I didn't want them to be hurt anymore, now they don't have to feel the pain… My dads been like this since his mom died, he started drinking, and became a monster…" tears were now falling freely from her eyes, she didn't know why she had so easily opened up to this girl, maybe it was because of their similar pasts, but she just felt a special connection with this girl, like she could trust her with anything and she would always be with her, no matter what.

"Can I see what you look like under your jacket and stuff? You can keep your bra and underwear on, I just want to check out your bruises, I know some stuff that might be able to help them."

"Um… I guess…" Kagome stuttered as she pulled off her hoodie and sweats, revealing a badly beaten body.

"Oh my!" Sango exclaimed as she checked out all the bruises, she was covered from head to toe in them, some were light and looked like they were healing, others were dark and gruesome, she also had some gashes on her back, from what looked like a whip, some rope burns on her wrists and ankles, "You're worse off than I thought. We need to get you out of there."

"NO! I can't leave, where will I live? Who will take care of me? What will I do for money? What if he finds me again? I can't just leave. I just can't."

"You can live with me and Miroku, we'll take care of you and you can get a job and help around the house, we have an extra room. He won't find you, I promise."

"I don't know, I mean, I just met you, I'm not sure I'm ready to move in with you." Stated Kagome as she slipped back into her clothes.

"I don't want you to get hurt any more Kagome. Please consider it. For me?"

"I'll think about it, but I don't want you bothering me about it until I bring it up again, got it?"

"Got it." And with that they left to go find the boys, Kagome still hated Inuyasha and he still hated her. He complained about having to hang out with her and when he found out Kikyo wanted to go out with him, he jumped at the chance to ditch his friends and go out with her. Although he still talked to Miroku and Sango on a daily basis he did his best to avoid Kagome and she did the same. The boys never found out about Kagome because Sango kept to her promises and Kagome was glad to have a new friend, even if it was only at school.

* * *

Hope you guys liked that chapter. A new one will be up soon. Just be patient. Next chapter will start off when Kagome's 16. so theres a lot of stuff in there that i skipped but its mainly just hanging out and Sango helping Kagome, Inuyasha making fun of her and Miroku being Miroku. And of course Kagome's nightly beatings and occasional rapes. The darkness is coming. 


	5. Late

Okay, so you guys seriously have no idea how excited I am that you're all reading my story, and that a lot of you have added me to your favorite stories list! I love all of you. I'm super excited for this chapter. I hope you all like the story so far. Now here comes some dark times. Eek. Haha. So if anyone wants Kagome to go through something extra special just for them, write me a comment telling me what you want, it may appear in the story the next week. I'll try to get all your suggestions in. So keep reading, and keep reviewing, give your honest opinion on what you think so far; just try not to be too mean! Hehe. So I'll start writing….NOW! OH WAIT! I revised Enemies because Sango isn't supposed to know about the touching thing yet, so forget Kagome told her.

* * *

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm sooooo late. My dad's gunna kill me. Oh my gosh. Stupid teachers, why do they have to talk so much? I mean when the bell rings, that's your signal to shut up, honestly. Oh, I hope he's not home. Please don't let him be home." Kagome said to herself as she ran full-speed to her car, hopping in and speeding home like a bat out of hell. As she pulled into her driveway she noticed her dads car was gone, "Good, he's not here," she sighed as she slowly made her way out of her car and headed towards her front door, just as she was about to turn the knob to let herself in she heard a car pull into her driveway and froze. Time seemed to stand still as she slowly turned her body to see who was there, it was her dad_, Great, now he knows I'm late, oh God, am I gunna get it, he HATES when I'm late.._

"Kagome dear," her father started in an oddly sweet voice, "What kept you so long? Are you just getting home? Or did you go out after you saw I wasn't here?"

"My… my… my… my math teacher kept us all after class because he wanted to finish the lesson." Kagome stuttered, loosing her control quickly when she saw the ferocious look in her father's eyes. "I'm sorry, father, please forgive me."

"Oh, dear daughter, there is nothing to forgive, let's go inside and talk about what you did at school today. And then I'll tell you about my day."

"Yeah, th…that sounds great, D…d..d.dad" Her voice shook with every sound she made, fear evident in her chocolate eyes as she walked through the white doors of her mansion, (AN: if you remember correctly, these people are rich.) she knew what was coming, she mentally prepared herself for the beating she was about to get.

"So what did you really do after school today? You were off fucking that Inuyasha boy weren't you you little slut? I know you've liked him ever since you were little. You always wanted to fuck him. But you're MINE. Don't you get it? Or do I need to show you again?" he said calmly as he walked into the house and lightly closed the door behind him. He slowly started towards her as she quickly tried to back up and make a run for it to the safety of her room, where she could lack him out, unfortunately, she forgot about the coffee table behind her and tripped over it, landing flat on her face. Rising from her position on the ground she tried to say something, but no words would come out, finally she managed a "N…n..n.no, I…i..i.i kn…know th..that I…I'm y…y..yours."

"So you don't need another lesson?" her father inquired as he grabbed he chin forcefully, making her look him straight in the eyes. The smooth spheres wavered a bit before looking away as she managed a weak shake of her head, hoping he would just leave her alone, but she knew that was not the case, he would never just leave her like Sango's father had. She knew she would have to leave him, but she just couldn't do that, she knew what her father was capable of, and she didn't want her friends hurt because she was being selfish, she needed to stay strong, for her friends. "I think you're lying." He spat out, shoving her down to the floor. He soon took off his leather belt grabbing the end without the buckle and whipped his daughter, she arched her back in pain, a welt starting to appear immediately. As he brought the make-shift whip down upon her again she let out a small _eep_ of pain and arched once again. He continued to do this until the back of her shirt was soaked with her own blood. He then proceeded to kicking her in the stomach, saying things like 'what the hell were you doing out so late?' and 'I hope you die, you family killing bitch' he then got down and straddled her bleeding body, flipping her onto her wounded back, punching her one last time in the stomach for good measure, causing her to cough up blood. "Now, be a good little whore and don't struggle," ripping off her pants and undies he proceeded to take off his as well. She squirmed underneath his weight, trying desperately to escape, she knew it was no use though. As the tears started appearing in her eyes, his lust for her grew, but he wanted to have a little fun with her first, grabbing her delicate hands he placed them on his length, "Now, be gentle, cause you know what will happen if you aren't," he warned, and he took her hands in his and forced her to stroke the erection, the disgust at what she was doing clearly written across her face, "aw, pumpkin, don't act like you don't do this with all the other boys at your school. Don't want to leave dear daddy out now do we my little slut?" she knew reasoning with him wouldn't help her situation, so she continued to do as he said, gagging a little every now and then. When she felt him start to throb she knew what was coming, she just wasn't expecting him to be so quick to insert himself into her, you'd think he could be a little gentler, she was his daughter after all, she also didn't have time to prepare herself mentally for this experience again. "You like this don't you? You want me to do this, you're a little whore. Although I must say all your experience with the boys at school has made you a pretty good fuck." He kept pounding into her small frame until he had finally released an hour later, she was sore, especially on her back and between her legs, "Now go up to your room, I don't want to look at your ugly face anymore."

As she slowly ascended the staircase to her room Kagome could feel all the bruises she had gotten that day, at least it wasn't as bad a beating as she was expecting, she figured he was more interested in sex today though. When she got into her room she gently closed and locked her door, stumbled to her bed, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

i know it was kind of a short update, but hey, at least i updated right? next update will be the very next day, when she wakes up, it's a school day, so this should be a long one. i might be able to get it up by tomorrow.


	6. Get Out

Hey my wonderful readers. Heres my new chapter. Keep reading!

Oh btw, im gunna start this new thing, so you know when people are thinking so I don't have to say they thought it.

'_words_'-thinking

"words"-talking

Just fyi.

**PyroFreak101- **hey, thanks for reading. The more faithful reviewers that better. Haha. Thanks for your review, im glad you like the story, I personally like this chapter the most, so hope you do too.

**BoredGirl17**- thanks for your review. Haha. Im glad that my story is pretty accurate, hopefully this chapter is even better, and yes, Kikyo is Sango's cousins, I hoped it would put a little twist in here.

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

_As she slowly ascended the staircase to her room Kagome could feel all the bruises she had gotten that day, at least it wasn't as bad a beating as she was expecting, she figured he was more interested in sex today though. When she got into her room she gently closed and locked her door, stumbled to her bed, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep._

**Currently:**

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_ _CRASH!_ '_Damn, I almost broke it too, stupid alarm clock, it plagues my existence_.' Slowly, Kagome rose from her soft bed; as soon as she left the warmth or her covers she felt a chill go down her spine. Shaking a little, she gradually made her way to her closet to find something to wear, since her "dearest dad" had ruined her jacket and sweatpants yesterday she had to dig through her mounds of unworn clothes to find something suitable. Finally, after a half hour of looking she found a tighter jacket than she wished shed ever own, but at least it was black, a white turtle neck, since it was a zip-up jacket, and some boyfriend cut dark-wash jeans, she knew these would irritate the burns on her legs something awful, but it was the best she could do at the moment. She raided her jewelry box and found a black string necklace with a gorgeously crafted dragon pendant holding a ruby red giant marble-looking thing in its tail (AN: like the ones you can get at the renaissance festival), a black leather bracelet with mini handcuffs adorning it, and some silver, star-shaped earrings. '_might as well put on some jewelry to go with my new look, after all I still have 2 hours until school, I just need to leave enough time to make dad breakfast before he wakes_.' She then proceeded to her bathroom, found a ponytail holder, and threw her hair up into a messy high pony, random curls hung down and framed her face beautifully, she had to admit, she looked semi-decent today, Sango would be happy at least, she always told her she needed to start dressing better, she was even going to show her how to fix her make up so it didn't look so gaudy in the bathrooms before school today. She was really a great friend, Kagome will have known her 3 years tomorrow and they had become the best of friends, Sango was always there when Kagome needed help. _'I just wish I could take her up on that offer of moving in with her and Miroku.'_ Kagome sighed and finished applying her make-up, making sure no bruises were visible through it, and then headed down stairs to prepare breakfast.

After about 10 minutes the smell of bacon and eggs filled the kitchen. Kagome was an expert cook now-a-days and knew exactly how her dad liked his food, which was good, because it usually meant she wouldn't have to endure another beating that morning, his hangover usually helped as well, he was just never in the mood to hand out a beating in the mornings, but if she made his breakfast wrong, she would surely pay for it later. So she continued cooking his eggs, sunny side up, over-medium, making sure the edges didn't turn that brownish color where you know they've been fried a little too much, but also letting the entire white cook and the yolk stay soft. She then proceeded to flipping the bacon, making it perfectly crispy and the perfect color on both sides, no burn marks, next came the toast, he always wanted two slices, golden brown, a small amount of butter spread across the entire piece of bread, and some strawberry jam on the side. Then came the apple slices, cutting each piece with skilled hands, she made sure they were all the same size, and that none of them had a bruise, '_weird, he doesn't like his apples with bruises, but he loves his daughter with them._' She scoffed in her head. Last was the orange juice, she got out the juicer, he dad always wanted fresh orange juice, grabbed and peeled the orange and sent it through the machine, he bought her one because he grew tired of the mess she made when squeezing them herself, she then strained the orange juice of any pulp, and poured it gently into a tall, sparkling, glass. The only thing left to do was plate the food, she made neat work of the breakfast on the fine white china she brought down from the cabinet, setting out the silver cutlery and embroidered napkin, then set the orange juice in its rightful place. '_Oops, almost forgot to make the coffee. That wouldn't have ended well._' She set about her forgotten task and set down the steaming cup of decaff coffee with sugar and crème just as her dad walked into the kitchen.

"What's this?"

"Your breakfast, sir."

"I know that you stupid girl, I meant what's _this_?" he demanded, pointing at a microscopic water spot on the fine china plating.

"I…I didn't see that, I'm so sorry, please forgive me father." She pleaded.

"Forgive you? How can I forgive you? I can't eat off this fifth. What are you trying to kill me? Well it's working, now I'm going to starve." He yelled, throwing the plate at his unsuspecting daughter, luckily, he didn't have that great of aim in the mornings and just barely missed her. "Get out of my house, I don't want to see or hear of you for a week, got it?"

"Y…y..yes sir. B..but…"

"But what you little bitch? Where are you going to stay? I don't give a fuck, just get out of my sight." He yelled as he punched her in the face. Kagome quickly scrambled to her feet, grabbed her backpack, and sprinted out the door, just barely managing to grab her shoes on the way out, luckily, she had an extra bag packed and always sitting at the edge of the door just in case this very thing happened. It contained all the essentials, except any real outfits, just socks, undies, hair care products, and a toothbrush, she always carried her make up with her as well, but now where would she stay?

As she walked silently to school all Kagome could think about was that morning, what would she do? Where would she live for the next week? She couldn't go to Miroku's and Sango's, Miroku would surely find out what was happening, and he wouldn't ever let her go back, he was getting protective of her now-a-days, and Kagome just couldn't understand why, '_maybe its because we've become like brother and sister, he really does protect me like an older sibling would, or at least I should've…_' As her eyes started to cloud over in tears she heard a car pull up behind her, '_oh shit, just keep walking Kagome, don't look back,_'

"Hey, what's a pretty girl like you doing walking all by yourself? And where's your shit-faced boyfriend Kikyo?" came a familiar voice from behind her. The car moved up a little, just so it was right in front of her, now she could make out the face of the driver, Kouga. "Hey, I asked you a question, wait, you're not Kikyo, sorry miss. What are you doing way out here all by yourself? You could get kidnapped ya know?" Luckily, he didn't recognize her without her giant clothes on and was actually being pretty decent towards her, '_strange what a simple change of clothes can do for ya isn't it Kagome?_'.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure you don't need a ride? Where ya headed?"

"School. And yes, I'm fine, I don't need a ride."

"Oh really? What school do you go to?"

"Sakura High."

"Me too, why haven't I ever seen you before? You just move here?" he asked, still moving his car slowly so he could keep by her.

"No, I've been here for while."

"Why haven't I seen you around before then?"

"I'm sure you have, you just don't recognize me."

"I never forget a pretty face, hop in, I'll take you to school, since we're both going there anyways."

"…fine." It couldn't hurt to get a ride, right? I mean, it's not like she was doing anything wrong, she just hoped her dad didn't find out.

The two finally pulled up to school about 10 minutes later, they had talked about random things all the way there and Kouga had told her about his family and such, but she made sure to avoid telling him anything about her family, she just said her mom and brother died a couple years ago and she lived with her dad. As the two said their good-byes, Sango walked up with Miroku at her side.

"Haven't seen that pretty face of yours in a while, last time I really saw it was what? Three years ago?" Sango asked playfully.

"Yeah Kagome, what's with the change of clothes? Not that I'm complaining, you look gorgeous, but…"

"There's always a butt with you isn't there Miroku?" Kagome giggled, she always felt so happy when she was with the two of them, like nothing in the world could harm her, then she'd get home and be reminded that it could, and it would.

"Not funny," Miroku said in mock anger, trying not to break the serious face he was holding, but he soon did, and burst into laughter, along with Kagome and Sango of course. "But seriously Kagome," he began again, this time the serious look on his face was real, which was not a common sight, "I know how boys can be, they see a pretty little thing like you and pounce, and they don't do it nicely either. Just watch out okay? I saw you with that Kouga guy this morning, he's bad news Kagome, not to mention he's Inuyasha's worst enemy. He's a wolf-yokai too, you really need to watch out for him, we don't know what he's capable of."

"You're blowing this way out of proportion, Miroku, I'll be fine, promise." Kagome lied through her teeth, she would not be fine, she still had no place to stay, maybe she would go with to their house, she still wasn't completely comfortable with that, but at least she would have a roof over her head, and food to eat, speaking of which, she didn't eat breakfast this morning, and she never eats dinner or lunch, that always makes her hurl when hit in the stomach, usually she has a big breakfast, and maybe a small lunch, just to please Sango. But that's about it, well, at least she can eat today, she won't be going home for a week.

_RING, RING, RING_ the school yard started to empty as the bell rung signaling the students to head to their classes.

"Well my lovely ladies, it seems we must go our separate ways, I'll see you both at lunch." Said Miroku as he hugged his girlfriend and her best friend, he was a senior so he didn't have any classes with the two junior girls, "And Kagome," he whispered into her ear as he pulled out of the hug, "be careful, okay?"

"Yeah, sure Miroku. Come on Sango, we better get to class."

"Yeah, the bells gunna rings soon, see ya Miroku."

"See ya Roks." Smiled Kagome, she had given him that nickname a couple years back, he never really liked it, but he seemed to be getting used to it.

"Bye ladies." He yelled back at them heading off towards his class, which was in the opposite direction of theirs.

"So Kagome, what really made you wear this today, it's so not like you, I like it."

"Thanks, um, I'd rather not say why I wore it though, if that's okay with you." Kagome mustered up a fake smile, which Sango saw right through, but decided against pushing her, Kagome would tell he eventually, she always did.

"Oh my god! Kagome, why didn't you remind me, I was gunna help you with your make-up this morning!"

"It's not important, I mean it's not like anyone cares, usually my face is hidden anyways."

"Well today its not, come one, we'll just be ate to our first period, it's just study hall anyways."

"But Sango! I didn't have time to do my math homework last night, and that's our second period!" the girls had all the same classes, it took some work, but Sango was finally able to convince administration to do that for them, every year since they met.

"You'll be fine, you can copy my homework, we both know you know the material anyways, and this won't take long, promise."

"Fine, but you better hurry."

After a 30 minute crash course in make-up, Kagome finally learned how to cover her bruises without putting on 900lbs of the goop. They ran off to study hall, luckily the teacher didn't notice they weren't there to begin with. By the time the bell rung signaling the end of first period Kagome had just barely finished copying Sango's math homework, shoved everything in her bag and they both hurried off to their next class, it was all the way across campus and they only had 4 minutes to get there. Their next 3 classes (AN: that includes math,) went by uneventfully, and when the bell at the end of fourth period rang every student dashed off to the cafeteria for the long awaited lunch hour, actually it was more like an hour and a half, everyone's favorite time of the day, where they could sit and talk to their friend, play some sports, do homework, and Kikyo's favorite, fuck her boyfriend Inuyasha. But unfortunately, or not so unfortunately, Kikyo was sick today and Inuyasha had to sit with his friends today, much to the displeasure of Kagome.

"Hey Kikyo, I thought you were going to be here today? And where's the bitch you two have been draggin' around for the past couple of years?"

"You're looking at her, jackass." Sneered Kagome.

"Whoa, bitch, what happened to you? You actually look like a girl for once."

"Shove it Inuyasha"

"Just asking, who are you tryin' to impress? I doubt it'll work. I mean, I must admit, you look good, for being you, but you're still the ugliest girl at school."

"Oh really Inuyasha? Cause I could have sworn you just mistook her for your girlfriend." Sango glared, she never really cared much for the hanyou, but the way he treated Kagome made her dislike him even more.

"Keh, that bitch could never pass as my beautiful Kikyo, she's much too ugly, I just didn't get a good look at her before I said…" _WHAM_, Inuyasha was thrown across the cafeteria by a single punch to the jaw by none other than…

* * *

Oh, cliffie, lol, well sorry bout that, i'll get another chapter up sometime really soon, i just have to go over to my grandmas tonight and wanted to get this up for all you faithful readers out there, i promise i won't leave ya hangin too long. Hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter: Where will Kagome live? What will her dad do without her to beat up? Who punched Inuyasha? And who will win the fight? all these questions will be answered and maybe some new twists will be added, but maybe i'll decided Kagome's been through enough, at least for a little while, don't worry, more angst will come. Muah ha ha ha ha ha ha. Hehe, idk where that came from smiles innocetly 


	7. Goshinboku

\/p>

After that horribly long wait, I give you Chapter 6, technically chapter 9, but I don't count ANs. So the answer to everyone's question, "WHO _PUNCHED INUYASHA?_" will be answered. By the way, sorry if it kinda sucks, i have a terrible head cold so i can't really think straight, but i didnt want to keep you all waiting, so i tried to focus and wrote this, hope you like it.

**HanyouGirlSakura:** I'm glad to hear you're not going to be beating me with your belt any time soon, and if I ever take a month or more, make that even a week or more, to update without having a REALLY good excuse which I'd have to tell you beforehand I give you permission to use your belt. I hate when authors leave me waiting for like forever before updating, so I usually look for completed stories instead of ones being worked on. But I promise I will spend all my time that's not being taken up by school, friends, dance, or track, on this story. And there's more than you'd think with all those. So expect an update at least once a week, more likely twice or more, but at least once. Wowww, that was a long reply, its okay though, since you're a very faithful reviewer, I can take the time to write to you.

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"_Just asking, who are you tryin' to impress? I doubt it'll work. I mean, I must admit, you look good, for being you, but you're still the ugliest girl at school."_

"_Oh really Inuyasha? Cause I could have sworn you just mistook her for your girlfriend." Sango glared, she never really cared much for the hanyou, but the way he treated Kagome made her dislike him even more._

"_Keh, that bitch could never pass as my beautiful Kikyo, she's much too ugly, I just didn't get a good look at her before I said…" __WHAM__, Inuyasha was thrown across the cafeteria by a single punch to the jaw by none other than…_

**Currently:**

"HOJO! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" growled the hanyou, circling the, now frightened, teen.

"Y…You shouldn't say t…those things to a girl, i…it's not n…nice."

"And what gave you the fucking right to punch me?"

"Sh…she…she sh…shouldn't h...have t…to t…take i…in…insults l…like t…that. Especiallynotfromastupidguylikeyou." (AN: especially not from a stupid guy like you) Hojo trembled, saying the last part so fast it was difficult for the hanyou, and anyone else for that matter, to decipher, but when Inuyasha finally figured it out, he exploded.

"Did you just call _ME_ STUPID? Who the fuck do you think you are? I can talk to this bitch, and anyone else for that matter, however the fuck I want to. I should beat the shit out of you for even interfering with our conversation, let alone punching _and_ insulting me." And with that Inuyasha hurled his fist towards the boys gut and gasps sounded as the air escaped the defenseless human boy, he didn't have a chance against the hanyou and everyone knew it, but no one was about to save the poor guy, well, no one except Kagome. 

"I have to help him," she yelled, diving towards the fight, only to have her arm grabbed by Sango, who was looking at her, concern clearly etched on every feature, "Please, Sango, I have to, he's only in this because of me anyways, I'll be fine, I promise." She smiled brightly with her last words and as Sango reluctantly let go of her arm, she ran off into the middle of the fight. '_Oh, Hojo, please be okay…_'

"Hey, Takahashi, why don't you just leave the kid alone? After all, you deserved the punch." She yelled at him.

"Back off bitch, this doesn't concern you." He yelled back.

"Oh really? Cause I'm pretty sure you got punched for making fun of, hm, let me think, oh yeah, it was ME!"

"That don't mean it's still about you though, wench, stop flattering yourself. This kid needs some sense knocked into him."

"Inuyasha, stop, why do you have to beat him up anymore? I'm pretty sure he won't do it again will you Hojo?" She looked at the now bruised and bloody young boy with pleading eyes, which he understood, and slowly nodded and grinned at the beautiful girl who had asked the question before passing out from blood loss. "SHIT, someone call the nurse, tell her he slipped and fell, she won't ask questions, just don't tell her about the fight, please." As the words escaped her mouth Kouga ran out of the room to find the nurse.

"Hey, wench," Inuyasha whispered to Kagome as Sango and Miroku tried to dissipate the crowd, "Why are you trying to save my ass, I could get expelled for that, I know you'd love it if that happened."

"Don't take it too personally, since I was kind of the start of this whole thing they would call my dad and he'd be really pi…, I mean, I'd have to go up the office and give them my account on what happened and I'm not missing class for your stupid ass." She covered, her real reason was that if they called home, she was sure to get another beating for even being within 10 inches of a boy, she just hoped Inuyasha didn't hear her little slip up.

"Wench, I knew it," '_What was she going to say about her dad? Why does it matter if he's mad? And why would he be mad? Wait, why do I even care?_' "You just love school too much."

"Better than being at home being…lazy." '_Good, he didn't notice what I almost said_' she mentally sighed. But, deep down, she really wanted him to notice, she wanted him to force her to tell him what was wrong, she wanted him to hold and comfort her, deep down, she really loved him, even if he was an egotistical jerk that treated her like crap, but then again, she still loved her father too.

"Come with me," he said as he dragged her by the arm towards the doors.

"Wait, what, why?" she stuttered, totally caught off guard.

'_Why am I doing this? I haven't even shown Kikyo this yet…It's just, Kagome's been acting…weird…all day…_' "You'll see," _'Wait, why do I care again? Oh well, no turning back now…_'

As the two stepped outside a bright, almost blinding light greeted them, accompanied by a gentle breeze and the sounds of birds chirping, they were instantly warmed by the sun and all anger and confusion left them, it was replaced by pure happiness, this place was perfect. What was even better was that no one in the whole school knew of this place, it was Inuyasha's secret haven, he came here to think all the time, it seemed to calm him, but what calmed him the most was the big, gnarled tree in the middle of it all, he called it the Goshinboku Tree, it was the most beautiful part of the whole area, all its faults and deformities made it all the prettier, Inuyasha always sat in its branches as he thought, he loved this place for its quiet serenity, which Kagome soon broke.

"It's, it's beautiful, but…why did you bring me here?" she asked quietly, just above a whisper, astonishment clear in her voice.

"You've been acting all weird today, I thought you might need a place to think, but don't you dare tell anyone about this place, nobody but you and I know of it, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Not even Kikyo? Why not?"

"No, she doesn't know, and it's none of your business." He snapped at her.

"Just wondering, jeez." She sighed, "Thank you for bringing me here, it really is quite nice of you, but why did you bring me here again? You hate me." Kagome prodded, her curiosity returning to her, secretly, she wanted him to take her in his arms and kiss her, tell her everything would be alright, and that he didn't hate her, but she knew that wish would never come true, he did hate her, and there was no changing that. '_But still, it would be nice if he did…_'

"I just thought I'd be nice for once, I don't _completely_ hate you ya know? But that doesn't mean I like you." He said the last part a little too quickly and mentally sighed when she didn't push the matter further.

"You can go now," she finally stated, after a long pause, but not an awkward one, it was more of an understanding one, one that they were both content with continuing, but Kagome decided she really did need to think about things, and she didn't want Inuyasha there when she did, just in case she started crying.

"I ain't goin no where wench; this is my thinking spot, not yours."

"I believe, since you're the one who brought me here, and since were the _only_ ones who know about it, that it's ours, or I could just accidentally let it slip in conversation with Sango and Miroku, and you know Miroku will tell the _whole_ school."

"You wouldn't," he seethed.

"I believe I would." She grinned mischievously.

"Keh, fine, it's _ours _but I still ain't leaving."

"I just need to think about some things, and I'd rather you not be here."

"You don't have to think out loud ya know? It's not like I can read your thoughts or anything. Plus, I have some stuff to think about too."

"Fine, you can think with me, but no talking."

"Keh, fine with me, wench." And with that he jumped into the Goshinboku leaving Kagome to sit at the base with her thoughts.

(AN: okay, so their thoughts are simultaneous, 'words' is Inuyasha and '_words_' is Kagome. Any regular ones are what's going on, got it?)

'_Stupid jerk, he left me down here by myself, maybe I wanted to sit in the tree too, oh well, now to figure out where I'm going to live for the next week_.'

'Why did I bring her here? I hate her, don't I? Why didn't I want to leave her alone in here? Maybe it's cause I don't trust her enough to let her be in here alone.'

'_So, there's Sango and Miroku, but I don't want Miroku finding out about my…condition. But who else is there? Well there's that Kouga guy, but I just met him, and plus…do I trust him enough to sleep at his house for an entire week? No way…but who else is there?_'

'No, that can't be t, there's nothing to destroy in here, well, nothing but this tree, but she's no lumberjack, she wouldn't cut it down. Plus she's a total tree hugger. Why did I bring her here? Ugh, this is so confusing.'

'_What about that Hojo kid? I'm sure he'd take me in…but I think he might try to beat up my dad too, that wouldn't end well for him… oh daddy, why'd you have to do this to me?_' she asked in her head, tears beginning to force themselves out of the corner of her eyes.

'Maybe it's because I l…wait, is she crying?' he sniffed the air, catching the distinct smell of her tears, he looked down, 'why is she crying?'

'_Where am I going to live? I can't go to Sango and Miroku, or Kouga, or even Hojo, what am I going to do?_' she cried some more, and suddenly felt a pair of masculine arms wrap around her small figure, she immediately turned into the well toned chest and started sobbing.

"Hey, Kagome, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

'_Should I tell him? Maybe he can help, but maybe he won't, maybe he'll just torture me even more, but what else can I do, I have nothing else to lose, he's my last hope…_'

"Earth to Kagome, what's wrong? You can tell me, I promise I won't make fun of you or anything," 'Why am I being so nice? Why do I care if she's crying?'

Kagome sniffed and wiped some stray tears from her face, Inuyasha witnessed as the bruises she had tried so hard to cover appeared on her pale face, he gasped a bit, but decided not to ask questions, at least not yet. "U…um… it's just, it's just I…I have n…no place t…to live for the n…next week…" when Inuyasha just stared at her, with concern in his eyes, she knew he wanted her to go on, she knew he would help her, she knew that deep down, he really cared for her, and she knew he wouldn't tell a soul. "I can see you noticed the bruises," she started gently, as he quickly averted his eyes from them, she giggled slightly.

'How can she laugh about something like this? She looks pretty beat up, I wonder what happened…'

"Don't worry about them, I get them all the time…" she stated, a slight quiver in her small voice, "Y…you see… m…my d…dad…I don't think I can do this…"

"Come on Kagome, I'm here for you, just let it out…"

Kagome took a deep breath and continued, "My dad, my dad, my dad, he b…beats me. Idon'tblamehimthoughcauseI'mabadkidandIdeserveitbutIjustwishhewouldstopandnowhe'skickedmeoutofthehouseforaweekandIhavenowheretogo."(AN: I don't blame him though cause I'm a bad kid and I deserve it but I just wish he would stop and now he's kicked me out of the house for a week and I have no where to go.) She said all in one breath, which was difficult because she was crying, luckily Inuyasha was a hanyou and could figure it out with out too much difficulty.

"What about Sango and Miroku?"

"I can't let Miroku find out, Sango already knows, but if I move in with them, Miroku won't let me leave once he finds out."

"WHAT? Sango know about this and isn't even trying to help you? And she went through this before, her dad's lucky he killed himself before I did it for him. How long has she known?"

"Th…three y…years" Kagome stated, a little shaken up by his outburst.

"And how long has it been going on?"

"I…I don't r…really recall…s…since I was about…five I think…s…so 11 years or s…so."

"ELEVEN FUCKING YEARS? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ANYONE?"

"I…I d…didn't w…want t…them t…to w…worry," she said so quietly Inuyasha could barely hear, she was terrified, and it was all his fault, she was now cowering on the ground by the tree and he was standing in front of her, almost like he was cornering the small girl, "P…please d…don't b…be m…mad. P…please?" she pleaded, covering her face, bracing for the impact she was sure would come, but none did, and for that she was relieved.

"You're staying with me, do you have clothes and stuff?"

"W…well…not really any clothes, but I have everything else." She said the last part really fast, and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting again for a hit, but again, none came.

"Come on then, we're ditching the rest of school and going shopping."

"B…but what about my d…dad? He'll find out if we ditch, they'll call him. And I don't have any money." She said, regaining her composure.

"I have connections, they won't call. And as for the money thing, I have plenty."

And with that, they were off, they stopped at the office to check themselves out, and Inuyasha made sure no calls home would be made. Then they took off towards the mall.

At Kagome's House:

"Where's that wench with my lunch?" Naraku, Kagome's father, asked himself, "Oh yeah, I kicked her sorry ass out for a week. Stupid wench, should've made me all my meals for a week before she left, she'll pay for that." He smiled evilly before making a call to one of his…business partners…and heading off to the bar to find someone to fuck now that Kagome was gone for a week.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Next Chapter: Shopping with Inuyasha and Kagome, and the long awaited weekend, since i decided that this school day was friday, so there will be some fun for the Inu-gang for the next couple of days... Keep reading!


	8. Shopping Fun

Okay hi

Yeah! Chapter 7 baby! So I was planning on not writing anymore today but my computer won't let me do anything else, so apparently it loves you guys, so I guess I'll write for an hour or two, then see if it'll let me check my e-mail, lol. Hope you liked the last chapter. Here's chapter 7. Woo! Exciting aye?

**MarineMP18: **Well thank you for that. I know, I'm not very good with the whole spelling thing, but I'm trying, so that's a plus right? Lol. And I don't take very long to post most of the time, so you won't have to worry about that.

**KagomeMarie:** I know, I am too. I decided she needed a little bit of happiness in her life at the moment.

**BoredGirl17: **Haha, good point. I'll just leave the one at the beginning. I forgot I could take those out, wow, I'm smart. Hehe.

**Abused Abuser:** Hello my cuddly reviewer. I'll try to remember it's you and not wonder why you haven't been reviewing. Haha, thank you.

**Last Chapter:**

"_Come on then, we're ditching the rest of school and going shopping."_

"_B…but what about my d…dad? He'll find out if we ditch, they'll call him. And I don't have any money." She said, regaining her composure._

"_I have connections, they won't call. And as for the money thing, I have plenty."_

_And with that, they were off, they stopped at the office to check themselves out, and Inuyasha made sure no calls home would be made. Then they took off towards the mall._

**Currently:**

"Are you sure about this Inuyasha? I mean we're supposed to be enemies, and now you're taking me shopping? That just doesn't seem right, not like I'm complaining or anything, I need some new clothes, these ones are starting to bother my…"

"Calm down Kagome, everyone else is in school, and you really do need some new clothes, but I'm not talking about the ones you're wearing, I like those. So here are the rules, since it is _my_ money: 1. No sweats. 2. No oversized jackets. 3. No oversized tops. 4. You have to try everything on and show me. 6. I get the last say on what you're buying, since I have a better fashion sense. And 7. You're buying a swim suit cause I have a pool."

"I am not getting a swim suit; I don't even know how to swim!"

"I'll teach you."

"But what about my bruises, they'll show."

"It'll only be me there; I live with my brother whose never home."

"But…"

"Come on Kagome, don't be shy. You'll be fine, I promise."

Sigh, "Fine."

"Good, now here we are, the mall, lets go in."

The new 'friends' walked into the mall in silence, Kagome was glad she remembered to re-apply her make up before they left the Goshinboku, they were getting a lot of stares, mainly by girls who thought Inuyasha was hot and were jealous of Kagome, whom they all thought was Kikyo since they didn't get a good look at her. Everyone knew those two, Inuyasha was the hot, heart-throb of Tokyo, and Kikyo was the rich, gorgeous, snobby, brat of Tokyo. Nobody really liked her because she was kind of a bitch, but for a reason no one could understand, Inuyasha was with her. Most people liked Inuyasha, he was smart, charming, witty, and very funny, and the thing that got all the girls hearts beating a mile a minute was he was a total bad boy, he didn't take crap from anyone. Nobody other than Kagome, Miroku, and Sango knew he was a hanyou, demons, and especially hanyous had to hide their true forms and pretend to be normal humans because they were unaccepted in the human world, Kikyo hated demons, and hanyous were even worse to her, the thought of a human being with a filthy demon disgusted her, so Inuyasha never told her what he really was, to school and when out in public or anywhere near Kikyo he would put on a special necklace made of sharks teeth and beads that concealed his identity. He looked the same other than the fact that his hair was turned black and his ears were changed into human ones, his claws also retracted into normal human fingernails, he hated having to hide his true self, but he didn't want Kikyo to hate him, and he didn't want to feel like an outcast. Even the proud wolf prince Kouga hid his pointy wolf-like ears and long claws with a brown sweat band he always wore to keep the stray strands of hair from his long, high pony tail from falling in his face. Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru, was the only demon anyone knew of that was accepted by the community, probably because of his power, no one knew of his little brother because he never spoke of him or took him anywhere with him, and Inuyasha liked it that way, no one, other than Kagome, Sango, and Miroku knew how truly rich he was. Most people just thought he was an average, good-looking boy. Kikyo knew he had some money, but didn't know that he was loaded. She thought she was richer than he was, which was an extreme disappointment to her, but then again, she came from the second richest family in Tokyo, the only person with more money was Sesshomaru. She was just with Inuyasha until she could find someone with more money, plus he was a good fuck, she never really liked him, she just liked the jealous stares she got and the ones he got, she knew how much guys wanted her, she was hot. And it's not like she was faithful to Inuyasha, she had dozens of men on the side, but he never found out. But back to the shopping trip:

"Let's go in here."

"Um…okay…are you sure about this?" The store was called Beach Bunny Swimwear(AN: hehe, that's an actual store. It's like lingerie swim wear, which is why Inuyashas bringing her there. :p)

"Positive."

'_This doesn't seem like a place I would EVER go into, but then again its swim wear…so I wouldn't come in here anyways._' "Are you sure you can afford this? I mean, even the on sale swim suits are like 200."

"Wouldn't bring ya here if I couldn't." he stated nonchalantly.

"Wow. There's nothing here, literally, I mean, these things are either see-through, or barely any fabric. There's no way you're getting me to try any of these on."

"Who's the one buying again?"

"You, but…"

"Eh," he started up again, cutting her off mid-sentence, "You'll try at least one on, even if I have to put it on you myself in the middle of this store."

"You wouldn't," she warned, her face turning deep red in embarrassment.

"Try me."

"UGH! Fine, I'll try on _one_ but that's it!"

"Fine, try on this one." He pulled out one that was called 'Juicy' it had a see-through pink lace top, and in between the two triangles of fabric was a dangling pink heart, the bottom was made of the same material, tied on the sides, and had a pink heart dangling from the middle of the waistband type-thing. (AN: you know, the top of the bottoms.)

"No way. How about I get to pick the one I try on since you're forcing me to."

"Fine, but I like this one."

"I'm sure. How about this one." She asked pulling out 'Stairway to Heaven' in pure black. It was one of their more modest ones, even if it was more like lingerie than almost any of their other ones. It was a simple black bikini with added black lace around the stomach area in the style of a corset with black ribbon tying it together.

"…fine. I still like this one better." He stated, holding up 'Juicy' again.

"Dream on." She called over her shoulder as she entered the dressing room, as she slipped on the suit she noticed how bad all her bruises were, but at least they would heal over the next week and tomorrow was Saturday so she wouldn't have to go to school or anything, which was good, cause she didn't know how she would feel about her new clothes since Inuyasha was the one who was picking them out. She finally sighed, taking one last look at herself in the mirror, she saw an ugly, fat, useless whore, just like her father had always told her she was, and her naturally milky white skin was covered in deep purple, blue, and black bruises. "I…I'm not coming out." She sniffed softly, talking to herself more than anyone, but of course Inuyasha heard with his demonic hearing, and was at the door to her dressing room in half a second.

"Come on Kagome, I'm sure it's not that bad."

"What do you know." She snapped at him, instantly regretting it and broke down crying.

"Kagome, unlock the door please." He pleaded with her, waiting for the click, it never came, "Please? I just want to help." After a minute he heard the soft, yet distinct sound of the door being unlocked, _CLICK_, "Thank you, now, what's wrong?" she chided softly.

"C…can't you see? I'm hideous!" she screamed in a whisper, and watched as he looked her body over and grimaced at the bruises. "Told you."

"You're not hideous. Even with all your cuts and bruises you're still one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen."

"You don't have to do that."

"Do what?"

"Lie to make me feel better."

"I'm not lying, what will it take to get you to realize that? You're gorgeous."

"Can…can we talk about this later? I want to change."

"Sure, we'll talk when we get to my house. But you're getting this suit."

"Inuyasha!" she whined. "Why?"

"Because I think it looks sexy on you."

"Really?" she asked, perking up.

"Really, now, let's get you back into your normal clothes, we have lots more shopping to do." He said, closing the door behind him, after about 2 minutes of waiting Kagome emerged carrying the swim suit they were going to buy. '_Wow, she's much faster than Kikyo, I hate when girls take forever to get ready._'

"Lets go." She smiled.

'_How does she stay so happy?_' "Alright."

"That will be 431.99," smiled the cashier.

"Yeah, sure." '_Sesshomarus going to kill me. _'

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worriedly, that was a lot of money for a swim suit.

"Its fine Kagome, you deserve it."

"Thanks." She smiled as Inuyasha paid the bill with his brother's credit card and they walked out of the store.

"Okay, next stop, Buckle." (AN: Hehe, I like that store.) They spent about two hours in that store and bought 14 shirts, 7 short sleeve/spaghetti strap shirts and 7 jacket/shrugs/solid color long sleeve shirts to go under the short sleeve ones. They also bought her 7 pairs of men's jeans so they would be loose fitting on her legs, not to mention she looked adorable in them, they were big, but not too big with a belt and buying like the smallest size they had, 7 belts, and accessories to go with each outfit, remember, he's loaded, he can afford this. "And now to my favorite store, Victoria's Secret."

"But I brought underwear! I hate that store."

"But if you're going to be wearing all the hot new clothes _I_ bought you, you're getting underwear and bras to go with them."

"Fine," she sighed as they walked into the store on the Pink side, at least it was more cutesy than sexy stuff here. After being in that store for about an hour Inuyasha had successfully made her buy thongs instead of her usual boy cut undies and they got a different bra for every outfit, Inuyasha had to call over a sale's associate because Kagome didn't know what bra size she was, turns out it was a 32B. Soon, the shopping trip was over and they were on their way to Inuyasha's with their multiple bags in hand, Inuyasha even went to Sephora to get her some good make-up, he was being so nice Kagome wondered if it was really the Inuyasha she had known all those years, not that she was complaining, she liked his softer side.

As they walked through the door to Inuyasha's mansion they were greeted by a loud,

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled by none other than, Sesshomaru.


	9. We Meet Again

I…have nothing to say other than stuff to my reviewers. So here's chapter 8. Long wait aye? ;P

**Shichinintai's Girl:** Why thank you. This chapter gives a little more info on Sesshomaru, but not much. He's not a cold-hearted bastard in this story though. So that's always good.

**Last Chapter:**

_As they walked through the door to Inuyasha's mansion they were greeted by a loud,_

"_INUYASHAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled by none other than, Sesshomaru._

**Currently:**

"What the fuck did you buy? Beach Bunny Swimwear, Buckle, _Victoria's Secret,_ Sephora!" he screamed from upstairs at his brother who stood cowering behind Kagome from the initial shock of his brother's yelling.

"Your brother I presume?" she asked innocently, giggling slightly, but was actually terrified.

"INUYASHA GET YOUR ASS UP HERE, _NOW!_" he was too angry at the thousands of dollars his little brother blew while he was supposed to be at school to notice the distinct scent of a scared young girl down stairs.

"Come on Kagome, if you come up with me, he's less likely to kill me."

"Coward."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!" and they kept up this 'fight' until they stood at the doorway of Sesshomaru's office.

"You go in first."

"No way, he's your brother!"

"But he won't kill you!"

"What if he thinks I'm you when I walk in?"

"Lets try," he said, shoving her through the door, he heard a crash and ran in after her, he didn't expect his brother to actually hit her! "Shit, Sesshomaru…" he started yelling as he ran through the door, he then found a frightened Kagome sitting in the corner, a smashed vase on the ground near her, Sesshomaru was trying desperately to calm her, saying he thought she was Inuyasha. "What the hell did you do?" Inuyasha screamed.

"Why the hell would you send her in first?" he yelled back.

"I thought you'd at least look before throwing something! I mean, couldn't you smell that she wasn't me? You're a full demon after all!"

"Shut up!"

"NO, why the fuck did you throw that at her?"

"I thought she was you."

"E…excuse m…me…"

"WHAT?" both brothers yelled, snapping their heads towards the cowering girl in the corner next to them, both seething with rage at the other, but once they saw the poor girl, both's expressions softened and they kneed down in front of the now crying girl. Inuyasha instinctively wrapped an arm around her small frame, and when she turned into his chest he started stroking the back of her hair with his free hand as she sobbed into his shirt.

"I…I'm s…sorry Inu…Inu…Inuyasha, I…I didn't mean to…to start…start cr...crying…"

"Shh, it's okay Kagome, I'm sorry we yelled at you, it's not your fault, shh." He cooed in her ear, trying to calm her shaking figure.

"Why don't you take her to the guest room to get some sleep? You and I need to have a chat." Sesshomaru told his brother.

"Yeah, okay, come one Kagome, let's get you some rest," he said as he brought her to the guest room next to his bedroom, then brought up her bags of clothes, etc.(AN: so I forgot to have them buy pajamas, so just pretend they bought some at Victoria's secret from Pink, cause they have cute ones.) and she changed into a pair of electric blue sweats that had 'Pink' written down the side of them in navy blue with a white outline and a white shirt that said 'Have A Pink Day' in electric blue over a navy blue 'school' emblem. After Inuyasha was sure she was settled down he left to go back to his brother's office.

"Who is that?" Sesshomaru demanded as Inuyasha walked through the door.

"Kagome, you remember Kagome don't you? We used to go over to her house when we were kids."

"Ah, yes. I thought you hated her."

"I did."

"What changed your mind?"

"It's a long story."

"Make it fast, I have work to do."

"She was acting strange at school today, and for some reason I decided to take her to my thinking spot, the one no one knows where it is, she started crying when she was thinking, she told me her father beat her and kicked her out of the house for a week, then we went shopping."

"Wait, her father beats her? Like that Sango girl?"

"Sango's dad is dead, has been for a while."

"I know that. But that Kagome girl, her father beats her?"

"Yes."

"And he kicked her out of the house for a week?"

"Yes."

"Where is she staying?"

"Well…you see…I was hoping to talk to you about that…" Inuyasha said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"She may stay here. I need more information from her anyways."

"For what?"

"You seem to forget I am a lawyer little brother."

"But why would you want to help her? She can't pay you."

"She was very important to me when we were younger. That's all you need to know. Now leave."

"Bastard." Inuyasha mumbled as he left his brother's office, he was almost out of the door when his brother called him back in. "What is it now?"

"You may want to tell Kikyo you're in love with someone else. Now, leave." He said and ushered Inuyasha out of the door, locking it behind him.

"Wait, what?" Inuyasha stood dazed and confused outside of his brother's office for a few moments. "In love with who?" he silently asked himself, walking towards his room. '_Maybe I just need some sleep. I wonder who Sesshomaru was talking about…it couldn't be…_' and that's where his thoughts ended, for as soon as he laid his head down on his pillow, he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Two Hours Later (Midnight):

Kagome awoke with a start, she was dreaming of he father, the dream was so vivid that she thought it was really happening, of course, it didn't help that it had many times before. Tears were streaming down her face, as she checked around her room to make sure no one was there, she also checked her clothing to make sure it was still there, she was dreaming of the first time he raped her, she was so young, only 13. He had come home very drunk, a girl at the bar had turned hi down so he did the next best thing, his daughter, she screamed for his to stop, trying to break free of his grasp, but that just made him more aggressive, she pleaded for him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. There was no chance of escape, but she kept trying anyways, but only succeeded in having to be tied down to the bed, he wanted her awake for this. It was the worst experience of her life, and she had to relive it at least once a week since then. But now, she was free, well, at least for a week she was, she didn't want to return to her father, but she knew she had to, she couldn't avoid him forever. The few tears that had been falling down her face multiplied as she felt she could no long hold back the wall of tears that was forming behind her chocolate brown eyes, her gentle sobs began wracking her body as she silently sat up and headed out of her room, she didn't know where she was going, but she knew it was somewhere where she would feel safe. The only rooms in the house she knew were the guest room and Sesshomaru's office, but she found herself wandering to the room down the hall from hers, she slowly opened the door and peeked in, no one, so she made her way down the hall once more, peering through the next door she came upon, there he was, as she entered the room, he looked up at her, eyes full of questions as her ran towards her falling figure, as they sat there on the ground, her cradled in his arms he rocked back and forth.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"I…I…I…I h…had a b…bad d…dream." She sobbed into his muscular chest.

"Shh, it's okay now. What did you dream about?"

"My…my d…dad." She whimpered.

"What about him?"

"He…he…he…he r…raped m…me."

"Has he really done that before?"

"Y…yes."

"For how long?" he asked, becoming extremely concerned for her well-being.

"T…three years."

"Alright, lets get you to Inuyasha's room, he'll take care of you until I can take you back to my room, okay?"

"B…but…but w…what i…if…"

"He won't hurt you, I promise." He cooed to her broken form, she seemed so weak, he had to help her, she was always like a little sister to him, and when their families grew apart he was crushed, he missed his little sister dearly, and now he had her back, he wasn't going to lose her again. He smiled softly at the, now sleeping, girl in his arms and carried her to his brother's room. She was so light, like she hadn't eaten in years, well, he was going to change that, he would cook breakfast tomorrow morning himself, or maybe it would be better to have the chefs do it, he wasn't that great of a cook, but he'd watch over them and make sure everything was perfect. "Inuyasha," he whispered, knowing full well that the boy could hear him, he didn't want to risk waking the sleeping girl, "Inuyasha, get up you bastard, Kagome had a bad dream, she's going to sleep in here with you until I'm done with my work." He yell-whispered at the mound under the covers, gently placing the frail young girl down under the covers next to his brother, "And don't you dare touch her, I'll explain in the morning."

"Whatever," Inuyasha whispered back, but was secretly crushed that she would go to his brother instead of him, but the words Sesshomaru had spoken earlier rang through his ears, '_She was very important to me when we were younger_, _what does that mean?_' he wondered to himself as he slowly drifted back into the realm of sleep.


	10. First Day at the Takahashi's

I wish, I wish , I wish…I wish I were a fish. Haha, idk where that came from. So here's CHAPTER 10!! YEAH BOI!!

**MarineMP18:** updates will always come pretty fast with this story, at least for the next couple chapters, there's a lot to write and sometimes I just don't want to stop, but I have to, Spring Break is coming to an end, so it may be a week between each chapter after the next like 2. Sigh. I hate school.

**Flam1ng1c3: **I'm glad you like it. And I'm writing as fast as I can.

**PyroFreak101:** I'll do that one of these times. But first she has to warm up to him. He was her worst enemy just yesterday you know. And don't worry bout reading the chapters as soon as they come out. It just gives you more to do the next time you do, cause I try to get chapters up pretty fast, so yeah. :D

**WildLatin: **Thanks, I'm glad you like Sesshy's soft side.

**Shichinintai's Girl:** okay, first off you should be very proud of me cause I spelled your name right without looking, the first time I tried I had to check back like 900 times. Yess, go me! And Inuyasha may be just a LITTLE jealous ;). Or maybe a lot. Hehe. Yeah, I don't like Sesshomaru as a cold hearted bastard either. That's why he's not going to be in my story!

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"_Whatever," Inuyasha whispered back, but was secretly crushed that she would go to his brother instead of him, but the words Sesshomaru had spoken earlier rang through his ears, '__She was very important to me when we were younger, what does that mean__?' he wondered to himself as he slowly drifted back into the realm of sleep._

**Currently:**

The smell of food woke Kagome from her sleep, she remembered last night's events and blushed slightly, Sesshomaru had been like her big brother when she was younger, but she thought it was odd that she would still seek comfort from him at this age. She looked around the room and instantly recognized it as his. It was simple, yet sophisticated, but also seemed to have many secrets hidden within it, it was totally a Sesshomaru room. The last thing she remembered about last night, however, was being carried to Inuyasha's room, he must have come and got her after he was done working, he always was like that with her, made every effort to make sure she was comfortable. That's why she loved him so much, it seemed he hadn't changed much since they grew apart as children, she was crushed when the Takahashis moved away, but moved on with her life, she had to take care of her mother and brother. She didn't even know if the two brothers knew they were dead.

"Hey," Inuyasha whispered through the door, "I know you're awake, can I talk to you for a bit?"

"I guess," Kagome yawned, wondering what it was about.

"Cool, meet me in my room."

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute, let me wake up first."

"Hurry, this is important, and I want to talk to you before Sesshomaru realizes you're awake and shoves the 90 things he had the chefs make for breakfast down your throat." Kagome giggled at that, Sesshomaru was always looking out for her; he probably noticed how skinny she was when he carried her around last night.

"Alright, alright already, I'm up, hold your horses." She said cheerfully, she always was a morning person; it was her favorite time of day, no beatings, no loud noises, no nothing, just her and her own little happy world. She got up, walked to the door, and to her surprise when she opened it no one was there. She looked around curiously for Inuyasha and decided that in the few seconds it took her to get up and walk to the door he had disappeared back into his room. "Inuyasha?" she called as she knocked on his bedroom door.

"Come in."

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she inquired, looking around his, very…Inuyasha, room. The walls were blood red, except for one that was painted black, his door, which was on the wall opposite the black one, was also black. He had posters of bands and bikini clad women adorning his walls and an American Series 60th Anniversary Stratocaster Fender in the Three-Color Sunburst (AN: It's a good guitar okay?) in the corner, Kagome loved guitars and ran straight to it, she had one of her own in her room, although hers was no where near as expensive or good as this one. She had an Ibanez Prestige in black, good, awesome looking, but his was way better. She stopped right in front of it and slowly reached her hand out to touch it, only to have her wrist grabbed by Inuyasha who had a stern look on his face.

"Nobody touches my Baby. I bet you don't even know how to handle a guitar, let alone play one."

"You're probably right. Now, what do you want to talk about?"

"Why did you go to Sesshomaru last night?"

"I h…had a bad dream?" she answered timidly.

"Don't be scared, I'm not mad, I just want to know why you would go to him instead of me."

"I…I don't know really…I guess I just feel safe with him."

"Why?"

"He and I used to be close when we were little, he was like my big brother. When you guys moved away, I was crushed…"

"Hm, come to think of it, Sessh was pretty bummed too…"

"He was?" she asked eagerly, but soon felt guilty that she was happy for him being sad.

"Yeah, he didn't want to move, no one knew why, I guess you were it."

"I guess so," she said, smiling to herself. At least he felt the same way she did when they moved. She thought he would've just moved on.

"Now, about this whole living here thing…"

'_Oh boy, here it comes…_'

"I have to lay down a few rules…Rule number one: don't come into my room without permission. Rule number two: don't tag along with me to parties and such, if I want you to come, I'll invite you, don't invite yourself. And rule number three: don't invite people over other than Sango or Miroku"

"That's it?"

"That's it. Oh, except…"

"Nope, you already said that was it."

"But this ones important!"

"La la la la la!" she sang, plugging her ears with her fingers and sticking out her tongue.

"Kagome, listen." He stated firmly, grabbing her wrists and pulling her fingers from her ears. She instantly stopped what she was doing and focused on what he was saying.

"You can't tell anyone, and I mean anyone you're staying here other than Sango and Miroku, got it?" she nodded, "Good."

"Will Kikyo be coming over?"

"Huh?"

"Kikyo, your girlfriend, will she be coming over?"

"No, she doesn't know where I live, why?"

"Just wondering, cause I didn't think I could stand being around her."

"Well if she did come over you'd have to get out of the house for a while, wouldn't want her seeing you here now would I? I have an image to uphold ya know."

"Jackass."

"Breakfast is ready!" Sesshomaru called up the stairs.

"Come on Kagome," Inuyasha yelled, "Last one down is a rotten egg!"

"Hey, cheater! You can't use your demon speed!" she yelled back, trying to catch the hanyou.

"Sure I can, watch me." He winked as he speed up, and collided into Sesshomaru, who just happened to be carrying a bowl of Coco Puffs which just happened to spill everywhere, which just happened to piss him off.

"INUYASHAAAAA!"

"Hehe, oops?"

"Clean this mess up, NOW!" he yelled, making the hanyou scramble to his feet in an effort to get out of the way of the seething inu-yokai and set upon his task of cleaning up the milky mess. "Oh, hello Kagome," he said as she rounded the corner, clearly out of breath, his tone instantly brightening as he saw her. "I had the chefs prepare a grand breakfast for you."

"Thank you Sesshomaru, but you really didn't have to."

"On the contrary I did, you see, you are very much under weight, and since I am your primary care-taker for the next week, it is my duty to feed you properly."

"Well, thanks again Sesshy." She grinned at the name she gave him as a child, and so did he.

"Eat up, you have a big day ahead of you, I hear Inuyasha is going to a party tonight and he will be taking you with him, which means you will need a new outfit. Here is my credit card, and buy a camera while you are out."

"Of course." She giggled. She always loved the way he carried himself, he was always so proper, it made her laugh. "Is there anything else we can get while we're out?"

"No, I can get the rest while I am out. I will see you when you get back."

"Bye Sesshy!" she yelled as he left the mansion. "Hey Inu?"

"Inu?"

"Yeah, your names too long. But anyways, can I ask you a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Can you drive me to Kouga's? I have to thank him for the ride to school."

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no."

"Why not?" she asked, hands on her hips and a stern look on her face. Inuyasha had to admit, she looked cute.

"Because I said no."

"Why did you say no?"

"Because Kouga's an egotistical bastard who thinks he can get any girl with the snap of his fingers."

"So it's because he's exactly like you?"

"No, there's a _huge_ difference between the two of us."

"Oh, and what's that?" she mocked.

"He _thinks_ he can get any girl with the snap of his fingers, I _know_ I can." He said grinning widely.

"Egotistical bastard." Kagome mumbled.

"Yup, that's me." Inuyasha grinned again.

"Well at least you admit it." She giggled. "We should get going."

"Going where?"

"Well, like Sesshy said, I'm gunna need a new outfit for the party tonight, and we need to stop by Kouga's."

"No, and no. I told you you're not going to parties with me unless I invite you to, and we just went over the whole Kouga thing!"

"Well, I'm not sure how Sesshomaru will feel about you leaving me all alone on a Saturday night," she looked up innocently at the tall boy, "But I guess we'll just have to find out ourselves now won't we?"

"Fine, you can come to the party." He sighed, knowing how mad Sesshomaru would be if he disobeyed about something concerning the young girl. "But we're not going to Kouga's and that's final."

"Fine, he'll probably be at the party anyways. Now, lets go shopping." She smiled, she actually enjoyed their trip yesterday, she hadn't been shopping since she was 10, her dad usually bought her clothes when he thought she needed them, not that she wore them, they vaguely reminded her of the swim suit she bought yesterday. She was glad she still fit into clothes he bought her before she started, blossoming. She shuttered and hoped Inuyasha hadn't noticed.

"Hey, what was that about?"

'_Of course he noticed stupid. He notices everything, I wonder why that is…_'

"Why did you shudder like that?"

'_What are you going to tell him? He doesn't know everything about your dad yet, does he? Did Sesshomaru tell him? _'

"Kagome?" Inuyasha was starting to worry, her eyes looked so distant, like she was in another world.

'_Would Sesshy tell him? Well if he did it must be for my own good, Sesshy would never do something to hurt me. Would he?_'

"Earth to Kagome!" he started waving his hands frantically in front of her face.

'_No, he's not like my father, he loves me. He wouldn't hurt me. But does Inuyasha know? Do I trust him enough to tell him?_'(AN: just FYI, Sesshomaru does NOT have any love interest in Kagome, and she doesn't in him, when I say they love each other it's a brother/sister love, kay? I'm not making this a Kag/Sess fic.)

"Kagome, come back! Kagome?" Inuyasha now had his hands on her shoulders and was gently shaking her, trying to snap her out of her trance.

'_Well here goes nothing…_' she thought as she came back down to earth, realizing that Inuyasha was shaking her, "What are you doing?" she asked, causing Inuyasha to jump slightly.

"Jeez! Why'd you have to scare me like that? Mind telling me why you shuddered then went into this weird trance-like state?"

"I was just thinking."

"Thinking bout what?" he asked as if he was a young school girl flirting with a guy she liked, which cause Kagome to laugh lightly.

"Stuff."

"Stuff like?"

"My dad."

"Don't worry about him Kags, he won't bother you anymore, Sesshomaru's working on getting you out of that house as we speak." Kagome didn't listen to the last part of the sentence, she was stuck on what he said before.

"Kags?"

"Yeah, well, your names too long too." Inuyasha blushed, after a minute's pause the last part of his sentence finally registered in Kagome's head.

"SESSHOMARU'S DOING _WHAT_?!" she screamed at the hanyou.

"He's trying to get you out of your house. Why what's wrong?"

"No. He can't do that. I have to go back, you don't understand! I can't leave him! You don't know what he's capable of! He'll find me! Plus I have no where to live, I'll have to live on the streets, and then I'll have no one to protect me. I'll be a sitting duck, he'll kill me!" she started rambling very quickly, terrified of what was going to happen.

"Kags…Kags…Kagome! Stop!" Inuyasha said, grabbing her shoulders as she finished her ramblings, "Don't worry about it, Sesshomaru has it under control. And do you really think he'll let you live out on the streets? If worse comes to worse you'll just live with us, I'm sure that's what Sessh wants anyways. So calm down, everything will be fine, no one will hurt you." As soon as the words escaped his mouth Kagome started bawling into the boy's chest.

"You…you d…don't under…understand!" she sniffed, "He…he w…won't just k…kill m…me. He…he'll k…kill an…anyone w…who t…tries to…to h…help me as…as w…well. He…he c…can't be…be stopped!"

"Shh, Kagome, it's okay now, he won't hurt anyone. Sesshomaru and I will protect you, no matter what, you're safe. We'll get your little brother and your mom out of there too." As if on cue, Kagome started crying violently again.

"You…you can't." she said through the waterfall of tears.

"Why not? It won't be hard." He was totally confused, you' think she'd want to get them out.

"It's impossible." She started again, the tears starting to dissipate, she figured she must have run her eyes dry, no matter how hard she tried, the tears just wouldn't come. She used them all up, they used to soften the pain in her heart, letting out the heartache with the little droplets of salt-water, but now they were gone, now when she needed them the most, they abandoned her, just like everything else good in her life, they just disappeared, never to return.

"Why? Kagome, please, just tell me. I need to know so I can help."

"They're dead." She said grimly, like her soul had left her body, she was a shell of her former being, "They're dead and buried in my back yard, nobody noticed when they died, nobody but me and their murderer. They hadn't come out of the house for years, Souta was being home schooled, it was all part of his plan, he planned to kill them, that bastard planned it all! He wanted them dead! He just waited until he could make it seem like it was my fault!" her eyes seemed to be on fire as the realization hit her, it wasn't her fault they were dead, he was going to kill them anyways, the question was, why did he want to keep her around?

"Oh my God, Kagome, I'm so sorry. Are you sure you want to go out tonight? You and I can stay in and watch movies. Shit, why would your dad do something like that?"

"He's not my father, not anymore. My father died when he killed my family."

"Well do you want to go to the party tonight? Or do you want to stay in?" he asked, trying to change from the depressing subject they were on.

"We're going out. Give me your keys. I'm driving." She said as she snatched the car keys from his hand and walked out the door, Inuyasha stood stunned for a moment, then realizing what just happened ran after the girl yelling that it was his car so he was driving. 

* * *

Oh, whats going to happen next? I know! Sucks for all you readers cause i'm not telling whats happening in the next chapter! You'll just have to keep reading to find out. I know, I am mean.


	11. Am I Pretty Now?

Hey my wonderful readers

Okay, so hopefully none of you hate me after the last chapter, but I wanted to update for all you people out there, and that was the best place for me to stop it. So please don't hate me. And I made this chapter special for you. Yes, you, and only you. No one else. Sorry for the long wait, it's also not a very long chapter, but what happens next needs to be all in the same chapter and it will take me a couple days to write, sorry again. /

p.s.

I still wish I was a fish. Sigh.

p.s.s.

_**HAPPY EASTER!!**_

**BoredGirl17: **Haha, Kagome's a lot like me too. And the whole Inuyasha being like your mom/sister, that's just awesome. And uh…in the end…Kagome ran away with the keys. She's on a mission.

**PyroFreak101:** thanks, and I'll update as fast as possible.

**Abused Abuser: **I hate when my computers mean like that. But I'm glad you're still liking the story.

**Shichinintai's Girl:** Hehe I'm getting good at this. I typed your "name" fast that time. And I knew I recognized it, Bankotsu is pretty cute aye? I'm glad you're liking the story. I may throw Bankotsu in there just for you, and he won't be a total jerk off like most people make him.

**Marinemp18:** Hehe, I aim to please. Thanks for sticking with me.

**KagomeMarie: **Sorry, but it is supposed to be drama and angst…

**Last Chapter:**

"_We're going out. Give me your keys. I'm driving." She said as she snatched the car keys from his hand and walked out the door, Inuyasha stood stunned for a moment, then realizing what just happened ran after the girl yelling that it was his car so he was driving. _

**Currently:**

"KAGOMEEE! That's not my car! Sesshomaru will kill me if we take this one!" he yelled through the window of a black Bugatti Veyron (AN: It's the most expensive car in the world, 1,700,000).

"I got here first, therefore I get to pick the car. Plus, it's either this or the ugly Lamborghini" she said, sticking her tongue out at the disgruntled boy.

"Wouldn't you rather go in my car?"

"Your car?" she asked intrigued, she thought he owned the Lamborghini, she hoped he had a Porsche, she loved Porsches.

"Yup," he said, opening the door in the two car garage leading to the other side, also two car, and heading towards his Porsche Carrera GT. (AN: 484,000, a lot less expensive, but much prettier, and it's still the 5th most expensive car in the world.) He knew he had her when her jaw dropped upon seeing the sleek, red exterior of his other baby. He had three, his guitar, his car, and his motorcycle, a Honda CBR, one of the fastest bikes out there, and it seats two, which is good for when he's out on a date, and of course, it's red.

"Lemme drive!" Kagome said, seeming to come out of no where.

"No way, I can't risk you wrecking it."

"I won't. I promise! Please let me drive!"

"No."

"Fine," she sighed, then grinned mischievously, "I guess I'll just have to tell Sesshy that you were being mean to me. I wonder how he'll take that…" she added, rubbing her index finger and thumb across her chin as if stroking an invisible beard.

"Bitch," Inuyasha mumbled, throwing her the keys. After she unlocked the doors, he reluctantly jumped into the passenger seat crossing his arms and pouting like a child.

"Aw, come on Inu, perk up. If you be a good little boy I'll let you treat us to ice cream after shopping." She said as if talking to a four year old.

"Oh really? That would be just grand." He faked enthusiasm. Kagome just rolled her eyes and started the car. She started backing up and remembered she forgot to open the garage door when Inuyasha started screaming "_Stop you stupid bitch before you wreck my Baby!_" She then got out of the car and silently walked over to the garage opener thing on the wall, pressed the button to open it, then walked back silently to the car, a stoic look on her face, which Inuyasha failed to notice. "You know I have a garage door opener on my key ring stupid." Kagome chose not to reply and when they got through the opening used the key chain to close the door. After a minute's silence Inuyasha finally noticed the change in atmosphere. '_Shit, I probably scared her with all that yelling, damn it, why can't I think before I speak, maybe I should apologize…_' "H…hey Kagome?"

"Yes?" she asked after another minute of trying to regain her composure, it didn't work very well and her voice still came out shaky, like she was expecting something bad to come.

'_Well of course she is you idiot, you scared the crap out of an abused girl, why are you so stupid?_' "I…I, I wanted to…sorry, I'm new at this whole…apologizing thing." Silence, she was waiting for him to say it. '_Come on Inuyasha, you can do this, it's just three little words._'

"You have nothing to apologize for." Her voice came out cold and hard, very forced.

"Yes, yes I do. I had no right to yell at you like that, I…I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive," she stated in the same voice, her eyes never leaving the road.

"Yes there is. I'm sorry for scaring you like that; old habits die hard ya know?" '_Idiot! Why of all things would you say that? Take it back!_' "I…I didn't mean it like…"

"I understand, now, can we just get to the mall in silence?"

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yes. Now shh. I need to concentrate." She answered with a little more pep in her voice than before.

"Don't shh me!"

"I can shh you all I want!"

"Cannot."

"Can too."

"Cannot!"

"Can too!" the fight went on the whole ride to the mall, the two teens entered JC Penny's very angrily (AN: they're just parking by there so they remember where the car is, they aren't shopping there, this is her first high school party after all, she has to look hot.) They walked down the aisles of stores until something in the corner of her eyes caught Kagome's attention. They went into the store, Kagome tried it on, she decided not to show Inuyasha and surprise him later, even though he saw its components, it looked a lot better on than it did off, and it looked pretty hot off. Inuyasha paid for the outfit, grumbling something about it being his money so he should be able to see it, then they walked off to the jewelry store to get accessories that Kagome had to beg him for. After 2 hours and almost 200 the two set off to the electronics store to buy Sesshy a camera, then they went home to get ready for the party, after all, they spent another hour at the electronics store so it was already 3 p.m. and Kagome was making him take her out to dinner before the party at 7. Inuyasha didn't know how long she would take to get ready so he gave her about 2 hours time.

**Two hours later:**

"Come on Kagome! We have to go!"

"Coming," she yelled happily from upstairs, as she walked down both brothers' jaws dropped.

"You look beautiful Kagome," Sesshomaru stated proudly.

"Thanks," she smiled again, looking over at Inuyasha to get his opinion.

"Yeah, okay, you look alright." He lied, he thought she looked hot, hotter than Kikyo, and that was hard to do in his eyes, _'Speaking of Kikyo, she hasn't called in a while, I wonder what happened to her…maybe she'll be at the party, although I doubt it, if she was going it would be with me._'

Kagome twirled around showing off her cute little body. She wore a light blue halter top that began right above her chest, so she didn't show any cleavage, but it was still hot, and stopped just above her hip hugging black dress pants, they were tight at the top and looser after they hit the knee, it showed a sliver of her stomach , but not enough to notice any bruising, especially since she covered all showing ones in make up, plus it would be dark at the party, to cover her arms she wore a tight fitting black shrug that accentuated her perfect breasts, it was sheer fabric and had light and dark blue beading lining the edges. Her hair was up in a messy bun with a butterfly clip on right above the left side of her bun, it was silver with dark and light blue jewels creating the designs on its wings. She had dark blue gem studs in her ears and a sliver chain necklace with a butterfly that matched the one in her hair pendant. She did a 'smoky eye' with black and light blue shadows, had on some glossy, but not too glossy, lip gloss that sparkled slightly in the light, and had just a little blush on. And to finish off her outfit she had on a pair of dark blue strappy heels, she looked amazing. "Stop drooling and let's go," she giggled.

"Keh, fine, but I'm driving this time."

"Fine," she said, walking towards the garage, Inuyasha started following her until he was pulled back by Sesshomaru, a stern look on his face.

"Don't let anything happen to her."

"Not like anyone will try anything."

"Don't fuck around, you know she looks hot and I know there will be alcohol, she won't stand up for herself against any men. Just look out for her."

"Keh, fine. Whatever." And with that they were off to the party.


	12. Partyyy

Hey my wonderful readers

Helloooo my loverly readersss. I'm SUPER sorry about the wait, but I got so sick yesterday during track practice I had to go home. I was planning on writing for you guys right after practice too, cause I didn't have any homework. But then I came home and just slept. I stayed home from school today so I can write until my mom and sis get home, cause I'm technically not supposed to be on the comp. But I can always pretend this is an essay I'm supposed to be doing. You guys are worth the risk :D. So here's my newest chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

**Abused Abuser:** Hurray! Haha, turning off the computer helps sometimes, unless you're my dumb itunes that deletes itself and all my music from it's library every time I turn my comp off. Gayy. At least the music stays on my computer, I just have to go through it all and put it back in my library. Haha, your teachers smart aye?

**BoredGirl17:** Inuyasha's in love with Kagome. And Kagome always gets in some kind of trouble.

**QJD1381:** I'm glad you're liking the story. Keep reading, hopefully it'll get even better for you. :D

**Flam1ngc3:** Thanks. I'm updating as fast as I can.

**WildLatin:** I try my best. Thanks though, I'm glad you're liking the story. Don't worry, I'll always be pretty fast with the updates, unless something goes terribly wrong, then I'll tell you guys ASAP that I can't update on time. And I'll also tell you like I did in the last chapter if it will take me a while to write the next one. So if you don't hear from me for like a week, I probably died.

**Shichinintai's Girl:** I will, promise. And I'll make him single. I just gotta find a good place to put him in.

**Sgt. Justin Smith:** Sesshomaru's not hitting on Kagome. That would be gross. They're like brother and sister, he's looking out for her. Trust me, nothings happening between them.

**PyroFreak101:** Well, she looked hot, if you saw her you would probably drool too ;P

**MarineMP18:** Merci. I love writing this story for all you guys. You all rock.

WOWW! My story is getting popular! Woo! This is exciting, thanks to all you reviewers out there. And all you readers who really just don't know what to say. Hehe. I thank you all for reading and reviewing. Now on with the story. Enjoy. :D

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"_She won't stand up for herself against any men. Just look out for her."(AN: Sesshomaru.)_

"_Keh, fine. Whatever." And with that they were off to the party._

**Currently:**

"Hey Inu?"

"Hm?"

"I've never been to a party like this…I'm kind of nervous."

"Don't be. Just dance, talk and have fun, but most of all, stay out of my way."

"But I don't know how to dance!" She whispered, ignoring his last comment.

"Don't worry about it. Just feel the beat, it's not that hard, watch the people around you. You'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, now get out, we're here." He said, turning off the engine, getting out, and gently slamming the door closed behind him. (AN: is that even possible? To gently slam a door. Well, just pretend it is.)

"Hey Inu? Quick question." She said, running to catch up with him.

"Yeah? What is it wench?" after seeing her visibly wince at the word, he decided he better refrain from calling her names from now on.

"Why do you hide your true form, if I remember correctly you always had those cute little doggie ears on your head when you were little, and silver hair, oh and your eyes were the prettiest color of gold."

"Times change, I can't be walking around like that anymore."

"Why not? Sesshomaru does."

"Sesshomaru is a full demon, he's more accepted than us hanyous, plus he's more powerful than any other person in Tokyo."

"And you're his brother. You shouldn't be ashamed of your heritage."

"I'm not, everyone else is."

"Who cares what other people think?"

"I do."

"Why?"

"I just do, now leave me alone."

"Fine, but if it makes any difference, I think you look better as a hanyou."

"It doesn't." '_Don't lie to yourself, you know her opinion means the world to you. You l…_'

"Jerk." Kagome murmured punching him in the arm as they walked into the house the party was being held at. It was a two story white mansion, although the outside was beautiful with its many gardens and fountains, the inside looked like a tornado had blown through it. It was obvious that the host's parents were gone for the weekend and he decided to throw a huge party in their absence, '_I hope he doesn't get in too much trouble, this place is a wreck._'

"Hey, Inuyasha my main man!" yelled Bankotsu over the loud music, "I see you brought Kikyo," he added looking over towards Kagome in disgust, "Oh, sorry, you're not Kikyo, you're much too pretty to be her. My name's Bankotsu, what's yours?"

"Ka…Kagome. It's nice to meet you Bankotsu." She said, a little caught off guard by his sudden change in attitude.

"Kagome hm?" he asked, looking at Inuyasha with a knowing look, "Well, the pleasure's all mine. Hope you have fun at the party, you must excuse me for a moment while I steal Inuyasha. I'll bring him right back, promise," he grinned at the beautiful young girl.

"You can keep him." She smiled back, causing Bankotsu to laugh.

"Alright, well, I hope to see you later."

"I do too." She said softly as they walked off, they were already out of ear shot, even if she yelled, "Well, now what Kagome? How about some punch?" she said to herself as she walked towards the refreshments table.

**With the boys:**

"Kagome huh? I thought you guys were like worst enemies."

"We are."

"Then why'd you bring her instead of Kikyo?"

"Special circumstances."

"Come on, talk to me man. You know how mad Kikyo's going to be, jealous bitch," he added under his breath.

"What did you say about her?" Inuyasha almost yelled, anger rising.

"Nothing man, but when Kikyo finds out I need to know why you brought the goth-turned-prep so I can back you up, okay?"

"It's not something I can tell you."

"So what? Now you're keeping secrets for her?"

"No way."

"Then tell me, I won't it's not like I'm gunna tell anyone else."

"Fine, but if this gets out, I'll kick your ass, got it?"

"Got it." And with that, Inuyasha told Bankotsu her whole story, he was always a trustworthy friend, Inuyasha knew he would keep his word. "Damn, are you serious?" Inuyasha gravely nodded in response, "Poor girl."

"Well, lets forget about her and get back to the party," Bankotsu just nodded in response.

'_I hope the girls alright. Inuyasha seems to like her a lot, not that he'll ever admit it, he probably hasn't even admitted it to himself, stubborn bastard. Oh well, he's my friend, I just have to get them together…She seemed like a nice girl, way better than that bitch Kikyo._'

**With Kagome:**

"You don't want to drink that," a feminine voice came from behind.

"Why not?"

"Someone spiked it, you don't seem like the type who wants to get drunk."

"Oh, well thank you. I'm glad you told me," she said, turning around to see her 'savior', "K…Kikyo?"

"Do I know you?"

"N…no, I've just, ya know, seen you on those…" '_Come on, think Kagome, think…you can't let her know it's you…_' "Those magazines."

"Oh yes, those. Such a hassle. Now, I didn't catch your name…may I ask what it is?"

"I…It's…It's…"

"It's Ayaka," said Bankotsu from behind, "She's my girlfriend, got a problem with it bitch?" he glared.

"Not at all, I just wonder how you got such a pretty girl to go out with you, although she's not near as pretty as I am."

"Actually, she's much prettier, and a lot less bitchy." He glared again, Kikyo just 'Hmphed' and walked away.

"Thank you for that." Kagome smiled at the boy.

"Anything for a friend." He smiled back, "Well, I must be on my way, lots of people to talk to, if you need me, just call," he winked, handing her his cell number and walking off.

"Well, that would work a lot better if I had a cell." She told herself, laughing slightly at the irony.

"Would you care to dance?" a man asked her from behind.

"Oh I'm not a very good dancer…"

"It doesn't matter."

"Oh, alright then, I mean, I guess one dance won't hurt," she turned around to the boy, who grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor. As they entered a new song began, it was very upbeat, and Kagome could feel herself swaying to the music. Next thing she knew, she and the boy were full out grinding against each other.

"Hey," he breathed out, "I thought you said you weren't a very good dancer."

"Uh…um…I don't know, I guess I'm not that bad after all," she panted as they walked towards the refreshments table, the song had ended, and she only promised him one dance.

"You're wonderful," here, I'll get us some punch.

"Oh, no thanks. I'm okay."

"How about some bottled water? Nobody spiked that," he winked, knowing why she didn't want the punch.

"That would be nice," she smiled at his retreating form.

"I saw you out there on the dance floor," a masculine voice coated in alcohol whispered in her ear, causing shivers to run up and down her spine, "How about you give me a dance"

"Um, actually, I'm waiting for my friend to get back, he just went to get us some drinks…"

"Oh come on, this won't take long."

"Um, I guess it'll be alright…" she said to herself as he dragged her to the dance floor again, she took once last glance towards the refreshments before starting to get into the music, '_this is actually pretty fun, I should go to parties more often…_'

"Hey, it's getting kind of hot in here, why don't you and I go upstairs to the balcony to get some air?"

"Well, I guess it would be alright, I do like balconies, and the view is probably beautiful…"

"It is, this is my house, I go up there all the time."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, lets go."

"Well, it is getting pretty warm, I guess it'll be okay to get some fresh air," she said to no one in particular, since the man was already dragging her up the stairs.

"It's right through this door."

"Um, on second thought, I'm fine, I should really be getting back, my friend is probably worried sick about me." She shakily replied.

"Oh, and do you know his name?" the mysterious boy asked, unlocking the door to the room.

"N…no." She stuttered, getting very scared about what was going to happen, '_Why am I so dumb? I should have seen this coming. Oh, someone, please help me._'

"Don't worry princess. This will be fun…" he slurred, the alcohol catching up with him.

"I doubt it…" she mumbled, preparing herself for the worst.

"What was that bitch?" he yelled, shoving her into the room.

"N…nothing…"

"Good, now be a good bitch and be still while I have my fun, I promise you'll like it." He said, unzipping his pants.

"Please, stop, you don't know what you're doing, you're drunk. Why don't you just lay down and..." _SMACK._

"Don't tell me what to do bitch, I know what I'm doing. I'm going to fuck the prettiest girl at the party."

"Well, thank you for the compliment, but I seriously think that you should just lay down…"

"Oh, don't worry princess I will, on top of you." He said as he ripped her clothing off. She screamed, hoping someone, anyone, would hear her. _SMACK._ "Quiet bitch, we don't want anyone ruining or time alone now do we?" she shook her head 'no' with tears streaming down her face, she didn't want this to happen, but she didn't know what he would do if she yelled again. "Hm," he said, examining her pale, naked body, "Looks like you have been having more fun than I thought." He said as he lowered her shaking figure to the bed and climbed on top of her. As he was about to enter her, a knock on the door was heard. "Shh, don't let them hear us," he whispered as he slammed into the small body, he winced in pain, earning a slap in the face.

"Hey, is anyone in there?" a male voice sounded from behind the door. The drunk boy just kept slamming into the crying girl, each time becoming faster and harder. She winced again, earning another slap to the face, she couldn't take this anymore.

"H…help," she rasped out, "Help me please," she cried.

"What did I tell you bitch?! I told you to stay quiet didn't I?" the drunk yelled. As the door crashed open, there stood Inuyasha and Bankotsu.

"Kagome!" Bankotsu yelled, running to the girl who was just shoved onto the ground.

"Bastard, what the fuck do you think you were doing?" growled Inuyasha.

"Just having a little fun with Kikyo, she sure is a good fuck. Although, she put up more of a fight than usual."

"WHAT?!"

"Didn't you know? Kikyo fucks every thing that walks. Although, Bankotsu seems to think her name is Kagome for some odd reason."

"That's because she's not Kikyo you drunk bastard!" Bankotsu yelled while cradling the frightened young girl.

"She's not?" he asked, looking over at the cowering girl, "Hm, I guess not."

"Hey, Taro, I saw you leave with some other girl, are you wanting a three-some?" Kikyo asked as she walked into the room, "Oh, Inuyasha? W…what are you doing here?"

"Breaking up with you." He growled out.

"Why?" she asked, stunned.

"Why the fuck do you think? Now, I have some business to take care of with this bastard. Leave."

"I'm not going anywhere until you explain why you are breaking up with me!"

"Because you cheated on me bitch, now go!" he yelled, slamming the broken door in her face, luckily, it still closed.

"Fine! But you'll regret this!" she yelled back.

"Keh, now, you and I have some business to take care of, Taro," he said, slamming his fist into the half naked male.

"What?" Taro asked, spitting up blood, grinning maliciously, "Jealous cause Kikyo wasn't satisfied with you?"

"No, actually, I should thank you for taking the bitch off my hands, I've been wanting to ditch her for months," Inuyasha grinned again, "This is for hurting Kagome," he said, slamming his fist into the boy again, this time hitting him square in the nose, "I don't want to see you near her ever again, got it?" he asked, raising the bloody boy from the sheets by the back of his shirt.

"Y…yes, sir." He nodded, feeling the pain of his broken nose even through all the alcohol he consumed.

"Good, now get out," Inuyasha said, literally throwing him out the door Bankotsu opened for him.

"Wait! What about my pants?" he yelled, earning a growl from Inuyasha, he scrambled to his feet and ran down the stairs, forgetting about the pants completely.

"Hey, Kagome, you alright?" Inuyasha asked, slowly walking over to the girl who was currently shaking in the corner. She scooted away from him, "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you backing away from me?" he asked her, stopping in his tracks.

"She's probably just a little shaken up, you did just beat the crap out of that guy right in front of her."

"Shit, I forgot! Look, Kagome, I'm sorry about that. I just didn't want him to touch you ever again…I'm sorry," the only sound in the room were the sounds of her quiet crying in the corner, and Bankotsu's gentle words, "Look, you don't have to talk to me, or even look at me, just know that I'll always be here for you, I'll protect you, no matter what," Inuyasha stated, clearly hurt by her silence, as he walked out of the room, Kagome just cried harder into Bankotsu's chest.

"Here, I'll take you home," the boy said, not really knowing what to do. Kagome violently shook her head 'no', "Where do you want to go then? My house?" when she nodded her head, he pulled off his shirt and pants (AN: Not for that reason, perverts. :P), and put them on her since her clothes were ruined, picked her up, and carried her downstairs and out the back door in only his boxers. He then gently placed her in the passenger side of his black Mustang Convertible, hopped in the driver's seat, and drove off to his house. '_Poor girl, she's been through so much, but there was no blood, I wonder if this has happened before…Who ever did this, I'll kill them, I swear it…_'

Kagome's last thoughts before she passed out from exhaustion were '_Inuyasha…please, don't be mad…_'

There you go, chapter 12 is it? Wow, this is getting long, and i still have so much to write, well, hang in there for just a while longer my faithful readers. I love you all, hope you liked this chapter. Hm, I wonder what will happen next :D, i guess that's for me to know and you to find out next time.


	13. Dreams

Hey my wonderful readers

Hey my lovely readers. I'm almost all better, going to school today, that's always a good sign right? Sad thing is, I feel worse today than I did yesterday when I stayed home, sigh, oh well, I guess I'll live. Haha. So since it's late start I told myself last night that I'd wake up when I usually do and then write for you guys, but when my alarm clock went off I just turned it off, set it for an hour later, and went back to sleep, so sorry guys, I'm writing this in the 10 minutes I have left until I have to leave. But for all you who want to know, I look super cute today! Yayyy! My friend got my this super cute like navy blue shit in Hawaii, and its got a black turtle on it with a green, orange, black, and white design around it, it was too big though, so I cut it up the sides, then made cuts going horizontally across the sides, tied the ones on the front to the ones on the back, then cut out the neck, and tied it at the shoulders with green ribbon, wore a green under shirt, and some 'ragged' blue jean shorts, I have my hair in a high pony tail, oh and my friend also got me a bracelet that's like made from beads made out of a coconut and then it's gout this long, almost flat one in the front that says 'Maui' and its got two blue turtles on either side of Maui so super cute. My shoes aren't that cute, just white, blue, and grey tennis shoes, but hey, they match :D. So that's my randomness of the day, hope you enjoyed it.

Sooo…it's now day two of writing, and I have a grilled cheese, suck on that!

**Ruminative-Be: **wow, thanks. I'm glad you like it! :D

**MarineMP18:** pshtt. Like I'd stop writing for some stupid sickness, well, the first day I did, but can't leave my readers waiting now can I? And taking it easy is for wimps :P , haha, jk.

**Shichinintai's Girl:** No problemo, anything for a faithful reader/reviewer! Haha, he won't touch her, well not in any way like that, he just wants to make sure she's okay, he wants Kagome and Inuyasha together, not himself and Kagome. Yes, I decided he'd be a REALLY good friend, I like him that way, don't you?

**Sgt. Justin Smith:** I'm sorry…you may not want to read Kagome's dream then…/…but it's crucial to the story that she does…otherwise I really can't write much more.

**Abused Abuser:** um, btw I keep trying to change your name to Abuser Abuser…cause I can't seem to get the concept the a d is not an r. Oh well. So if I reply to Abuser Abuser, it's you. Haha.

**BoredGirl17: **Yeah, Kagome's pretty much a player. Lol. Jk. She's just making friends, they all just happen to be guys, and she's very gullible.

**KagomeMarie: **yeah, but they're JUST FRIENDS. Hehe, don't worry though, her and Inu will get like that soon enough. Or not so soon, depending on how I feel.

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

_Kagome's last thoughts before she passed out from exhaustion were 'Inuyasha…please, don't be mad…'_

**Currently:**

"Kagome? Kagome? Wake up, we're here," Bankotsu gently shook the sleeping girl, he was pretty exhausted himself and didn't know if he had the energy to carry her all the way up to his room, not that she was heavy or anything, she was actually pretty light, but he didn't know if he could carry himself, let alone the both of them, but Kagome didn't wake, so with a grunt he picked her up bridal style and began the long descent up the stairs and down the hall to his room from the garage. '_Why did I have to pick the room farthest from my parents? Theirs is right next to the staircase, oh well, I'm sure they wouldn't be happy with me carrying a passed out girl to my room in the middle of the night._' He mentally sighed in relief as they approached his bedroom door, he turned the knob, '_Damn, locked. And my keys are in my pocket, how am I going to do this?..._' he thought to himself, gently placing Kagome down on the floor, grabbing his keys, unlocking his door, pushing it open and picking up the still unconscious girl '_Wow, heavy sleeper._' He walked inside his room and placed her on his bed pulling the covers over her limp body and tucking her in. '_Now…where do I sleep?_' looking around the room Bankotsu spotted his couch, grabbed some extra blankets, put some clothes on (AN: remember, he walked out of the party in his boxers, hehe…), laid down and fell into a deep sleep.

**One hour later:**

Kagome awoke from her dream with a start, gasping for air and breathing violently, she looked around, this wasn't her room, where was she? How did she get here? Why was she in men's clothes, '_Oh no, what happened? Think Kagome, think…there's gotta be a reasonable explanation for this... What did you do today, or yesterday, or whatever, what did you do? THINK!_' after a minute the nights events dawned on her and she suddenly felt like vomiting, she remembered everything, the party, the alcohol, the rape, her rescuers, but what she remembered next made her brake down and cry, she had hurt Inuyasha, he had sworn he would protect her and she just discarded it like it was a piece of trash, she may have lost him forever, he seemed so broken when he walked out of that room, but she was so scared, he was so violent with that man…(AN: '_words_' is Kagome's conscious, "_words_" are Kagome's thoughts.)'_He was only protecting you Kagome…_' "_What if he was protecting Kikyo?_" '_He shoved her out the door and slammed it in her face, I doubt he was protecting her…_' "_Doesn't mean he was protecting me, he probably just wanted to take out the frustration of Kikyo cheating on him…_" '_Why would he make Taro swear not to touch, or even look at you ever again then?_' "_He was just being a drama queen. He needed a better reason for beating the crap out of that guy, and I was it, just like my father…_" '_He's nothing like your so-called-father and we both know that._' "_But what if he is? He sure has the capability of hurting me, and it's not like he's afraid of using it against me, he's done it before…_" '_But he's changed now, I know you've noticed it, and you know Sesshomaru wouldn't let him within a mile of you if he wasn't positive you were safe with him, let alone leave you two alone all the time._' "_I guess that's true, Sesshy always looked out for me…but what if he's changed? Maybe he doesn't love me like he used to, maybe he and Inuyasha are in this with my father…maybe I'm just not meant to be happy…_" '_Why don't you give it a chance?_' "_I…I'm scared…_" '_Of what?_' "_That I'll get hurt…_" '_How will you know if you don't try? Plus, Sango is always there to back you up, same with Miroku. You can do this Kagome…You can do this…_' the voice faded away, leaving Kagome with one last thought before drifting back into her nightmare '_I can do this…I love him…_'

**Kagome's Dream:** (AN: this may get pretty graphic or disturbing for some people, so if you can't handle child rape or some sexual situations, please don't read, I'll post END DREAM SEQUENCE in big bold letters when it's over, and to be nice, I'll even underline it. But I don't think it's that bad, just be warned, it's not nice and fluffy stuff.)

"No Dad, please stop! You're drunk, you don't know what you're doing! Please, Daddy!"

"That's right pumpkin, scream my name, scream it!"

"Daddy! Please stop! Please!" she screamed, as he unzipped her pants, why was he doing this? What had she done wrong? She cleaned the house until it was spotless while he was out, cooked his favorite diner, and even kept it warm until he got home, she stayed in her room all day so he wouldn't have to look upon her ugly face, she walked to school and back, she did everything he ever asked of her, and now she was getting the ultimate punishment, he was going to take the last thing she had, he was going to break her. Take everything away and just leave her as a shell of her former self, take away the only thing she held dear, the last thread holding her heart from falling into the bubbling pool of acid below. He just kept going, sliding of her pants as she tried to wriggle free of his grasp. "Please," she was now sobbing as he slid of her panties, "Please, stop it Daddy, please." _SLAM._

The 13-year old girl was hurled across the room into the wall, "Shut up you little whore and stay still! I don't want another sound or motion from you until I say so, got it?" she didn't move, she didn't dare, "I said got it?!" he yelled in her face, grabbing her by the front of her shirt and shook her violently, causing more tears to spill from her chocolate brown eyes on to her, now paler than ever, milky-white skin, but she gently nodded her head, trying not to cry out as he forcefully ripped her shirt off along with her bra. He then lowered his pants and boxers and tore off his shirt, Kagome closed her eyes tight in disgust, but didn't dare turn her head. "Look at me, my daughter, look at your father, open your eyes precious, see what I have to give," he laughed evilly, walking up in front of her so his penis was right in front of her closed eyes, "I said open your eyes you stupid girl!" he yelled, she slowly opened one eye, quickly jumping back from the sight in front of her, almost screaming out, but chocking it down, along with some throw up. "Had to get a better view aye? After all, it is pretty large, and soon, yes, very soon, it will be inside that tight pussy of yours. I'm going to fuck you all night long," he grinned, showing off his yellowing teeth. He started towards her small, naked body, and she scrambled away, instantly regretting it when she found herself in a corner, "Now, now, pumpkin, playing hard to get are we? Well, I don't like games, so get the fuck on the bed you little bitch!" he slapped her across the face, hurling her head into the desk to the side of her. She slowly and shakily got to her feet, feeling her head spin with every small movement, she stumbled to the bed and sat down, as she took her hand from her head something caught her eye, blood, and lots of it, her hand was coated in her own blood. She wasn't too concerned though, she had other things on her mind ass she was shoved onto her back, her throbbing head colliding with the headboard, almost causing her to pass out, but her dad would not allow that, he wanted her to be awake for this, he wanted her to suffer through it and remember that no matter what, she was always his, always. She tried to escape into the world of unconsciousness, with every pound into her she could feel her head throb, the pain was unbearable, and not just from her head, the area between her legs felt like it was being ripped apart, she could feel blood seeping through the open wound, tears started streaming down her face again as she realized that it was all over now, there was no hope for her, he had taken away everything, her mother, her baby brother, her life, and now he had taken her soul, she felt it leave her body as her expression became stoic, emotionless, the pain numbed, all she could feel, all she could hear was the constant pounding back an forth, she could feel the blood seeping out from both wounds, but she couldn't feel the pain, she was no longer there, she belonged to him, and no one else. He soon grew bored of her listlessness and pulled his limp member out of her opening, slapped her across the face and said, "Now, clean up the mess you made like a good little bitch." Kagome curled into a ball on her bed as the monster left her room, soon it seemed as if her soul had slammed back into her, causing her heart to skip a beat and she became short of breath, now feeling the full-fledged pain of that nights events, she slowly inched her way off her bed, her whole body searing in pain, she threw the sheets off the bed, she wanted to burn them, but knew it would be a bad choice for those cold winter nights, she would have to use these sheets, her father did this on purpose, so she would always remember, every night she would sleep in her bed, she would remember the horrible events of this night. She noticed her blood had stained her mattress and bile made its way to her mouth, at least she could wash the sheets, what was she to do with the mattress? She swallowed hard, the sickening liquid going back down her throat, she couldn't risk running to the bathroom at this time, her father had likely locked them all so she wouldn't be able to wash herself, and if she attempted to open it she would surely get a beating, no, she just had to swallow it down, slowly make her way to her bed and flip the mattress over, she then picked up the sheets again and tip-toed down the stairs to the laundry room, slipping in silently and closing the door behind her.

**END DREAM SEQUENCE**

"Kagome? Kagome! Kagome wake up!" Bankotsu yelled at the writhing girl under his blankets, gently trying to shake her awake, "Kagome, please wake up! You're having a nightmare, please wake up." She was sweating profusely and had a pained expression on her face, but after a minute, her struggling stopped, she just lay there with tears streaming down her face, curled tight in a ball as if hiding from something, Bankotsu crawled next to her and began stoking her hair lightly, unconsciously she turned to face him, tears still streaming down her pale cheeks, he wiped them away carefully, took her sleeping body in his arms, and held her, whispering to her to wake up, "Everything is alright Kagome, I'm here to protect you, so are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku have always been there for you, there's no need to be afraid, we will protect you, no matter what." Silence, the tears stopped falling, and she slowly opened her puffy red eyes to the dark, almost black, eyes of Bankotsu, she screamed and tried to free herself from his grasp. He let her go and she scrambled backwards, only succeeding in falling off the edge of the bed, but as he peered over the edge at her she just scrambled back into the corner of the room, eyes clouded over in tears again, she still wasn't over that dream, the night her dad had taken her virginity, she didn't recognize Bankotsu until he spoke to her, "Kagome, it's just me, Bankotsu, you remember me don't you?" he asked, extending his hand to the cowering girl. She slowly whipped the tears from her face and nodded, grasping his extended hand and he brought her to her feet.

"Wh…where am I?"

"My house, you asked me to bring you here last night…"

"Where are my clothes?"

"…well…the ones you wore last night are destroyed, so I'm having Inuyasha bring you some more, unless you don't want him to come here." He added quickly, remembering how afraid of him she was last night.

"No," she spoke slowly and very softly, "He can come."

"Are you sure? I mean, you can stay in here while I get the clothes from him, you won't even have to see him."

"Thanks. I think I'll do that." She smiled softly, he did too, she had such a pretty smile, even when it was a sad one.

"So…what do you want for breakfast?"

"Oh, don't worry about me" she smiled wider, "I can take care of it myself."

"But you're not going to, not in my house you're not, now, what do you usually have?"

"N…nothing really…"

"Hm…what do you eat for lunch? Never mind, I see you at school, you never eat lunch, how about dinner?"

"Um…"

"Nothing still…hm…no wonder you're so skinny…well we'll just have to change that now won't we?" he grinned at the red faced girl. (AN: if you don't get it, she's embarrassed kay?).

Okay, short chapter, sort of eventful, next chapter will be at Inuyasha's house...tsk tsk tsk...he didn't come home with Kagome.

Ooooo, he's in TROUBLEEEEE!! haha, well, next chapter will be up when i feel like it, so like 2 to 983567823475897458975765 days. Think you can handle the wait? haha,woww, grilled cheese makes me hyper. So i'm done with this chapter, starting on the next, so all you sukka fish who are stil reading this I LOVE YOUUUUUUUU! okay, i'm done now...BOO!


	14. Shichinintai's House

Hey my wonderful readers

Okay, so I lied at the end of the last chapter, I didn't start writing right away. Sorry guys, I was busy reading a story my friend wrote and lost track of time…so now it's Saturday at 2 AM and I'm writing for you even though I'm super tired. I just got home from a Surprise 18th Cosmic Bowling Party for my big sisters best friend and her twin sister. Wow, it was so much fun. But I'm wiped out, but I wanted to write for you all cause I haven't written in forever and I didn't want to keep you all waiting for this chapter. Love you guys. Btw, this was my CHOICE not my OBLIGATION, just clarifying that to all you silly readers who are feeling bad cause I said all that stuff. I CHOSE to write. 3

**PyroFreak101:** don't worry. The time will soon come when she and Inuyasha are back stronger than ever, she is just very frightened at the moment. She'll come to her senses soon enough. Thanks btw.

**BoredGirl17:** well, she didn't break easily you know, first her grandmother died, then her father became abusive, then her killed her mother and brother, then her raped her. I'd say it took a lot to break her, but that's just me. She doesn't eat anything because she can't in the afternoons or nights cause she'll just throw it up from the beatings, and in the mornings she has to sneak food before her dad wakes up. I mentioned it in an earlier chapter, but it wasn't a big thing back there so I'm not surprised you missed it :D.

**KagsYash12:** I know, grilled cheese is amazing isn't it? Thanks so much for your review. I like to know how my readers are liking the story.

**Brighteyez324:** Thanks, I'm glad you like it, I update pretty often, so you shouldn't have to wait long between chapters.

**Shichinintai's Girl:** haha, I thought you might like the boxers part. I'm updating ASAP.:D

**KagomeMarie:** Yeah, thought I might brighten the mood a little bit, didn't want any readers being all sad.

**MarineMP18:** I wish I could update everyday too, I love writing this. I write every chance I can, but I'll try to type faster for you. Hopefully I can get it done in time. I just don't want to rush the story too much, cause it will take away from the quality, but I'll go as fast as possible without compromising the story line.

**Sgt. Justin Smith:** thanks :D, glad you like it.

**Neko-chan7625:** well thank you, I'm glad you like it.:D

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"_Nothing still…hm…no wonder you're so skinny…well we'll just have to change that now won't we?" he grinned at the red faced girl. (AN: if you don't get it, she's embarrassed kay?)._

**Currently:**

**AT INUYASHA'S:(right after the party)**

"Where's Kagome?"

"She went home with Bankotsu," he replied distantly, his mind focused on how to get her back. '_Why did I have to do that right in front of her? She was already traumatized from Taro, then I had to come in and yell, then I had to start beating the crap out of him. So what do I do now? I have to convince her to come back, I don't think I can handle her being at another guy's house, even if it is Bankotsu, he would never steal someone I lo…liked from me nor hurt her._'

"She WHAT?!" Sesshomaru screamed at his brother, grabbing him the collar and shaking him violently. "What the fuck do you mean she went home with Bankotsu?"

"She didn't want to come here."

"Why not?" he demanded.

"I…I…I, I didn't protect her, I left her alone at the party and she got raped! I beat the guy up and that scared her. Oh fucking kay?"

"I'll kill you later. Right now we have to get Kagome back and find that guy who raped her so I can kill him too."

"His names Taro Endo. He's Kikyo's fuck buddy. I'm going to bed." Inuyasha informed him quietly, dragging himself up the stairs to his room, when he was out of earshot Sesshomaru whispered to himself…

"I knew that bitch was bad news. Now I have even more of a reason to beat the crap out of that Taro kid." _RING, RING, RING._ "Damn phone, why does it have to be so loud?" he asked himself as he followed the continuous sound to the kitchen where he found the phone laying on the counter. "Hello?" he answered, clearly annoyed.

"Hey, it's Bankotsu, is Inuyasha there?"

"Hold on." He covered the receiver and yelled up the stairs, "Inuyasha! Wake up! Bankotsu's on the phone for you!" "He'll be right here."

"You didn't have to wake him up, I could've called later…"

"He just went upstairs, it's fine. In fact, here he is," he said, handing the phone to Inuyasha, giving him a look that said 'if you mess this up I'll kill you.' Inuyasha nodded in response and answered the phone.

"Hey Bankotsu, what's up? Is Kagome okay?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about her…you see…I don't know where she is…"

"You LOST her!" he screamed at his friend, causing Sesshomaru to send the phone a deadly glare. Inuyasha signaled for him to calm down when Bankotsu spoke again.

"Calm down, I'm just messing with ya, she's fine," he said with a nervous laugh, "She's asleep upstairs, but she doesn't have any clothes for tomorrow, think you could pop by in the morning and bring her some?"

"Why can't you just pick some up? I doubt she wants to see me right now. Or I can send my brother."

"I just don't want to leave her alone right now, and if you really don't want to see her, I guess you could send your brother, I've never met him anyways."

"No, I'll come, what time do you want me there?"

"Is 9 good for you?"

"Perfect, see you in the morning."

"See ya."

"So she needs clothes?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm bringing her some in the morning."

"I am coming with you."

"You sure you want to admit to being my brother to another of my friends?"

"If it means seeing Kagome I shall. I must make sure she is alright."

"Feh, whatever. Be ready by 8:30 prissy boy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." And with that, they both went their separate ways to their rooms each thinking the same thing '_I hope she's alright._'

**Bankotsu's (Where we left off last chapter, so about 8:15):**

"What can I make you for breakfast miss?" asked Bankotsu's cook, she was a pretty young girls, she had jet black, curly hair and hazel eyes, she was a sweet girl and a great cook, she could make just about everything perfectly.

"Um, I don't know, what's Bankotsu having?"

"Cereal, but he asked me not to let you have that, said you need a bigger breakfast than that, so what will it be?"

"Um, surprise me." Kagome smiled.

"Can do miss." The cook, who Kagome found out's name was Michiko (AN: means child of beauty), smiled back at her and headed towards the kitchen to begin preparing the food.

"Hello beautiful," a masculine voice came from behind, "And just who might you be?"

"I...I'm Kagome," she said shakily, men weren't exactly her favorite things right now, "Who…who are you?"

"Why I'm Mukotsu, you shall be my wife."

"WHAT?!"

"I said, you shall be my wife. You don't have a problem with this do you?"

"A…actually I do…"

"Oh really? And what's that?"

"I…I…I have a boyfriend."

"Oh, you do? Well, no matter, you shall still be mine. I shall get rid of your so called boyfriend in a matter of minutes."

"Oh really?" asked Bankotsu coming up from behind.

"Yes I shall big brother, she shall be mine, who is this boyfriend she speaks of?"

"I believe you will have to ask her that." This made Kagome give him a pleading look, but he just smiled at her.

"So, who is it?" the short Mukotsu looked up at the tall girl.

"His…his name is Inuyasha, and I don't think you want to mess with him, he's really strong and smart and…" she spoke quickly, being cut off by Bankotsu's hand on her shoulder, saying 'shh, calm down, it's alright.'

"I…Inuyasha is…is your BOYFRIEND?!"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"Only if he doesn't want to be killed for even looking at you," said another voice from behind, another one of Bankotsu's brothers.

"Well," Bankotsu started, "I guess I should introduce my family then, well, my brothers at least, my parents are already at work, lets see, you've already met Mukotsu, this one," he pointed to the man that just talked, "This is Renkotsu, next," he pointed to the boy next to him, and kept going down the line like that, "this is Jakotsu, this is Ginkotsu, this is Suikotsu, and this is Kyokotsu."

"Wow," Kagome gawked, "Seven of you. That is… SO COOL! How do you guys all live in the same house? Do you guys get along? What's it like to have a big brother? How bout a little one? Do you like having six brothers? Why do all your names end in Kotsu? Where's the bathroom?" Kagome asked really fast.

"Down the hall first door to the right," Jakotsu answered sneering, when she was out of earshot he added "Damn bitch, taking my man."

"Calm down Jakotsu, not like he'd ever get with you anyways, he's not gay."

"I could make him gay, Renkotsu, if only he would give me the chance."

"He won't now leave him alone," added Suikotsu. Kagome was returning to the group when the door bell rang, Bankotsu left to go get it and all but Suikotsu went back upstairs to their rooms, "I noticed the bruises on your arm," he casually told Kagome as Michiko, who just set down a big plate of pancakes, bacon, toast, eggs, sausage, and waffles in front of the small girl, left the room.

"It's nothing," she said quickly, trying to cover them.

"If you say so…mind if I join you?" he asked, nodding his head towards her still very full plate.

"Be my guest, I could never eat all this," she smiled, glad for the change in subject. The two ate in silence and when Bankotsu walked into the room both asked who was at the door.

"Just some guy looking for Mukotsu, apparently he tried to get his girlfriend to marry him, I took care of it," he said nonchalantly, "Inuyasha should be here soon, if you want you can stay down here, or if you still don't want to see him, you know where my room is." Kagome slowly got up from her seat and headed up the stairs, "Make sure she's okay," he told Suikotsu, who followed after her.

**In Bankotsu's room:**

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I see those bruises again? I'm training to become a doctor, I think I can help them."

"Um…I guess so…" she said, lifting the sleeve of Bankotsu's shirt.

"These are pretty bad, but look like they're healing, how long ago did you get them?"

Kagome pondered this for a second, it was Sunday, and she got kicked out of the house on Friday, so, "Two days ago."

"How?"

"Um, I'm just a klutz I guess, fell down the stairs."

"I see," Suikotsu said, not believing a word of it.

"Yup, so can you fix them?" she asked. He got up, left the room, and came back shortly with a bottle of what looked like lotion to her.

"Rub this on the bruises twice daily and they should be gone in two days, these ones, since they're old, will be gone by tomorrow." He told her, earning a hug of gratitude.

"Thank you." She smiled, hearing the doorbell downstairs again, she knew it was Inuyasha. A minute later Bankotsu came up the stairs.

"Um, both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are here, they want to see you, well Inuyasha says if you don't want to see him you don't have to, but Sesshomaru won't take no for an answer."

"Send him up then." Bankotsu left to get the Inu-yokai downstairs, wishing she would see Inuyasha, for the boy's sake.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru breathed, giving her a huge hug, "here, we brought you some clothes, when are you coming back?"

"Tonight, don't tell Inuyasha please, I want it to be a surprise, tell him I won't be coming back." She smiled, wondering what his face will be like when he sees her at the door of his house that night, "I'll come around 5-ish, make sure he is the one who opens the door please."

"I will, see you later then?"

"See you later big brother," she smiled and pulled him into another bear hug.

Okay, that's my chapter, i'm getting tired of all this mushy stuff, so soon i'll get back to the drama. KAGOME'S GOING BACK TO THE TAKAHASHI'S! WOO! anywho, hope you enjoyed it, i know, it was short, but hey, i've had a busy weekend. I had that surprise party friday after track, yesterday i had my 8-year-old cousins base ball game, then my grandpa's birthday party, then i went to the movies with Seth and my big sis, todays my only free day, and tomorrows monday which sucks, wednesday i have a track meet, i hate track meets, and friday i have track invitationals, i hate those too. Hopefully i can get rid of doing hurtles thoughso i wont hate meets and wont have to go to invitationals, the top three in each event go to those, and theres 4 hurtlers. i'm 3rd, gay.


	15. Pizza Palace

Hey my wonderful readers

Okay, this chapter is my LONGEST yet. I typed it out before I wrote anything to you guys to see how many pages it would be on its own, it's 10, usually mine are 7 with my beginning rant and my review answers. So wow. All you people who wanted Kagome to come back so badly will love this chapter I'm sure. I do. Soon they will have to go back to school, it is Sunday after all. So until next time my lovely readers.

**BoredGirl17: **okay, you have to understand how confused she is right now. Have you ever been in an abusive relationship, especially when it's your father, and have you ever been raped, by two different men, one being your father? I doubt it, and if you have, I'm super sorry, but she's so confused right now, and she realized how much she missed Inuyasha. She does love him if you remember. She decided she needed to see him again. So that's what kind of story it is.

**Princess-Serenity-Serena:** thanks, I'm glad you like it. :D

**Shichinintai's Girl:** read on and you shall see just how cute it is. :P

**PyroFreak101:** she was only at Bankotsu's for a day, you guys act like she was there forever. Haha, I would never keep Inu and Kag apart too long.

**MarineMP18:** well thank you for that. I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. Don't worry, you're not rushing me, you're just giving me more inspiration to get it done. :D

**Abused Abuser:** seeing as I enjoyed writing this chapter the most out of all the other ones, I'm sure it's the cooliest. So worth the wait. :P haha, not that I'm conceited or anything, I just like this one. And yes, the nightmare is very sad.

**KagomeMarie: **yes, all seems well in Kagome's life at the moment aye?

**Neko-chan7625:** I'm glad she's going back too, it was no fun when she was at Bankotsu's cause Inuyasha was sad and Kagome was scared, but now all is well, for now. I'm glad you think I'm good with their personalities, honestly, I just start off with something I think they'd say and then the rest kind of writes itself.

* * *

**Last chapter:**

"_I will, see you later then?"_

"_See you later big brother," she smiled and pulled him into another bear hug._

**Currently:**

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru left the Shichinintai's (AN: a.k.a. Bankotsu's) after Sesshomaru came down the stairs, sporting his usual stoic face.

"How did it go? When is she coming back? Will she let me see her?" Inuyasha asked eagerly.

"She won't be," Sesshomaru's reply rang through the hanyou's ears, she wouldn't be coming back, now what? They promptly walked out of the house, Inuyasha had the look of utter defeat displayed across his usually cocky, I-have-everything-together face, and as he slowly sank into the passenger seat he sighed, fighting to hold back the tears that were trying to break through the invisible barrier of his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away as Sesshomaru entered the car. There was no way he was going to let Sesshomaru see him cry, not even when he may have just lost the love of his life forever.

'_Wait a minute, love of my life? Where did that come from. I don't love Kagome…do I? No, I can't love her, she's my worst enemy, but then again…maybe I do…_' The car ride home was silent, you could cut the tension with a knife, Inuyasha was lost in his thoughts of Kagome, as was Sesshomaru, both didn't want to speak to the other, neither wanted the other to know what they were thinking, so both sat there in silence, silently hoping that the other couldn't read their expressions and figure out what the other was thinking about. About 15 minutes later they arrived back at their mansion, and both headed upstairs to separate rooms, Inuyasha to his bedroom and Sesshomaru to his office.

(AN: nothing of particular importance happens while they're in their rooms, so moving on…)

**4:59 p.m., the Takahashi's:**

"Hey Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha called up the stairs to his brother, he was in the kitchen rummaging for food.

"Yes Inuyasha?" he called back, clearly annoyed that his work had been disrupted.

"Wanna go out to dinner tonight? We have nothing here."

"Fine," he sighed loudly, but just loud enough that Inuyasha would be able to hear downstairs, he does have demonic hearing after all. It was then that Inuyasha realized something, he ran upstairs, burst into Sesshomaru's office, and caught the demon in a questioning stare. "May I help you little brother?" This caused Inuyasha to rush over and feel his forehead, normal, scent, same, overall appearance, still normal, "What's wrong with you?" Sesshomaru asked, a little freaked out by his brothers behavior, but he didn't show it.

"No, the question is, what's wrong with you? Are you feeling alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first you agree to go out to dinner with me, in public, where everyone will notice us together, then you called me little brother."

"And?"

"First off, you NEVER want to go out in public with me, and second off, you don't call me little brother, like ever, you hardly acknowledge that we share any relationship other than letting me live here with you."

"Things change."

"But you…" _DING DONG!_

"Go get the door will you?"

"Feh, fine, bastard." Inuyasha grumbled the last part as he walked down the stairs, of course Sesshomaru heard, but he chose to ignore the statement, something he wouldn't normally do, but he was in a good mood, Kagome was coming back, actually, that should be her at the door. "Hello?" Inuyasha snapped, opening the front door.

"Is that the kind of welcome I get nowadays?" a feminine voice pouted.

"K…K…K…"

"Yup, it's me, did you miss me?"

"No! Now get the hell away from here, bitch!" Inuyasha yelled, slamming the door in the girl's face. He started walking away and was halfway up the stairs when…_DING DONG._ The doorbell sounded again, Inuyasha slammed open the door, "I thought I fucking told you to go away, Kikyo!"

"Kikyo?"

"K…K…K…"

"Come on Inuyasha, sound it out, KA-GO-ME."

"Kagome…" he breathed, pulling her into a tight hug, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," the young beauty blushed, "I, kinda…I missed you okay?"

"I…I…I…I missed you too," Inuyasha grinned sheepishly.

"While I hate to break up such a lovely reunion, I believe it's time for our dinner plans," Sesshomaru chimed in, "You two can continue your conversation when we get back."

"You! You knew?! Bastard!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Inuyasha."

"Don't play dumb, you knew she was coming home and you didn't tell me!"

"I told him not to," Kagome said quietly, bracing for impact, none, it would take a while to get used to this.

"Why, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked clearly hurt.

"I wanted to surprise you," she looked away guiltily, "I…I'm sorry," she added, tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha saw and immediately felt his heart clench, "Don't cry Kagome, it's alright, see? It's okay. I'm just glad you're back."

"You…you are?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course, now lets go get some food in that stomach of yours, kay?"

"Okay," she smiled as they all hopped into Sesshomaru's car and drove off.

"Hey Sessh, where are we goin?"

"It is a surprise."

"Not another one. Don't you think I've had enough surprises for today?"

"It is not for you, baka, this is for Kagome."

"Then why can't I know?"

"She will hear if I tell you, stupid."

"She can see right now!" Inuyasha yelled, pointing at the girl seated next to him in that back. (AN: Inuyasha wanted to ride in back with her.)

"True," Sesshomaru pondered, pulling out a blindfold from the dashboard compartment, "Put this on her."

"Why do you have a blindfold?"

"It is no concern of yours."

"Keh, whatever," Inuyasha said as he tied the blindfold onto the girl.

"I'm not sure I like this, I can't see."

"That's the point, wench."

"Don't call her a wench."

"And what are you going to do abut it?"

"I will rip your throat out."

"Try me."

"I shall."

"Do it."

"Not now, I am driving, baka, do you want us to get in a car wreck?"

"Maybe I do."

"I highly doubt that."

"And why not?"

"Because your girlfriends in the car."

"Girlfriend?" Kagome finally asked, thoroughly confused. Sure she wanted him to be her boyfriend, even told Mukotsu he was, but were they really going out?

"She's not my damned girlfriend!"

"And why not? Am I not good enough for you?"

"What? No, I never said that!"

"You implied it."

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not, why does it matter anyways? Not like you want to go out with me or anything, right?" he asked, sounding a little hopeful at the end.

"And what if I do?"

"Then why don't you?"

"Because you haven't asked me yet!" they both continued to yell, Sesshomaru out up the little slidey window thing that blocks noise like they have in limos a while ago, so he couldn't hear anything that was going on in the back.

"Maybe I wasn't sure if you liked me!"

"Well I do! Mmph!" she covered her mouth quickly as realization of what she said overcame her.

"You do?" Inuyasha asked slowly, making sure he heard right. She slowly lowered her hands and nodded.

"I do, I do like you Inuyasha."

"I like you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I do. Willyougooutwithme?" he asked quickly, he was never like this around girls, but Kagome was different, he wanted to be everything she wanted him to be, he wanted to be perfect for her, she deserved it. The car stopped and the window rolled down.

"What was that?"

"I said will you…" he started, but was cut off by Sesshomaru, and mentally cursed him for interrupting.

"We are here." Sesshomaru informed the two, unaware of the events that just went on. (AN: I could end this chapter here, but I'll be nice and keep writing.) He went around to Kagome's door and pulled the blindfolded girl out of the car, he the proceeded in pulling her by the arm inside the place they had arrived at.

When the tugging on her arm finally stopped and her wrist was let go she asked if she could take off the blindfold, when no reply came she asked again, only to feel someone untying it from the back, she recognized his scent of pine and immediately knew it was Inuyasha, she loved the way he smelled, it reminded her of the woods, she loved it there, it calmed her and made her feel safe, nothing could get to her while she was with nature, or at least that's how it felt. As the blindfold fell she took in the atmosphere of the restaurant they were at and squealed with delight, she used to LOVE this place! It was a place a lot like Chuck-E-Cheese's, all the games and rides, but the food was much better.

"I am glad you like it, Kagome, I remember this used to be your favorite place."

"It still is I'm sure!" she smiled broadly, giving Sesshomaru a big hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" she chanted, jumping up and down.

"Jeez, a little excited there are we Kags?" Inuyasha laughed at the girls antics, she was acting like a 5-year-old. She stuck out her tongue at him and when he started towards her playfully she ran away and he chased after her, they disappeared around a far off corner leading to the bumper cars. Sesshomaru just sighed and shook his head then headed off to order the pizza.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha:**

Inuyasha had finally caught the girl and currently had her slung over his shoulder with her pounding on his back telling him to put her down. Inuyasha had tickled her almost to death when he caught her but when he spotted the bumper cars he immediately picked her up and carried her in that direction.

"Don't count on it Princess."

"Princess?"

"Keh, yeah, cause princesses can't run very fast," he smirked, knowing that she was glaring at his back at the moment. She soon got over it though when she realized they were still walking.

"Where are you taking me anyways?" she asked curiously.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" he replied, setting her down in line.

"Bumper cars?"

"Yeah, got a problem with it?"

"No, I love these things."

"Good, cause we're next," he said as they took their seats in the little cars, Kagome in a deep blue one, and Inuyasha in a, yup you guessed it, red one.

"You're going down." Kagome smirked from her car.

"No you are!" the 'ride' started and the two immediately crashed into each other, Kagome had more momentum and sent Inuyasha's car flying backwards. As he tried to regain control the giggling girl smashed into him again, this time sending his car spinning, when he finally situated himself she slammed into the back of his car, this time he went forward, but was able to regain control quickly. Inuyasha put his car in reverse and floored it, hitting the unsuspecting girl; she didn't see it coming through the tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. Her face went serious, which scared Inuyasha to no ends, after a second or two the corners of her mouth pulled up into a mischievous looking smirk, time to get serious. She slammed into the little red car, then again, and again, and again, by the time the ride was over, Inuyasha was sure he had whiplash.

"Told ya."

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked, still recovering from his whiplash.

"Told ya you were going down."

"You never told me you were an expert at bumper cars."

"You never asked," she smirked again.

"Oh no, what is it this time? Last time you smirked like that I got my ass handed to me in bumper cars."

"Oh, nothing. Hey, do you think you could carry me?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering if you were strong enough."

"What?! Of course I'm strong enough! I've done it before haven't I?" he glared in her direction, but seeing the sweet smile on her face made it quickly melt away into a small grin.

"I meant on your back."

"Sure I can."

"Prove it."

"Hop on," he told her, bending his knees slightly so she could have easier access to his shoulders and waist. She slowly put her small hands on his shoulders, jumped up and wrapped her legs around his toned chest…along with her right arm hooking around his neck, giving him a choke hold. The hanyou leaned forward so far her long legs lost their grip and she almost fell on her butt, if Inuyasha hadn't caught her. He then proceeded in flipping her upside down and pretending to drop her on her head. She just laughed; she knew he would never harm her. After twirling her around he flipped her again and carried her bridal style to the table he had spotted Sesshomaru at a while earlier. "So Kagome,"

"Yes Inu?"

"Where did you learn that move?"

"Sango taught it to me," she blushed, "It obviously doesn't work so well."

"And why did you try it on me?"

"Had to test it out," she smiled, and so did he.

"Too bad for you I'm a better fighter."

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!" etc etc etc. When they finally got to the table Sesshomaru was gone and they were both glaring daggers at each other. "Bitch."

"Bastard."

"What are you two doing?" Sesshomaru asked, seeming to come out of nowhere.

"That bastard over there seems to think he's a better fighter than me!"

"That's cause it's true! I just showed her back there and that one day at school!"

"Yeah but I kicked your ass in the beginning."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Will you two just SHUT UP?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru," they sighed in unison.

"Now, the pizza will arrive soon, I expect you two to act like you like each other until I get back, I must use the restroom, no fighting," he scolded, feeling like more like their father than their brother.

"Yes, Sesshomaru," they sighed in unison again, but as soon as he was out of earshot…

"Bitch!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"How?"

"You know he won't get mad at you. But he sure as hell will at me!"

"So?"

"So I'll be taking all the heat and you won't get any, bitch."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"You're what?"

"I. Am. Sorry."

"For getting you in trouble."

"Never seemed to bother you before."

"Well it does now."

"Why?"

"It just does okay?"

"Hey, you never answered my question."

"What question?"

"The one I asked you in the limo."

"You never finished it."

"I said, will you…?"

"PIZZA!" an overly cheery waitress yelled at the two teens. She had short, brunette hair that was tied halfway up to the side, she had soft brown eyes and a huge grin on her face, her nametag read 'Rin'.

"Thank you," Kagome smiled at the girl, who seemed to be only a couple years older than herself.

"It's no problem! If you need anything else, you know who to ask!" she smiled politely as she walked back to the kitchens.

"What a sweet girl, she'd be perfect for Sesshomaru," Kagome said to herself.

"Oh no, you are NOT setting Sesshomaru up with anyone."

"Why not?" Kagome pouted.

"Because Sesshomaru will…"

"Sesshomaru will what?"

"Freak," Inuyasha finished like he had not been interrupted at all.

"About what?"

"Will you go out on a date with this really cute girl I know? She's just about your age."

"I'm not sure…"

"Please??" Kagome asked, putting on her cutest puppy-dog face.

"Fine," Sesshomaru sighed, "When is this date?"

"I don't know yet, I'll go ask," Kagome said cheerfully, skipping off in the direction of the kitchen.

well, well, well, my lovely readers. hope you liked this chapter. what happens next? even i dont know. i guess ill find out as i write it though. so thanks in advance for your reveiws. id like to warn you though, due to the lenghtiness of the reveiw section i will be cutting back on replying to them, if its just a i say thank you thing, i will probably just send a general shout out to all you who wrote nice things, but if you ask me questions or something where you would really like a reply i will answer, i just want to spend more time writing the story than i do the responses for my very special readers out there who would like to know the outcome asap, now, that does not mean that i am cutting the story short by any means, it just means that i will be typing faster and for longer periods of time, i like to keep all my reviewers and readers happy and i do really enjoy writing this stroy, so if i dont reply to your review, sorry in advance, but im sure youd rather have more chapters up faster than a response right? love you all. me


	16. Back to School

Hey my wonderful readers

So wow, I just looked at the stats of my story and I must say, I am a little disappointed, it started off with 1,050 hits in chapter 1, which was the authors note, then went to 461, and is slowly decreasing, chapter 14 had only 75 hits. Which means people are loosing interest in my story, oh well though, I'm glad that all of you guys are continuing to read and I hope the number of people reading starts increasing again. I do enjoy writing this and I know a lot of my readers and especially my reviewers do too, you guys are the BEST, seriously, thanks for sticking with the newbie writer.3

Okay, I've had a request to have Kagome's miko powers in my story. I'm going to poll all of you and majority rules, but if it's too close, they stay out, only because I haven't had them in here thus far, but if you all want her to start kickin ass I'll add them in as creatively as I can. So if you car at all either way, TELL ME BY, not the very next update but, THE NEXT UPDATE, after that and I'll do what I can to keep the majority of you happy, so if it doesn't go your way, sorry.

**CourtneyKogaLove:** yeah, Kagome has some rough times ahead too. Haha, I'm going to hold you to that you know, the whole paying for his mental institute bills. Oh, and if the check keeps saying it's being paid to me, don't worry, I'm really the mental institute, never mind all my new clothes and stuff. (_Wink, wink._)

**Abused Abuser:** I thought you might like that chapter, I think I'm getting good at this whole 'story writing' thing.

**BoredGirl17:** this story will never end, it will go on and on and on forever, haha, jk, but it won't end for a while, I still have a lot to tell. And he hasn't seen Rin, and this chapter kind of explains Kagome's reasoning, be it crazy or not. Haha.

**WildLatin:** we shall soon see if she gets them or not, I didn't put them in because I kind of wanted her to not be able to kick Naraku's ass, but now she can, because she's getting better, and if you all want I'll make her 'discover' them.

**Shichinintai's Girl:** haha, Inuyasha will continue to get his ass kicked until he admits Kagome is better than him too. (_Smiles._)

* * *

**Last chapter:**

"_Fine," Sesshomaru sighed, "When is this date?"_

"_I don't know yet, I'll go ask," Kagome said cheerfully, skipping off in the direction of the kitchen._

**Currently:**

"Hello? May I speak to Rin please?"

"Hold on for a second. RIN!"

"Yes, ma'am?" Rin said as she came up behind the store manager.

"This young lady would like to speak with you," she informed, walking away.

"Oh, hello, you're the girl that was with the doggie boys right?"

"Hehe, yup, that's me."

"What can I help you with?"

"Well you see…"

"Yes?"

"The older of the two 'doggie boys', his name is Sesshomaru, he's like a big brother to me, and he happens to be single, I just thought that since you seemed nice and all…"

"That I would go on a date with him?"

"Only if you're okay with it, I know it's kind of random, but I just think he need the PERFECT girl, and you seem like it."

"The cute one right?"

"Again, like a brother to me…"

"Okay, so the taller one, with all the cute markings on his face?"

"Yup, that's him."

"I guess I could spare a date with him, is he nice?"

"The nicest, once he gets to know you," Kagome smiled, and so did Rin.

"Okay, so when and where?"

"How about I just give you his number and you give me yours so he can call you or you can call him, sound good?"

"Sure," she squeaked happily as she scribbled down her number on a random piece of paper, and handed Kagome both her number and the other half of the paper. Kagome took a pen from the counter and jotted down Sesshomaru's cell number, which she happened to know by heart in case anything went wrong. "Well, thank you…um…I didn't catch your name…may I ask what it is?" Rin inquired a little embarrassed she hadn't asked sooner.

"I'm Kagome," the girl giggled, she knew she forgot to tell Rin something.

"Well thank you Kagome," Rin smiled sweetly, Kagome knew she'd be the perfect balance to Sesshomaru's emotionlessness.

"No, thank you. Bye Rin, hope to see you around soon!"

"You too, enjoy your pizza."

"Oh crap! I forgot about the pizza! Those darn dogs have probably scarffed it down already, see ya Rin!" Kagome yelled, running back to the table, phone number in hand.

"Hey Kagome, what took you so long?"

"Rin and I were just chatting, did you happen to save me any pizza?"

"No, that fat ass Sesshomaru ate it all."

"I did not."

"Oh, It's alright, I'll just eat when we get back to your house," Kagome smiled, nothing could bring her mood down.

"I was just kidding Kags, of course we saved you some!" Inuyasha told her as he shoved a plate of pizza at her, seeing her eyes light up even more he knew how hungry she was and was glad he didn't just eat it like he planned to earlier.

"Thanks guys," she said through a mouthful of food, "Oh, by the way," she chocked out while swallowing, "I got Rin's number for you Sesshy," she handed him the piece of paper with a big grin on her round face. It was then that Inuyasha really noticed the change in the girl, her saddened eyes were now shining brightly with pure joy, her cheeks were rosy, and her bruises were slowly dissipating, he wished she would stay like this forever, but knew it was impossible, she would have to go home in 5 days, whether he liked it or not, Sesshomaru had been working hard to get her out ASAP, but it was a long process since he had no proof of the abuse because Kagome would not let him take pictures of her bruises, and she would not testify, truth was, she was terrified to leave, Naraku could come at any time, and he would kill them all, all her friends, anyone she was close to, or even looked at would be dead. She knew it would happen, which was why she was hesitant to come back to the Takahashi's, she didn't want to get too close to them for fear of them being hurt, it would be all her fault, she would have to go home in five days, but at least she would have this weeks memories, other than the night as the part, to keep her happy through it all. But did she deserve to be happy? She didn't know. She had killed her baby brother and her mother, everyone said it was not her fault, but she knew it was, she should have been on time, even if her dad was going to kill them anyways, she could have been there to help them get out, instead she just got in the way, her mother died protecting her and Souta, Souta died because she was weak, it was all her fault, and she was not going to let more people she loved die for her foolishness. She knew that staying with the Takahashi's for another couple days would not hurt, her father was probably out at some bar getting drunk and fucking everything that walked, so she decided she would spend the rest of her time there, after all, it was her 'big brother' and the man she loved that she was living with for the time being, nothing could go wrong. Kagome smiled at the thought as she continued devouring her pizza, when she was finally done, the trio left the pizza joint and headed home, Kagome was exhausted, too tired to even stay to play a round of her favorite game, DDR (AN: for all you that don't know what that is, it's Dance Dance Revolution). The gentle bumps in the road on the way 'home' lulled Kagome to sleep, her head on Inuyasha's lap (An: not like that perverts, she laid down across the back seat), her frail body curled into a ball as Inuyasha absentmindedly stroked her curly black locks. When they got home Inuyasha carried her sleeping form upstairs to his room, he didn't want her to have a nightmare again and wake up alone, he gently tucked her in and laid in the spot next to her, listening to the steady rhythm of her breathing and examining her perfect face, other than the bruises, but her color was returning and she looked fairly healthy now, he smiled slightly as he kissed her forehead and slowly drifted to sleep himself.

**6 AM:**

"Time to get up Inu. We don't want to be late for school now do we?"

"And if I do?" he grumbled.

"You don't," she grinned.

"And why not?" he asked, still half asleep., but not failing to notice her smile slowly dissipate.

"Because I can't be late," she said quietly, it took him a minute to realize what she meant, if she was late, the office would call home, so he grumpily got up and started getting ready. As Inuyasha dragged himself across the floor to his shower Kagome went downstairs to make breakfast, she cooked what she normally did, making sure it was still warm as the two brothers trudged down the stairs and smiled happily as she passed each a plate.

"Aren't you going to eat Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as she headed upstairs.

"Oh, no, I'm not that hungry," she smiled awkwardly.

"You're eating too," Sesshomaru demanded, patting the seat next to him and shoveling half the food off his plate onto hers.

"Oh, no, really, I'm fine," she started up the stairs again when she felt someone grab her from behind, she breathed in the scent of pine trees and smiled slightly in bliss, until she remembered that he wanted her to eat, she just never ate breakfast, not since she was little, it never turned out well, "Inuyasha! Put me down this instant!" she yelled as he carried her to the table and plopped her down in the seat in between Sesshomaru and himself.

"Fine, but while you're here you might as well eat," he smirked at her, she glared back and stuck out her tongue as she began taking little bites of food. About 15 minutes later the two teens rose from the table and began getting ready for school, Sesshomaru stayed behind to put the dishes in the sink to make life easier for the maid. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked from inside his room, she was in the shower.

Inuyasha heard a faint "Yes?" called over the pounding droplets from the shower head.

"Have you seen my white wife-beater?"

"…maybe…"

"What'd you do with it? I was going to wear it today."

"You won't want to now," she sighed as she turned off the water, knowing he could hear her clearly.

"Why not?"

"Because I said you won't."

"Why'd you say that?"

"You'll see."

"Show me."

"Fine," she stated, walking out of the bathroom dressed in only a towel, her onyx curls framing her face beautifully, water droplets slowly fell from the tresses and Inuyasha watched one as it traveled down her neck, to her collar bone, down her chest and over part of her perfect mounds before disappearing into the soft white towel she wore to cover herself, his mouth went dry. The next thing she did would have surely sent him crazy if he hadn't turned around just before she bent over slightly to pick something up, (AN: no, the towel is not that short, it covers below her booty. :D) her perfect curves outlined by the thick, fluffy fabric, "Sorry," she shrugged as she threw the shrunken tank at the back of the boys head, catching him completely off guard.

"What happened?" he asked, examining his undershirt, "It looks like it would fit you now."

"I tried to wash the stains off it, and it kind of shrunk…" she laughed nervously.

"…" he sighed slightly before throwing the shirt back at her, "It doesn't matter, I have more. Maybe you can wear that one day when your bruises…hey, what happened to them? I can barely even tell they're there!"

"Oh, well Suikotsu gave me some ointment stuff, he said they'd be gone by today…I guess he was right," she grinned happily.

"Yeah, who knows, maybe you can stop wearing long sleeves by tomorrow," he smiled back, glad for the progression she has been making.

"I think I might," she grinned, grabbing her clothes from the drawer Inuyasha had given her (AN: that's right, she has her own drawer.) She pulled out a hot pink T that said 'SMILE' in big, sparkly, black letters, and a black long sleeve undershirt, with some dark wash baggy jeans, and of course her hot pink bra and undies set. She returned to the bathroom where she got dressed, she didn't do much with her hair, just left it curly, adding some de-frizzing serum to they would be more defined and pretty. When she walked out about 10 minutes later Inuyasha had already gone downstairs to wait in the car for her. She quickly grabbed her black converse, some black socks, and her black backpack and rushed out the door, making sure her make-up bag was still in her backpack as she ran out the door. Inuyasha was waiting for her by the curb and when he saw her leaned over and opened the passenger side door, buckling himself in as she ducked in. After buckling up herself she put down the car's sun visor and put on her make up using the mirror on it, then proceeded in putting on her shoes. As Kagome tied the laces on her last shoe the two pulled up into the schools parking lot and they both got out of the car and headed towards the school, just as the first warning bell rung. Kagome and Inuyasha were walking to their first period when someone came up behind Kagome and grabbed her ass, "MIROKU!" she yelled, turning to slap the boy, but to her surprise it wasn't him, "K…Koga?"

"In the flesh," he said with a grin like the Cheshire Cat.

"Hey, wolf-boy, what are you doing?" Inuyasha seethed.

"Just saying hi to MY woman. Got a problem with it?"

"Actually I do, she ain't your woman."

"And I suppose you think she's yours don't you dog-breath?"

"Um…don't I have a say in this?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Huh?" both boys said in unison, turning their heads in the direction they heard the small voice come from.

"I was just wondering if I had a say in all this…" she asked again, blushing a little in embarrassment.

"Of course you…"

"Don't," Koga finished for Inuyasha, even though that's not was he was going to say, "You are my woman, and I know dog-shit over here has brainwashed you into thinking I'm a bad person, can't you just give me a chance?" '_I've got her now, she won't be able to say no to that._'

"No, I can't," she said, walking off with Inuyasha, leaving a very confused and angry yokai behind. As they rounded the corner Inuyasha quickly pulled Kagome into the dark stairwell, "What is it Inuyasha?" she asked, only to have her mouth covered by his hand and a sharp shh emit from his mouth. He kept his hand there as a group of three girls walked by, there names were Kikyo, Kaugra and Kanna.

"Hey Kikyo, what are you going to do about Inuyasha?" Kaugra asked, swishing her fan around at her side, disturbing the wind flow, she could pick up Inuyasha's aura and didn't want Kanna telling on his and the girl he was with, Kaugra wasn't all that bad, she just hung out with the wrong crowd, thanks to her big sister (AN: you should all know that's Kanna.) Kanna hated Inuyasha and Kagome because their boss, Naraku, did, and so did his mistress Kikyo; Kaugra, on the other hand, liked the pair, even if they were always fighting, she always thought they'd make the perfect match, and now it seemed that they were finally together. She smiled slightly in amusement as Kikyo rambled on about her plans, she wasn't really paying attention to her, she just had to distract the pair of idiots.

"So what do you think?" Kikyo asked the wind sorceress.

"Great plan Kikyo, tell me if I can help in any way," she said boredly.

"I will," she smiled maliciously, "Oh, I will."

"Kaugra," Kanna said quietly as Kikyo walked away.

"Yes?"

"I know they were there. You seem to forget about my mirror," she said nonchalantly.

"Please don't tell," Kaugra begged the shorter girl quietly.

"I shall not. But don't screw up again, you know what Naraku will do if we disobey him or his slut," she said quietly, walking away. '_Damn you Naraku…I won't let you get my little sister…_'

**Back with Kags and Inu:**

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, I heard."

"What do we do?"

"We wait," silence, "Hey Kags?"

"Hm?"

"We're leaving."

"What? Not again, I can't fall behind in school!"

"Today's the last day, promise."

"Fine, but my dad better not get a call home."

"Then we need to hurry before the bell rings," he said, scooping her up in his arm, earning a squeak of surprise, and dashing through the almost empty halls to the main office.

"Leaving again Mr. Takahashi?"

"Last time this week, I swear," he said, crossing his heart, but what the secretary failed to notice was his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Fine," she sighed, looking behind him at the girl he just set down, "And who is this? Will she be going too?"

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi, and yes, she will, but I need for you to NOT call her home, promise me, or I swear I will sue this school so bad that the entire faculty including you will have to live in the same small box on the street."

"That serious aye? I will not. Now leave, before anyone else sees you two," she said, rushing them out the door.

okay, so that chapter was kind of all over the place, but i so many thoughts and so little time, so sorry about that. Keep reading! :D


	17. The First Kiss

Hey my wonderful readers

So um, it's been brought to my attention that I spelled Kagura's name wrong, hehe, oops. Never was a very good speller type person. Oh well, I'll just fix it next time I decide to throw her in.

_**READ THIS IT'S VERY IMPORTANT: READ THIS IT'S VERY IMPORTANT: READ THIS IT'S VERY IMPORTANT:READ THIS IT'S VERY IMPORTANT:**_

Okay, so, so far, NONE of you have voted. I need some opinions here people. Don't leave your cuddly little writer in a fog; she needs to know what YOU, yes you, want, so do tell. If you have NO idea what I'm talking about, check the 2nd paragraph of my beginning comments on the last chapter. Oh, and I've also had a request to put in some lemons, so I'll try, no promises that they are any good, but hey, I'm almost 16, and very, VERY innocent, so don't be mad if they suck, I'm trying my best, mmkay?

**Darkfairykara:** I'm glad you like the story, and I'm sorry about your mom…:'(. I don't understand how or why parents do that to their kids, makes me mad. I hope everything's okay now though, nobody should have to go through something like that. Oh, and I'll try to make the chapters longer, I just try to update fast, so they end up short, hehe, but I'll just have to spend more time writing. :D Haha, yeah, I'm an A, so I kinda wish mine were a little bigger, but everyone keeps saying how lucky I am cause they are a hassle, and I hear they can give you back problems when you grow up, my mom's best friend had to get a reduction, she feels a lot better now. :D

**Ruminative-Be: **I like to be random, I do it a lot, but I'm trying REALLY hard not to be in this story, I just have many thoughts, hehe. And yeah, I'm not so good with the whole taking words and putting them together to form sentences that make sense, if that makes any sense, and I'm also very bad with spelling, I'm glad you pointed that out to me though, hehe, wouldn't want to continue spelling her name wrong and look like a dork.

**Sgt. Justin Smith:** mmkay, I'll try to fit some in, sorry if they're bad, I'm not really 'experienced'.

**Abused Abuser:** I think she's scared about going home too, I know I would be, hehe. Well thank you much my cuddly little reviewer who has still not hit me with 'the belt'. Ah, bet you forgot about it didn't you? Well I didn't, I don't want to get beat with a belt, it's no fun (_sticks tongue out_).

**BoredGirl17:** yes, and these last few days of freedom will just fly right by, like _WOOSH_.

* * *

**Last chapter:**

"_Her name is Kagome Higurashi, and yes, she will, but I need for you to NOT call her home, promise me, or I swear I will sue this school so bad that the entire faculty including you will have to live in the same small box on the street."_

"_That serious aye? I will not. Now leave, before anyone else sees you two," she said, rushing them out the door_

**Currently:**

"Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha finally broke the silence in the car, jerking Kagome from her thoughts.

"Yes Inu?"

"Whatcha thinkin' bout?"

"…if I told you I'd have to kill you," she teased.

"I'm willing to take that risk," he smirked back.

"Well…I GUESS I could tell you…on one condition."

"Yes?"

"You wait until we get to your house."

"Fine," he sighed, even though they were only 5 seconds from the mansion. '_I wonder why it has to wait till then…maybe she'll…_'

"Inuyasha? You just passed your house, baka."

"Keh, shut up wench, I meant to do that."

"Oh really? Why?" she asked sarcastically.

"So I could do this!" he yelled as he zipped the car around in a circle and a half going about 70mph, Kagome held onto his arm for dear life, leaving fingernail imprints on his arm.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Stop being such a baby, I had the car under control," he laughed slightly, causing her to mumble something incoherent. "Now that we're here, tell me what you were thinking about."

"Just wait a little longer," Kagome smirked, leading him upstairs to the room they currently shared.

"Why?" he whined, flattening his, now visible since they entered the house, ears.

"This is why," Kagome said quickly shoving him into the door, successfully closing it behind him as she planted a kiss on his lips, catching him completely off guard.

"Wow," he breathed out, "What was that for?"

"You asked what I was thinking about," Kagome blushed, suddenly not so confident.

"I like the way you think," Inuyasha smirked, gently grabbing her chin and lifting her face as he lowered his own, softly kissing her on the tip of her nose, earning a small giggle from the girl. "What?"

"You're so cute sometimes, you know that?"

"Well, you're cute all the time," he smirked, causing her cheeks to become bright red.

"So, we're you thinking about anything other than me?"

"No, not really," she replied shyly, which caused Inuyasha to smiled proudly.

"Kagome?" he asked after a minute of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Can I…can I kiss you?"

"Um, didn't I just kiss you, or was that just another day dream?" she asked confused.

"You did, I was just making sure you still wanted to…" he said scratching the back of his head, looking at the ground. He felt something warm and soft touch his lips and gentle hands wrap around his neck, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the small waist of girl, returning the kiss. Soon Kagome felt him start licking at her lips, asking for entrance which she granted immediately, beginning the battle for dominance between the twos' tongues. The stubborn pair never gave up and Inuyasha soon backed her up onto the bed behind her, pinning her down beneath him, and pulled away slightly to let her catch her breath, "You put up more of a fight than I thought you would, put judging by our position, I'd say I won," he smirked again. Next thing he knew she had flipped him over and she was now straddling his waist.

"I'd say I won," she smiled brightly.

"Oh really?" he asked, earning a nod in response, "Well do you know what you win?" she shook her head, "A kiss from the hottest guy you know."

"Oh my God? I get to kiss Hojo?" she smiled wickedly, and Inuyasha frowned.

"I meant me…" he said sadly, believing she was serious about the whole Hojo thing.

"I was kidding," she smiled against his lips, "The hottest guy I know is underneath me right now," she kissed him gently before climbing off the boy and heading towards the kitchen to make them both some lunch.

"You better have been," he yelled after her, "Or I might have to go make his face a little less attractive," he laughed and followed her downstairs.

"What do you want for lunch Inu?"

"Ramen," he drooled.

"I take it you like ramen," she giggled, wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth with a napkin.

"Like it? I love it!" he yelled, pulling her into a kiss before she could walk away and start the ramen.

"Mm," she groaned into the kiss, pulling back slightly, "I thought you wanted ramen?"

"I want you more," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Pervert," she laughed, giving him a gentle slap on his toned abs. "Now, let me get started so you won't have to wait as long," she winked and was pulled into another kiss before he let her go.

"I do love ramen," he said as he walked out of the kitchen towards the sofa in the living room, he hopped over the back, grabbed the remote and flipped lazily through the channels. "Damn, there's nothing good on…" he sighed, getting up and walking back towards the kitchen.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called over her shoulder, jumping in surprise to find him standing right behind her, a small squeak emitting from her mouth.

"Yes?" he asked curiously, laughing on the inside about her reaction.

"Do you want chicken or beef?" she asked, regaining her composure.

"How about both? I can have beef ramen and my little chicken Kagome," he said the last part huskily, grabbing her waist from behind and nipping at her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"Hey, I'm no chicken!" she tried to act calm and collected, but her insides were raging with lust.

"Sure, that's why you jumped and squeaked when you saw I was behind you right?" he asked, continuing what he had been doing before, he could smell her arousal, but didn't want to take it any further for her sake, he knew she wasn't ready to take their relationship that far yet.

"Shut up," she said as she turned in his arms to face him, his golden eyes seemed to pierce through the barrier she always held up and look into her soul. They stood there for a moment, and just as Inuyasha started to lean in, the timer went off signaling the noodles were done.

"Damn it," he said as she pulled away to take the noodles off the stove, pouring in the flavoring and dividing it into bowls.

"It's not like you've never kissed me before," she said nonchalantly as she sat the bowl of steaming noodles in front of the boy and sat down next to him.

"Yeah, I know, but now I'm addicted," he smiled as she blushed; he loved doing that to her, she looked so cute and innocent when she did. She had no idea how beautiful she really was. He sighed at the thought and began shoveling down his soup.

"Hungry?" she giggled, watching him inhale the steaming broth.

"Nope, I just love ramen," he smirked.

"Then take the rest of mine," she said, shoving the still half-full bowl in front of him, "I'm full."

"No, eat, now." He demanded, pushing the bowl back in front of her.

"But I'm not hungry!" she whined.

"I don't care, eat." He said, picking up a spoonful and holding it to her mouth.

"What are you going to feed me n…" she started as he shoved the spoon in her mouth, she swallowed before finishing her question, "now?"

"Yep," he smiled, "Now, open the tunnel, here comes the train," he laughed.

"I'm not a baby you kno…" she said crossing her arms as another spoonful entered her mouth, after swallowing she glared at the hanyou, who just laughed and kept feeding her until all her soup was gone.

"There," she smiled at the glaring girl, "Now where was I before that damned timer went off?"

"I don't believe you're going back there again," Kagome pouted, folding her arms across her chest, looking away.

"Aw, why not?" Inuyasha whined, "I was just making sure you got your nutrition, gotta look out for my girl."

"Your…your girl?" Kagome stuttered.

"Yeah, you want to be my girlfriend, right?" he asked, the end of his sentence sounded desperate.

"Well yeah…but…"

"But what?" he asked confused.

"I don't want you to get hurt," she cried, "You don't know what Naraku is capable of!"

"Naraku?"

"Yeah, my 'dad'."

"Shit, Kagome, why didn't you tell me he was your dad?"

"Oh I don't know, I guess it just never came up when you were constantly teasing me," she fought to hold back tears, as she replied sarcastically.

"Look, Kagome, I'm sorry about that. I was stupid, Kagome, please forgive me."

"I don't know Inuyasha," she said, running up the stairs.

"Please Kagome!" he yelled after her, once he was at the base of the stairs he whispered, "I love you…"

* * *

Okay, I know, short chapter, but I'm going to a friends in a bit to help her move and I'm spending the night, so I wanted to update for all of you guys. I promise the next chapter will be longer, DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!! So have a fantastic rest of the weekend.

INUYASHA FINALLY ADMITTED HIS FEELINGS! Well, at least to himself, since Kagome couldn't hear him.


	18. Is It Love? Or Is It Fancy Feast?

Hey my wonderful readers

Wow, hehe. You guys make me laugh. So I just got home and now I'm gunna start writing the next chapter.

**MarineMP18:** hehe, don't worry about reviewing all the time, although I do love hearing from you. Only do it when you want to. :D I understand the busy thing, when are you going to be leaving? You're theory on the miko powers was very convincing, and I almost went with it, but then I decided they don't really fit into my storyline, it would seem too forced and you guys wouldn't like that.

**KagomeMarie:** yeah, Kagome gets in a lot of trouble.

**BoredGirl17:** I know, I love the fluff, takes away some of her sadness. Narakus very important in her life.

**Abused Abuser:** bahahaha, I'm scared. _runs away in fear, then turns around and sticks tongue out._ I'm updating NOW, hehe.

**Aurora Rehona:** she has a wall built up hiding her true feelings from everyone, it's normal for having that happen, she's acquired it over the years, I guess I forgot to put that in there, sorry for the confusion. But every once in a while the wall crumbles, especially when she goes back home you'll see a HUGE change. Thanks for the review.

**CourtneyKogaLove: **hehe, good, I can't wait to go on that shopping spree, oops, I mean, send Naraku to that mental institution…yeah…that's what I meant. _shifty eyes_ well thank you very much, and thanks for your vote, I don't think I'll put miko powers in, I just don't think they fit.

**Darkfairykara:** Yeah, I agree on the miko powers wouldn't fit, idk they'd be out of place. Plus I kinda like the Inuyasha to the rescue thing. Hehe. I'm glad everything worked out for you. I love dogs, they're super cute, my doggys having puppies soon, YAY!

* * *

**Last chapter:**

"_Look, Kagome, I'm sorry about that. I was stupid, Kagome, please forgive me."_

"_I don't know Inuyasha," she said, running up the stairs._

"_Please Kagome!" he yelled after her, once he was at the base of the stairs he whispered, "I love you…"_

**Currently:**

Kagome sat curled up on the corner of Inuyasha's bed, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs as she sobbed into her knees, leaving huge wet spots on her new jeans. Her body was shaking violently, she didn't know why she was crying so hard, it just seemed that anything and everything she wanted was just out of her reach. She felt like she was tied down and everything she wanted was surrounding her, taunting her, when she would reach out to them they would be right at her fingertips, if only she could reach just a little further…

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, peeking his head through the door.

"Get out," she demanded, just above a whisper, but the boy still advanced.

"Come on Kags, what's wrong?"

"I said GET OUT!" she screamed throwing her shoe at him. Inuyasha ducked, barely missing being struck in the head by the shoe that just left a hole in the wall from the force at which it was thrown.

"Kagome, please, calm down," he said, creeping towards her again, ready for her to throw something else.

"Leave," she said in a deathly low voice, looking at the hanyou who looked slightly taken aback at her tone.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me how I can make it up to you."

"Make what up to me?" she scowled, "Not like you ever cared…"

"I do care, I did care, and I will ALWAYS care about you Kagome!"

"Then why the fuck did you treat me so horribly up until now?!"

"I…I don't know…" he stuttered, she just looked at him with that face, the one that says 'I told ya so…' but she didn't look disappointed, she knew it was coming, she knew no one could ever care about her other than her mother, and possibly her baby brother, he was too young to tell, but they were both DEAD, she could never bring them back. Kagome looked away, fighting to hold back tears, she didn't want to cry anymore, she'd had enough of it, she needed to be strong, for her mother, for Souta, but most of all, for Inuyasha, she wanted to SHOW him she could handle herself, that she didn't need him to pretend to like her, that she didn't need anyone, she could do this by herself, and she only had three more days until Thursday, the day she would return 'home'. She couldn't really call that…place…home anymore, she didn't feel welcome or loved there, she knew what a real home felt like, she was living in one now, but she had to leave, it was for the best… "I guess," he started again, after watching her face go through an array of emotions, but when she looked up at him, her face held no emotion, it held…nothing…her eyes seemed to be clouded over in a fog, her expressions were stoic, like Sesshomaru's usually were, and her scent had changed, he could no longer smell the hidden joy and love in her, nor could her smell her overpowering sadness and despair, it was like she was gone, and nothing could bring her back, this sent shivers down his spine as her continued, "I guess that you could say I was acting like a little kid…you know that whole first grade thing, boy likes girl, boy treats girl like crap so girl doesn't suspect that he likes her, then hopefully girl figures out that she likes him and they live happily ever after. I guess I just never grew up, I always liked you, and now, now I think I l…I think I love you, Kagome…" he saw it for a second, he smelled it too, it was such a sweet smell, the smell of pure joy, like nothing could ever bring her down…but apparently something could, for the next thing he knew she was overcome with distress and…fear…what was she afraid of? Was she afraid of him? She knew he would protect her from Naraku, at all costs, so what was she afraid of now? He had to find out, but subtly… "Kagome?"

"Yes?" she asked, her words were coated in the fear she held, it stung his ears and slightly angered him that she was so scared and he didn't know what to do to help her.

"Will you go out with me?"

"…huh?" she shook herself out of her thoughts, trying to concentrate on what he had just said… '_Did he just? I think he did… Did he?_'

"I said… Will. You. Go. Out. With. Me?" she looked away, contemplating it, it seemed, he could tell she wanted to by the look of longing on her face, but the fear rose inside her again, the scent burned his nose, he was almost sent into a frenzy, he wanted to attack anyone and everyone who tried to harm his mate, but her gentle touch on his arm calmed him. '_Wait… did I just call her my…mate?_'

"I'd love to…" she smiled sadly, but Inuyasha didn't seem to notice, he was overjoyed she had accepted, she was his girlfr… "But," his heart sank, "I can't…" she finished, a single tear drop forced its way out of the corner of her left eye, which Inuyasha wiped lovingly away. He stared deeply into her chocolate brown orbs, they wavered a bit then looked sharply away, he understood why she thought she couldn't at that moment, and he was going to fix it right then. Inuyasha tilted her chin upwards a bit, she didn't back away, she wanted it, good. He planted a soft kiss on her soft lips, it was so simple, but meant so much, she whimpered a bit when he backed away, quickly coming to her senses and scooting away from her hanyou, '_Wait, my hanyou? No…I don't…_' "I don't deserve this… I don't deserve you… You deserve someone better…"

"There IS no better for me Kagome. You're perfect in my eyes."

"DON'T LIE TO ME INUYASHA!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, she wouldn't believe what he was telling her, she couldn't, she had grown up most of her life knowing she was flawed, too flawed for anyone to love, she was lucky to have the father she had, he took care of her and kept her sorry ass alive, she deserved to die.

"Kagome…" he said softly, trying his hardest to be gentle with the girl, he didn't want to scare her, but she needed to hear this, "Don't listen to your bastard of a father. He's lying to you, you deserve better, better than me, but I'm hoping you feel the same way I feel for you and you'll give this unworthy hanyou a chance. Please Kagome, I love you. You're perfect, I think so, Sango thinks so, Miroku thinks so, Sesshomaru thinks so, even Bankotsu and his brothers who you JUST MET think so. Kagome, you're beautiful, you're smart, you're caring, and I just can't seem to get you off my mind. I will protect you with my life and I'm sure the other would do the same, they love you too Kagome, they don't want to see you hurt." By now the hanyou was cradling the small girl in his arms as she cried, he rocked her gently back and forth until she fell into a light slumber. He slowly placed her on the bed and tucked her in, going downstairs to watch television. About an hour later he heard her rustling around upstairs and went to check on her, he found her halfway out of her jeans hoping around trying to get them off. "I think you need to take your shoes off first," he snickered, earning himself a glare from the girl.

"Stop laughing and help me."

"Are you sure?" he asked, not sure what to do.

"Of course, what kind of GIRLFRIEND would I be if I didn't trust my BOYFRIEND enough to help me get undressed?" those two words stood out in his mind and replayed over and over until he was shaken from his thoughts by a loud _THUD_ , Kagome was know wrestling on the ground with the leg of her pants, Inuyasha chuckled and walked over to help, "Finally," she joked, smiling slightly.

"Why are you changing anyways?" Inuyasha asked as he slipped off her shoes, then her pants.

"It's a surprise, now get out," she said quickly shoving him out while slamming the door shut and locking it.

"Aw," he whined, "I wanna see!"

"Hold your horses," she laughed at his childish tone through the door.

"But I don't got any!"

"Well hold…yourself…I don't know, hold something!"

"Can I hold you?" he asked slyly.

"Sure," she said flinging open the door. Inuyasha was dumbstruck, she looked…HOTT! She was wearing lingerie that framed her perfect body, it was black with a corset top and thong bottoms, the stockings were held onto the top by thin leather straps, and Inuyasha favorite part, it was completely see-through. The young man couldn't resist himself and kissed her passionately, she wrapped her arms around his back, closed the door, and locked it, then snuck her hands to the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. When Kagome finally had to pull back for air she smiled seductively at the hanyou, panting slightly from shortness of breath.

"Wow, Kagome," Inuyasha breathed, "What's all this for?"

"You…" she blushed slightly, feeling stupid now.

"Well I love it," Inuyasha said planting a soft kiss on her temple.

"Really?" she smiled brightly.

"Yeah, but why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what?"

"Taunting me like this, I'm not sure I can take this any longer."

"Who said I was just taunting you?"

"Are you sure about this Kagome?"

"Positive," she smiled up at him, '_I don't want my only memories of sex to be rape…by my 'father' no less…I just hope Inuyasha likes me half as much as I love him…_'

**MY FIRST EVER ATTEMPT AT A LEMON: (Don't read if you don't like this kind of stuff, it's in here for readers who requested it and cause I wrote it. Hehe.)**

Inuyasha was hesitant for a moment, sure he wanted it, and not just because he was a horny bastard, he was in love with this girl, but he wasn't sure if she REALLY wanted it, or if she just felt like she had to, he tried to sniff out any sense of doubt on her, but there was none, he asked again to be sure, "You don't have to do this you know? I love you; I can wait until you are ready, if you ever are. Don't feel obligated to." He gently caressed her face, looking into her deep brown eyes, he got lost for a moment until she spoke again.

"Inuyasha, I love you, I WANT this. I don't feel obligated in the least, but if you don't want to, I understand." She started slipping Inuyasha's robe on, heading for the shower with a pile of her clothes, she felt so dirty, of course he wouldn't want her, she was so stupid; why would she think he would want someone as used and un-pure as she was? He could probably tell her father had already taken her before that asshole Taro did. Why would he care what she wants anyways? A hand on her shoulder stopped her degrading thoughts in their tracks, it was him, she could tell. Inuyasha spun her around to face him and kissed her passionately. While caught up in the kiss Kagome started pulling at the hem of his shirt, lifting it above his head, they only broke apart long enough for the fabric to slide between them. Inuyasha lead a trail of kisses down her neck, nipping slightly at her collar bone making her giggle, then gasp in pleasure. He then proceeded in unzipping her corset top after unhooking it from her long stockings, it fell to the floor with a slight thud and he heard her gasp when the cold air hit her already hard nipples. Kagome slid her hands down his firm chest to the buckle on his pants, easily discarding it as his pants sagged slightly, she couldn't help but arch her back as he started suckling on her left breast and fondling the right, taking a deep breath she unbuttoned his pants and let them drop to the floor as he stepped out of them, he was now only in his boxers and she in her thong and thigh highs and black stilettos.

"Hey Kagome?" he said huskily.

"Yeah?" she breathed.

"Where did you get this outfit?"

"Um…Victoria's Secret I think, Sango got it for me…"

"I'll have to remember to thank Sango…" he grinned mischievously, then pounced on her, making her fall onto the bed with a surprised squeak. He was now straddling her waist, she was pouting playfully. "Oh, we can't have you frowning now can we?" he asked her, tickling her mercilessly; she giggled and squealed telling him to stop. He watched as her perfect mounds bounced around, he was growing harder with every move she made, and he didn't think that was possible, he was already so hard it was painful. When he finally couldn't take it anymore he stopped, she looked up at him with love, trust, and lust in her eyes, she was so damn hot. They both ripped at each others undergarments, throwing them to the side. As Inuyasha positioned himself at her entrance he asked one last time, "Are you sure about this?" she nodded, and he slowly slid himself in, he knew he was big, and he didn't want to hurt the poor girl. She kissed his neck and he knew it meant he could proceed. He slid himself out a little and thrust back in, he continued at this slow pace for a few seconds until he heard her groan slightly.

"Faster," she said, he obliged. He thrust faster into her, and faster, each thrust bringing more ecstasy to the both of them. Kagome writhed in pleasure underneath him, he liked it and could feel himself getting harder still, he was now pounding into Kagome, and she loved it. She felt herself wrap her small legs around his waist in an effort for him to get deeper still; he got on his knees and started pile driving her until she was close to passing out. She wanted to keep going, but she knew she couldn't take anymore blood rushing to her head. Kagome had had enough of having him in charge and quickly flipped him over, getting slightly woozy from all the blood rushing back down her body, but she didn't care. She was now riding Inuyasha, with each up and down movement her boobs 'danced', she arched her back slightly as she climaxed, shouting out Inuyasha's name. The added pleasure of her walls rippling around his member caused Inuyasha to start climaxing as well, but he quickly pulled out of her, making sure no cum got in her body, she couldn't handle getting pregnant right now, she wasn't ready for that. She gave him a quizzical look as she rolled back on top of him, straddling his waist. (AN: no, he's not still hard, she's just sitting on his waist, nothing else.)

**DONE!!**

"We don't want you pregnant now do we?" he asked, knowing why she was giving him that look.

"No, I guess not, thanks…" she smiled down at him, kissing his forehead, "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get out of these stilettos, they're killing my feet and I didn't even walk in them that much," she giggled, he loved when she did that. As she was walking to the shower he called after her.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Inuyasha," she smiled at him and headed for the shower again.

The next couple of days went by as usual, Inuyasha and Kouga fighting over who's woman Kagome was, Inuyasha being over protective of Kagome, and Sango and Miroku just being so darn cute together. Kagome enjoyed her last few days at the Takahashi's, although she had not seen much of her 'big brother', she sort of missed him. Soon though, it was Thursday, the day she would be going back…there.

finally, after days of writing im done with this chapter. sorry about the horribly long wait, lots came up and i barely ha dtime to get on my comp. my dog had 11 puppies, i have a head cold from being out in the cold wind rain for track all wednesday at the meet, AIMS (its a test that everyone in highschool here has to take, if they dont pass all 3, next year 4, sections they dont graduate, a while back we did the reading and writing pertions, theyre adding science next year) math was tuesday, monday was just horrible, yeasterday my cousin had a baseball game, and saturday and sunday i was shopping for my sweet sixteen party. so again, sorry i didnt tell you, but i thought id have more time each day, so yeah. heres your chapter, sorry its short. next one will be better. promise.


	19. Only A One Night Thing

Hey my wonderful readers

Hoppy, hoppy, hoppy, like a little bunny…don't know where that came from… MY COMPS UP AND RUNNING!! So here yall go. Oh, and thanks for all the birthday wishes! :D

**Darkfairykara: **the puppies are ½ chocolate lad, ¼ chow chow, 1/8 poodle, and 1/8 everything else. They are super adorable. The AIMS is Arizona's Instrument to Measure Standards, or something like that, just some stupid test that I know I passed, but was still freaked out for cause I want to exceed. Good job on passing yours though!

**BoredGirl17:** Thanks for sharing your opinion, I really do appreciate it, but they have known each other for a very long time and now not all her memories of sex are bad ones. So I'm happy for her, so I hope you understand my thought process in that. I'll get to both your questions within the next couple of chapters; I don't want to give anything away just yet.

**KagomeMarie:** Yes, Kagome is going home Tear, but she needs to, or my story would die.

**WildLatin:** Thanks, that was my first ever lemon, I stole some ideas from other stories I've read…lol. But she will be kicking some ass, I promise. Just in her own, special, Kagome way.

**Flam1ng1c3:** hi!

**Fanficismything:** Hey, wouldn't want her pregnant now would we? That would just be bad for everyone. Hehe, thanks for your review! :D

**Abused Abuser:** I'm excited for my birthday too! Woo! Except for I can't drive until the end of school cause I'm still in drivers ed. Oh well. AHHH! MY TONGUE!! I LOVE ICE CREAM!! Haha. Alright, I won't stick it out at you anymore, _sticks tongue out quickly_ Okay, I promise, that was the last time.

**MarineMP18:** Yesss, Kagome and Inuyasha have moved forward with their relationship! Yippee! Ew, I HATE doctors. They're evil. They always tell me not to run or dance on my injuries, but what do they know right? Lol. Sucky thing is my mom works at a doctors office so like every little thing that goes wrong with me means a trip to the doctor, so I usually don't tell her unless it REALLY hurts.

* * *

**Neko-Chan7625:** well thank you. I tried my best, lol.

**Last chapter:**

_The next couple of days went by as usual, Inuyasha and Kouga fighting over who's woman Kagome was, Inuyasha being over protective of Kagome, and Sango and Miroku just being so darn cute together. Kagome enjoyed her last few days at the Takahashi's, although she had not seen much of her 'big brother', she sort of missed him. Soon though, it was Thursday, the day she would be going back…there._

**Currently:**

Or not so currently, seeing as we are now looking into the life of Sesshomaru as of Monday ((Sesshomaru's POV)):

As they walked out of the door I couldn't help but worry, Kagome had changed a lot over the weekend and I wasn't sure how the people at school would take it. So before they left I warned Inuyasha to keep an eye on her, I didn't want anything to happen to her, she's like my baby sister you know? Next I was on my way to work, the whole way there I couldn't get the fact that she would be going back to our worst enemy, Naraku's, house on Thursday. He was the worst mother fucking bitch in the world, I've hated him ever since he… Wait, I'm getting carried away, back on track now. She had to go back there, I had no way around it, no matter how many times I tried or how many strings I pulled, the earliest I could get her out of there was 3 weeks from Thursday. THREE FUCKING WEEKS! Sorry about that, sometimes I just hate the legal system. What if he kills her in those three weeks? I can't do anything about it or I'd get thrown in jail as well, and then who knows where she would end up? No, I just have to keep a close watch on her. And by me, I mean Inuyasha. She seems to have taken a liking to him, and he to her. He knows the consequences of her getting hurt in any way. I think hes in love; I haven't smelled him so happy in a long time, since…well since a long time ago anyways. She really does seem to be progressing. Hm…I wonder what time it is. It's seven already? Well, time to go on that 'date' Kagome set me up on. I know it was with good intentions, but I'm not really into the dating thing, girls are a waste of my valuable time, time I should be spending on her case. Plus, girls only want to be with me for my money and my apparent hotness. Sigh. Oh well, I guess I'll get dressed then. What to wear, what to wear? How about this? Yes, this will do. The doorbell is ringing, that must be…Rin was it? Oh well, not that it matters; I'll only have to do this for tonight.

"Hello," I answer the door.

"Hi!" a cheerful voice floats up to my sensitive ears. As I look down the most beautiful creature I have ever seen comes into my field of vision.

"So you're Rin I presume?" I try to sound disinterested.

"Yup," she smiles up at me, "And I 'presume' you're Sesshomaru right?"

"That is correct."

"May I call you Sesshy?"

"No," 'only Kagome may call me that' I tell myself.

"Fine," she huffs, she looks so cute I just want to pick her up and squeeze her.

"Let us go then?"

"After you, Sesshomaru," she spits out my name in a playful, yet angry way. We drive in silence to the restaurant, I'm taking her to Chez Moi (AN: French for My House), it's fancy, yet not so. After all, this is a one time only thing. As we get out of the car I really get to appreciate her beauty. She is about five foot five, short, but in a cute way. She has beautiful brown eyes, rich brunette hair that is put up in a messy, yet sophisticated, bun with random curls hanging down, she is thin, but not too thin, this is accentuated by her golden yellow and orange checkered kimono with green outlines of circles adorning the fabric a green belt and green sandals, she also has added a yellow daffodil to her hair that completes her outfit. It was a simple, childish, style, but it works for her, she looks stunning. I am also wearing a kimono, the one my father gave me before he…died. It is pure white with crimson on the bottom edges of my sleeves and on my left shoulder, there are also red circles with a white ring inside them around the edges of the red trimming, I wear this with a yellow sash that has purple accents, I must admit, I do like how I look today.

"Reservations?" the greeter asks, I scoff at the question, does he not know who I am? Oh well, I had made them anyways.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Mr. Takahashi, follow me if you will. We have set up a special dining area for you and your lovely date." We follow silently as he leads us to the back room, as he opens the door the scent of roses attack my senses, there are much too many but they decorate the area beautifully. The floor is coated in rose petals and in the center of our table, topped with white linen with a lace trim, is a bouquet of a dozen roses. The only light is that of a single candle also in the center of the table. Simple, yet elegant, like Rin. Wait, what was that? Oh well, it doesn't matter anyways, this is only a one night thing. We both order our food, a salad with grilled chicken for me and a steak with mashed potatoes, green beans, corn, and a side salad for her. Usually girls are afraid to eat around me, but obviously she isn't. She also isn't in this for my money either, she seemed surprised to find out whom I was and also wanted to pay for her own dinner since she was getting so much food, but I will not allow that. She eats a lot, yet she is so thin, I guess I'll never have to worry about her going anorexic, she's so happy too, for the past hour we've been having conversations about anything and everything, right now we're seeing how long we can talk about paper clips. (AN: hah, me and my friend Colin did that one day. Three hours later we had a world made of paper clips that we ruled, well actually I did because I killed him for the money. Lol. It was so funny.) This girl is quite amusing, she is so happy, like nothing will ever go wrong. I wish that were true. I like the way she makes me feel. But this is only a one night thing.

"Are you ready to leave now?"

"Aw, Fluffy, you're just mad cause I'm going to kill you for the money we'll make in our paper clip world aren't you?"

"No, but it is quite late and I have two teenagers waiting at home for me, I should not want to leave them much longer."

"Oh, you mean Kagome and…Inuyaba?"

"Inuyasha, and yes."

"OH! Well why didn't you say so? I want to talk to Kagome!"

"Then let us leave, the limo will be waiting up front."

"Alrighty then, and Fluffy?"

"Hm?" I don't know why she calls me Fluffy, usually I'd kill someone for calling me that, but she's different. Too bad this is only a one night thing.

"Thank you," I nod as we head out to the limo, my arm around her shoulders, keeping her warm in the cold night air. We had been there until midnight, all the other people had left hours ago, not that it mattered, I am Sesshomaru Takahashi anyways. All the ride home we talk about Kagome, I haven't told her about the abuse Kagome has suffered, only what I remember of her from when we were young. Rin is an interesting girl. Hopefully this won't be only a one night thing.

As we walk through the door I can smell it. The scent is so strong and so…passionate. I'll kill Inuyasha for this. She's my baby sister, she's not ready for that yet. She had been raped once, so I'm sure he took advantage of her weak state of mind. I tell Rin to sit on the couch while I go fetch the younger children and she does. As I walk up the stair the scent grows stronger, it's sickening.

"Inuyasha!" I whisper. I know he can hear me.

"What? When did you get home?" he whispers back, he knows I don't want her to hear.

"Tell Kagome to go downstairs, Rin is waiting." I say aloud, and he obeys, now, I need to talk to him. I can hear the young girl rushing to look decent, she doesn't know I can smell what happened, not that it matters, I'll kill him for it anyways, she has nothing to worry about. I watch her pop out of the door then hop cheerfully down the stairs. "Inuyasha."

"Yes?" (AN: this is all in whispers, they don't want the girls hearing.)

"What the FUCK did you do to her?"

"I don't know what you mean," he whispers, trying to play dumb with me.

"Don't fuck around, I can smell you know."

"Then shouldn't you know?"

"I do! But I want to know why you forced her into it."

"I didn't! I would never do that to Kagome!"

"Then explain the smell of sex that is now spread throughout the house!"

"She wanted it okay? She didn't want her only memories of sex to be Taro raping her! I love her Sessh, I would never do anything to hurt her!" his eyes held such sincerity and love that I have to believe him, even his scent does not speak of a lie.

"I shall ask her myself come morning, for now, get decent and come downstairs to talk with Rin." As we walk down the stairs the sound of laughter wafts up to my ears, the girls are having fun and Kagome seems to be glowing with happiness. I guess he was telling the truth. When it comes time for Rin to leave the girls hug goodbye and even Inuyasha seems unhappy to see her go. It's quite chilly out and it's raining, so I put my jacket around her shoulders and hold the umbrella above her head as I walk her to her car. She hesitates when we reach the driver's side door, and starts taking off the jacket I had lend her. "Keep it, it'll still be cold when you get home," I hand her the umbrella as well, "And it will still be raining, don't want you to get that beautiful kimono all wet." She smiled at me, I love her smile, it seems to light up the world. As I stare deep into her chocolate eyes and unconsciously start to lean in for a kiss, to my surprise, she closes the gap and next thing I know we are soaked in rain making out by her car door. Finally, she pulls away, gets into her car and leaves with a sweet 'thank you'. I smile knowing this isn't just a one night thing.

So Sesshy's got a woman. I decided to tell you what Sesshomaru was up to while Kagome and Inuyasha were...having fun. Next Chapter, it's the dreaded Thursday, the day Kagome goes 'home.' Some questions will be raised, some may be answered. Who knows?


	20. Home Home On The Range

Hey my wonderful readers

Hey guys, thanks for the Birthday wishes. It was a blast. Here's your new chapter. Sorry it took FOREVER, it's not even that long, my internet just decided to be dumb and not come up for the past 3 days. But it gave me time to work on the next chapter which will be up soon. AHH!! MY STORYS ALMOST OVER! Oh well, plenty more where this came from, I hope.

* * *

**Flam1ng1c3:** hello.

**Darkfairykara:** I know 5'5" is a good height for a girl; I'm 5'3" too. But compared to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and just about every other guy in this story, she is short. Lol. I'm updating. Calm down. Although it's not very long, at least I got it up for yall.

**BoredGirl17:** yeah, I know. :'(. I don't want this story to end. Sigh.

**Abused Abuser:** yes sir. No more tongue sticking out. :)

**Last chapter:**

_As I stare deep into her chocolate eyes and unconsciously start to lean in for a kiss, to my surprise, she closes the gap and next thing I know we are soaked in rain making out by her car door. Finally, she pulls away, gets into her car and leaves with a sweet 'thank you'. I smile knowing this isn't just a one night thing._

**Currently:**

Thursday. It finally came. Kagome slowly rose from her comfortable position with Inuyasha; it was time to get ready for school.

"Hey," she whispered, trying to sound cheerful, "Hey Inu?"

"Grmbb" he grumbled making her sigh. She decided to allow him to sleep a while longer; after all it only took him like ten second to get ready anyways. As she was turning around, however, she felt strong arms pull her back onto the bed, making her giggle. Inuyasha began nuzzling her neck, she begged for him to stop, laughing all the while, while trying to wriggle free of his grasp. This only made him nuzzle in more and begin nipping at the base of her neck. Kagome finally managed to free herself after giving into his 'demand' of kissing him. The two love-birds walked towards the shower, Kagome had gotten used to showering with him over the past couple of days, he refused to leave her alone, even in his own house; plus he could wash the parts of her back she couldn't reach for her, so he was quite handy, and he allowed her to wash his hair, she loved that part, she got to play with his ears and run her hands through his long, silken locks. As they showered Inuyasha noticed something odd about Kagome, she seemed…distant. He thought for a moment about what could be bothering his Kagome, then it hit him and he hugged her tightly. "I promise, we'll get you out of there soon." However, this didn't seem to comfort her, and she actually tensed at his touch. Inuyasha told himself that she was just afraid of going home, but his heart didn't believe that, that part of him thought she was actually scared…of him. Kagome, sensing the change in his attitude, snapped back to reality to ask what was wrong. "It's nothing, honestly," he lied, and she could tell, but decided not to push the issue, she wanted her last morning with him to be as perfect as possible.

"Okay, well, I guess we should finish getting ready for school then," she smiled brightly at him.

"Yeah, I guess we should," he sighed slightly, but then decided it was best not to be gloomy on her leaving day, he needed to keep strong…for her.

**AFTER SCHOOL:**

"Kagome," Sango hugged her friend, "Be careful." She whispered as they parted and Kagome headed for the front door of the school, her father was picking her up from school today, the office had called her up to tell her that. Kagome couldn't risk him seeing her with friends.

"KAGOME! WAIT UP!" Miroku yelled after her, just as she was about to go out the beige double doors.

"Miroku!" she yelped, "Please, go find Sango for me?"

"Why? I just saw you two hugging."

"Well, I forgot…my math book in her locker, could you go get it?" as he turned to go find Sango, Kagome ran out the doors and to her father's car, she was late. As she hopped into the car she saw Miroku come out the double doors looking for her, math book in hand. '_Shit, I really did forget it, oh well; Sesshy bought me a cell phone, so I'll just ask Inu what the answers are…later…_'

"Who was that _boy_ you were talking to?" he spat out the word like it caused a bad taste in his mouth.

"Just some kid from my math class, he wanted to know if I had written down the homework…"

"Why did he ask you? There are plenty of other kids at this school," her father asked angrily, "You've made friends haven't you, you little bitch?!"

"N-n-no father! I didn't! I pr-promise!" She yelled as he sped out of the parking lot, leaving a very confused Miroku still on the steps of the school.

"When we get home…" he threatened, and Kagome felt something she hadn't in what seemed like a life time, pure, unbridled, fear. She knew she wasn't supposed to have friends, yet she made them with Sango, Miroku, and now Inuyasha. She was sure they'd get hurt for her selfishness. Why couldn't she just have kept to herself, now they would be hurt, or even killed, and it was all her fault. She had to save them, what ever he did to her; she couldn't let him get to them. She had to make him forget about them, at least until she could warn them.

"You'll what?! Beat me?! News flash! You do that every fucking night!" she saw the anger flash in his eyes, and knew he had forgotten about her friends, at least for the time being, he would surely remember tonight, she just had to keep him angry at her for other things. Naraku pulled sharply into their driveway, seething with anger, he was completely drunk, more than usual, that's what truly scared the young girl. The more drunk he got, the more powerful he seemed to become. Her friends were in danger, she was in danger, but she couldn't think about herself right now. She could handle the beatings, she'd done it every night for at least 11 years, but the look on Naraku's face told her he had other things planned for her tonight, he had been neglected of her body for a week now, and he was becoming anxious. As she was dragged into the house Kagome began to plot her escape later tonight, her father would surely leave to the Takahashi's after he was through with her, she just had to get there first.

Naraku slammed the door shut and threw his daughter on the ground in front of himself. She tried to scurry away, but a swift kick to the stomach stopped that. He bent down and forcefully grabbed the fragile chin of his daughter, jerking her face so she looked at him, her eyes held a new fire in them, she was defiant! Naraku slammed her head back towards the ground, braking her nose on impact.

"YOU BITCH! YOU WILL FUCKING RESPECT ME! YOU'RE THE WORST DAUGHTER IN HISTORY! YOU'RE LUCKY I KEEP YOU ALIVE!" the older man screamed as he kicked the defenseless girl repeatedly, causing her to cough and sputter blood. "WHO THE HELL DID YOU STAY WITH THIS WEEK YOU LITTLE SKANK? I BET IT WAS THAT GUY YOU WERE TALKING TO WASN'T IT? I BET YOU ARE FUCKING HIM!" he threw her into the glass coffee table and it shattered on top of her, shards of it embedding into her pale skin. "Get one thing straight, bitch, you are MINE, and ONLY mine, I've kept you alive all these years, even after you killed your mother and brother. It's your fault they're dead. You know that don't you? If you had come home on time like I had asked they would still be here. But you killed them with your selfishness. That's why you can't have any friends, you'll end up killing them too." He took out his pocket knife and flipped it open, Kagome's eyes grew wide, he was going to kill her! No! He couldn't! Not when her friends are still out there, unknowing what was to come! Naraku pinned the frail girl to the ground with his knees, grabbed her left arm, and held it palm up. He then proceeded to carve deep gashes into her arm, the loss of blood began to make her feel faint, but she refused to scream, she didn't even wince at the searing pain in her forearm, she was too focused on saving her friends to even care what he did to her, as long as she wasn't dead. When she felt the slices cease she looked down at her arm, it was dripping blood, the gashes would surely leave scars, but what pissed her off the most was what they spelled, 'NARAKU'S'. He was laughing manically now, and repeatedly stabbed her anywhere he could reach just deep enough that it wouldn't kill her, she couldn't hold back the ear-shattering scream that erupted from her throat. The second it escaped, however, he pulled out his gun and slapped her across the head with it, knocking her out cold. Naraku began to pull her limp body up the steps to her room, the alcohol beginning to wear off, he no longer felt invincible, he no longer felt malicious, all he could feel was his pounding headache and, as he looked down at the battered form of his daughter, guilt. He never meant to become this, this monster. He had sold his soul the moment his mother had died, the moment he had found out about the death of his true love, the moment his world began to crumble. Now he was destroying the one thing he held dear, the only family he had left, his only daughter. He had deflowered her, beaten her, mentally abused her, killed his own wife and son, all because he was weak. He had sold his soul to the devil, he was a half-demon, but his demon side deemed to be controlling him more and more lately, he couldn't stop it, and his family suffered. He realized how much his daughter truly loved him at that moment, she could've left, she could've called the cops, she could have killed him, yet she was still here, and so was he. She was stronger than anyone he ever knew. He had to stop himself, before he hurt her anymore. He pointed his loaded gun at his head, and a shot rang through the house.

_**NEXT DAY:**_

Kagome was not at school the next day, Inuyasha began to worry, he knew he should've checked on her! It was first hour and the boy had been searching around the class since he got in there, she hadn't met him in their usual spot that morning. He figured she had gone to class early, she may not have wanted to talk, after all, she had just went back there the day before, he was sure her bastard of a father had beaten her for old times sake. He'd kill that son of a bitch eventually, Sesshomaru just wouldn't let him now, he said it could end up hurting Kagome, and Inuyasha sure as hell didn't want that happening. So the teen sat his head down on his desk and promptly fell asleep, hoping to catch a glimpse of his missing beauty in his dreams. If she wasn't back by tomorrow, he was going after her. He just didn't want to jeopardize anything for her right now.

**--FLASH BACK! --**

"YOU SLUT!!" his voice echoed through the house, causing a young girl to cower in the corner of her closet. She had piled clothes and other stuff in front, and on top of her, completely blocking her from view, she knew he would find her though. She would surely be in more trouble for hiding, but maybe if he was mad enough, he'd forget about his…she shuddered and gagged a little…special 'welcome home' present. She couldn't let him do that anymore, not that she did in the first place, but now, now she had more of a reason not to. You see, a certain someone would be able to tell, and now that that certain someone was her boyfriend, he paid special attention to her. No minor cut nor bruise went un-noticed, and anything big was a huge ordeal to him. She told him she was a klutz, and that 'He' just tried to help her clean them, that's why his scent was on each one of them. He knew she was no virgin, he could smell it. But he didn't know who she had been with, she didn't know it was…Him. That's right, the devil himself raped her every other night, then went home to his daughter. She felt no pity for the girl, she was sure she was treated much better than herself, she knew the girl was beat, but had no clue she was raped more often than she. She wasn't supposed to have a boyfriend, that's why she was in such trouble. 'He' also found out about her sleeping with him…and just about every other guy in school and threatened to tell her hanyou, she couldn't let that happen though. She needed him, he was the only one who cared for her. Without him, she was nothing. "KIKYO! GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS OUT HERE!" She had to go, she couldn't let him search any longer, he would kill her if he got any angrier, actually… _SLAM_, the door to her closet was flung open, he had spotted her pile of clothes and tore her out of it, throwing her through the opening, and she slammed head first into her night stand. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING BITCH!?" She just shook, scared, but slightly hopeful. "You want this don't you," he asked, noticing the hopeful aura around her, misinterpreting it greatly. Her real hope was that he was pissed off enough that he just might end her misery, she was sure it would be slow and painful, but she would welcome that pain with open arms. She used to cut to release the pain in her heart, but her love had found out about this and took all of her razors. She also knew better than to use something else, he wouldn't love her anymore if she did. She swept the silent tears angrily from her face, she would not cry, she would not give him that satisfaction. 'He' tore off both her and his own pants and positioned himself at her opening, while she struggled and screamed for someone, anyone to save her. He took the belt of his pants a whipped her viciously across the head, knocking her unconscious, and continued with his deed. As 'He' started the door to the house was knocked upon, 'He' remained silent. The knocking persisted; it was almost as if the person knew someone was there. Suddenly, the door flew off its hinges, revealing a very pissed off Inuyasha. He tore the disgusting man off his girlfriend and threw him into the wall. Taking her pale face into his rough hands he checked out all the bruises and cuts she had received, the huge gash that ran across her forehead made him grimace. As his blood began to boil the hanyou searched the room for her attacker, he was no where to be found. All that Inuyasha could find from him was a single note laying on the ground, addressed to him. It read:

'_Inuyasha,_

_You may not remember me, but I remember you. You were such a young boy back then. That night long ago when your father was killed, you remember that don't you? You never knew who did it did you? Well I'll give you a slight hint; he was your father's best friend. You got it, it was me. That bastard stole your mother from me, she died giving birth to you, and now I'm going to destroy everything you love. This little whore won't be the last and she's definitely not the first. No, I won't kill Kikyo, for you don't care for her as much as you do another. When you figure out who it is, she will die. Mark my words, Inuyasha, I will get revenge._

_-Naraku_'

**--END FLASHBACK! --**

The image of that horrible, and confusing, night flashed back into his memory bank. Inuyasha didn't understand who he meant at the time, but now he did, Naraku knew that he and Kagome would fall in love. That bastard knew all along. '_Is that the real reason he beats her? Because my dad stole my mom from him? What the hell? That bastard is going to die! I have to warn Kagome, I have to protect her. I put her in danger by falling for her…_' Inuyasha left class promptly at that thought and went to visit the school nurse, Kaede.

KAEDE!! WOOOO!! GO KAEDE!! SAVE KAGOME!! Haha, idk what that was for. Well, yes, Kagome is not at school, Inuyasha is worried, and decideds to seek help. But why from the school nurse? What magnificent things can she do? Don't ask me, cause I don't know. So next chapter, it'll be coming soon. Love you all.


	21. Save Me

Hey my wonderful readers

So, last chapter raised a lot of questions. Hopefully I answer most in this chapter.

**KagomeMarie:** yesss, Kaede. It'll fit, trust me.

**MarineMP18:** haha, sorry about that. It sucks, cause just as the story got interesting, I became incredibly busy. Oh well, I write whenever I can spare a moment, I'm trying to keep the updates comin.

**KagsYash12:** Yes, Naraku is one messed up dude. But, I can't answer your questions at this moment; they're part of the next chapter. So…read on and find out.

**BoredGirl17:** yup, exactly right.

* * *

**Last chapter:**

'_I put her in danger by falling for her…__' Inuyasha left class promptly at that thought and went to visit the school nurse, Kaede._

**Currently:**

"Can I help ye Mr. Takahashi?"

"Yeah, you can ya old hag." Kaede shot the hanyou a death glare before continuing in her usual sweet tone.

"And how may I do that? Does it have anything to do with the young girl you've been seeing a lot of lately?"

"How'd you know?"

"That's the only reason you come to see me. You did the same with Kikyo."

"Oh…yeah…her…"

"Well," she could see the pain in his eyes; she knew it hurt to think of his past love, "What is wrong with this one?"

"She's being beaten by her father…"

"Ah…well, I have something that may help a little. It makes it so she can not feel the pain and the injuries will not be so serious. But I cannot do much more. Just be glad he doesn't rape her like that man did to Kikyo."

"You don't understand! It's the same man! He's after her because I… I'm in love with her!"

"The same man?"

"Yes."

"Naraku is her father?"

"Yes!"

"And he just beats her?" she asked, rushing around to find ingredients for a special potion.

"That's what she says, luckily. But she has been raped before…under my protection…"

"By whom?" she stopped suddenly to face the boy.

"Taro." The look of shock on her face told Inuyasha that was not a good sign. "WHAT?"

"Taro is known to be employed by Naraku. He's the one who told him she was sleeping with all the other men at school. He must have been trying to get to Kikyo that night. They look almost exactly alike, the two girls. Did you come save her while he was there?"

"Y…yes…"

"Did you say anything that would have given him any clue as to he fact that you liked her in any way?"

"…kind of…but Bankotsu was there too, he acted more like he liked her!"

"That's not the point. Did Kikyo see any of this?"

"It's the night I broke up with her…in front of Taro…"

"This isn't good, he surely would have told Naraku. And since she has already been deflowered…I fear for her safety even more…wait…was there blood where he had raped her?"

"No…why?"

"She must not have been a virgin then…"

"Does that mean…?"

"I'm afraid it might…"

"That bastard!"

"Yes, but as long as you and her have not done…that…yet…"

"W…we have…"

"Oh no!"

"Why? Is that bad? What's going to happen to her?" Kaede began flipping through an old dusty book, it was so worn out you couldn't even read the title.

"Naraku sold his soul to the devil years ago…around the time your father was killed. He's a half demon like you; only he cannot control his demon, it is much too strong. He could kill her."

"Shit. I've got to hurry Kaede! I've got to get to her house!"

"I'll be done in a few minutes, these things can't be rushed." She did, however, go as fast as her old body could carry her; she needed to save this one. She had lost Kikyo last time. She was on Naraku's side now; and something in the old woman's gut told her she and Naraku had something diabolical planned for young Kagome. After a few minutes the hanyou was handed a small glass flask full of a pinkish liquid, it seemed to be glowing and was warm to the touch, "Here, this will bring her back if you should get there too late. If she is not dead it will protect her from any harm, or…intrusion, for at least a week. She should be able to hold him off until you can get her out of there." She knew Sesshomaru would have been working on the girl's case for a while now; it shouldn't be long before he could get her out. Stupid law system. The girl needed help, now. The authorities had no idea how much danger the young girl was in.

**AT THE HIGURASHI'S****:**

"Kagome! Kagome! Where are you?" there was blood splattered all over the wall on the way up the stairs, the rancid smell caused Inuyasha to gag. The whole house smelled of blood, mainly Kagome's, but there was also the smell of that bastard Naraku's. Inuyasha smiled proudly at the thought that his Kagome might have been able to hurt the strong hanyou. He also could distinctly smell the blood another man, and felt more than one's presence had been in the house. The thing that worried him, however, was that he could not smell her, or his, presence in the house through the thick smell of blood, and…death? He couldn't tell who it was that had potentially died, but he knew it was very bloody. He had to find Kagome. He heard muffled screams from a nearby room and crept slowly towards it. He couldn't make out whose screams they were, it sounded like more than one person, and they all had cloth stuffed in their mouths. (AN: wow, you know how hard this is to write this part when you have an ex boyfriend who you're still crazy about telling you he wants to fuck you when he comes back into town? For all you that care who he is I'll tell ya about him at the end of this chappie.) As Inuyasha came nearer the door he was overwhelmed with the coppery smell of fresh blood, he had to save whoever was in there. Rock hard muscle met wood in a splintering crack as the door to the room was ran through by an anxious teenage hanyou. His golden eyes held a deep concern for the well-being of those in the room, and his black (AN: remember, he uses a concealment spell when he goes out) locks flew wildly around framing his perfect face etched with worry, disgust, and anger. There were about 10 big men and one feminine shape huddled around three figures, all of which seemed to be female. The men all turned to face the lone Inu-hanyou, and the small female walked to the front of the group along another man. He room was dark on that side of the room and Inuyasha could not see who the two were until they entered into the light. "K…Kikyo? What are you doing with that bastard Naraku?" he spat at their feet, the beautiful 17 year old turned to the older man and planted a passionate kiss on him in an answer to the posed question. The kiss made the teen look away in disgust, that old bastard was running his hands up and down his old love's perfect body, fondling every part of her he could, then shoved her forcefully away, showing her who was boss. The girl's fragile frame rammed into Inuyasha's stable one, making him take a small step back out of surprise, but he did not fail to catch the falling girl before shoving her back at Naraku who just let her fall to the ground with a _THUD_. "What the fuck is going on here Naraku?"

"We're teaching these little bitches a lesson. These two," he pointed to who Inuyasha now recognized as Kaugra and Kanna, "Betrayed me, their own master to help this little bitch," he gestured towards the broken form of Kagome, Inuyasha's eyes flashed red at the sight, she was coated in her own blood, her left arm hung limply in her lap as she rested her bleeding head on Kaugra's shoulder. The latter was gently running her finger through the younger girl's hair and clutching her sister, Kanna's, hand. The two sisters were both beaten pretty badly, Kaugra had a fat, bleeding lip, bruises around her neck and the shape of hands, her clothes were torn, and random cuts and bruises adorned her arms and legs. Kanna was black and blue all over, literally, her pale skin over emphasized the effects of the damage done to her, and her right eye was swollen shut, she also had deep gashes and stab wounds covering her small body, the blood soaked through her usually white kimono, turning it a deep shade of red. "And yourself. They should have known better. And my dear daughter's crime? 1. She fucked you 2. She disobeyed me 3. You fell in love with her, and the most important…4. She saved my life." Inuyasha's eyes flicked towards Kagome in an effort to see if what the bastard had said was true, but she was sleeping, or passed out, on Kaugra's shoulder still. Kaugra gave Inuyasha a small nod, confirming Naraku's story.

**FLASHBACK:**

Naraku realized how much his daughter truly loved him at that moment, she could've left, she could've called the cops, she could have killed him, yet she was still here, and so was he. She was stronger than anyone he ever knew. He had to stop himself, before he hurt her anymore. He pointed his loaded gun at his head, and a shot rang through the house. The bullet, however, had missed its intended target, just grazing Naraku's right shoulder. Naraku looked down upon his daughter, who had used her last bit of energy to push the gun from his head and was now panting on all fours, drifting in and out of consciousness, and became angry. How dare she save his life! It was not up to her whether he lived or died! He was killing himself for her sake, but her selfishness kept him alive. She wanted to be beaten, she wanted to be raped, she wanted his demon to control her every move. An evil grin spread across the middle aged man's face, he took out his cell phone and began dialing numbers.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Kagome…" Inuyasha stated sadly, she had such a good heart. She wouldn't let anyone, not even her bastard of a father, die if she could do anything to help it. She was so hurt, yet she still took the energy to save Naraku, and now, she was slowly dying. Inuyasha could tell that she had lost too much blood, she was shaking slightly in her slumber, and her skin, or what you could see of it through the blood cascading from every cut on her body, was ghostly white, how Kanna's usually was. "You bastard!" Inuyasha rounded on the older hanyou, throwing a punch at him, but his fist was caught by one of his henchmen before it made contact. The man was about to throw a punch at the black haired boy until he was knocked out cold by an unknown source. Inuyasha turned to see whom his savior was, "Sesshomaru? When did you get here?" he asked his stoic older brother.

"Kaede called me a few minutes ago, I figured you would need my help. And these bozos," Sesshomaru gestured towards a group of men behind him, "tagged along." As they stepped into the light Inuyasha recognized them, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Mukotsu, Kyokotsu, Renkotsu, Miroku, Sango, Hojo, and, to Inuyasha's great dislike, Kouga.

"We are not bozos!" Sango yelled at Sesshomaru, she was dressed in a tight fitting black unitard with pink shin, shoulder, elbow, and stomach guards held on by red ribbon and carrying a huge boomerang she used when training at the dojo and a black wakizashi (AN: one-handed katana) tucked in her red ribbon belt. "We came to help Kagome. And apparently Kaugra and Kanna as well," she winked at the sisters, before getting in her battle stance as the crowd of 9 henchmen inched towards them. These men were not humans like most of the group they now surrounded, they were full demons, some were very strong, unlike the one Sesshomaru had knocked out a few seconds ago. The group of 13 in the middle was all huddled up back to back waiting for the right moment to attack.

"NOW!" Sesshomaru yelled and the group charged at their offenders. Sesshomaru took on the biggest and strongest of the men. Kouga took on the next biggest and strongest, although he was not far from the threat of Sesshomaru's foe. Sango and Miroku teamed up on the next biggest, Bankotsu took on one that was just under theirs along with his brother Kyokotsu whom was not the best of fighters, more of a handicap than anything, which was why he fought along side Bankotsu, the strongest of the humans. Jakotsu took on a medium sized one on his own, Renkotsu did the same, so did Ginkotsu and Suikotsu. Hojo took on the smallest and weakest. Mukotsu, being the scaredy cat he is, ran away. Inuyasha, however, went straight for Naraku.

"Ku ku ku, Inuyasha, this is the night you pay for what you and your father did to me. You will not die, oh no, but all your friends, your brother, and of course, our dear Kagome, will."

"You bastard! Do you honestly think you're strong enough to take on any of them, let alone all of them?"

"I do believe I can. They have all picked their foes, and now, they leave." Naraku clapped his hands and in a puff of smoke everyone but himself, Kagome, Kaugra, Kanna, Inuyasha, and Kikyo disappeared.

"Where the fuck did they go?! I'll fucking kill you if you did anything to them!"

"Temper, temper Inuyasha, lets just sit back and watch as this whole scene plays out." With a snap of his fingers Naraku conjured up a huge screen T.V., and two arm chairs, one of which slammed into the back of Inuyasha's legs, forcing him to sit, and chained the hanyou down to it. The screen separated into nine sections, one for each group, and they all began to play. Each group was in a different area that seemed to favor the henchmen they were fighting.

**WITH SESSHOMARU:**

Sesshomaru found himself in a completely different area than where he had started this fight, which didn't seem to bother him much. His one and only concern was saving Kagome, which meant he had to beat the crap out of this guy. The area he was in was very open, perfect for a foe the size of Sesshomaru's. The man was not only, big and strong, he was also fairly clever. Sesshomaru chuckled at the thought of him being any threat at all, however, and pulled out his sword, Bakusaiga. The huge dragon-like demon began charging at Sesshomaru's much smaller form. It was very fast, but not near as fast as Sesshomaru was. He jumped into the air, seeming to disappear completely, and landed on the dragon's back, stabbing it right behind its heart. The effects of Bakusaiga reigned through the body of the dragon; its flesh began melting away and large chunks of flesh fell to the ground. '_That was easy._' Sesshomaru thought as he was transported back to the room Inuyasha and the others were in and also forced into a chair to watch the rest of the events unfold.

**WITH KOUGA:**

"Hey, fatty! Over here!" Kouga yelled at his large, strong, and very stupid opponent, who began charging towards the Okami only to get a swift kick to the face. Kouga's foe was an ushi-oni (AN: cow demon that is sometimes depicted with the body of a giant spider), and was incredibly fast, much faster than Sesshomaru's, it took all Kouga's might to keep up with it, but he somehow did, for Kagome. As he drug his claws across it face it moo-ed in pain and tried to pierce the youkai's skin with its poison fangs, which, unfortunately for it, didn't work. Kouga was much too smart and quick for the beast and was taken down by a roundhouse kick to the head. The giant ushi-oni wavered slightly, and fell with a _THUD_ to the ground in a pool of blood. Kouga was transferred to the same room as Sesshomaru and suffered the same fate.

**WITH SANGO AND MIROKU:**

"Miroku?"

"Yeah Sango?"

"Where are we?" Sango asked, clearly confused by their new surroundings.

"I'm not sure, but my guess is that Naraku sent us here to aide his henchman." He stated, looking around at their jungle-like surroundings. The yokai they were fighting was a panther. As they talked it began encircling them, preparing to pounce, that is, until Miroku picked up on its presence with his monk powers and sent an o-fuda flying towards it, paralyzing it immediately. Sango threw her hiraikotsu at the demon, slicing it in half. The pair was transported back to the room as well and was forced into a loveseat.

**WITH BANKOTSU AND KYOKOTSU:**

"Kyokotsu, I want you to stand over there," Bankotsu gestured towards the far corner of the room they had been sent to, away from the hebi (AN: snake demon) he was preparing to fight. His brother nodded in understanding, although was not happy to be taking orders from his younger brother. Bankotsu unsheathed the sword his father gave him, it had been passed down generation after generation and originally belonged to his great-great-great-great-grandfather Bankotsu, who was a skilled mercenary in the feudal era. The sword was named Banryu, a giant halberd, and Bankotsu was highly skilled in its use. He practiced every day with it to become stronger since it was a very heavy weapon. It generally takes three incredibly strong men to carry such a sword, but Bankotsu can carry it single handedly, with no trouble at all. As the snake lunged towards the boy he began to spin the halberd, successfully slicing it into a dozen even pieces. The two we transported back to the room, and each were forced into a seat, Naraku began to worry that the group was too strong for his henchmen, all of his strongest had easily been taken down.

**WITH JAKOTSU:**

Jakotsu had the same luck as the previous groups and only had to use Kusanagi, his snake-like machete that unfolds into multiple linked blades that twist and turn in unpredictable ways, well, unpredictable to his opponents, once on his bear-demon foe. It was sliced into many different pieces of varying sizes upon contact. Jakotsu was also transported to the room and chained to a chair.

(AN: Renkotsu, Ginkotsu and Suikotsu also easily defeated their foes.)

**WITH HOJO:**

Hojo was by far the weakest of the humans. He took on the smallest, and weakest of the demons as well. It was a kitsune around the same age as himself. Hojo, being the idiot he was, only brought a small, paring knife. As the fox demon charged, Hojo cowered and stuck out his small knife. It barely grazed the demon and earned his a swipe across the face from its claws. Luckily, the demon was not trained very well and had no clue how to do much damage. The fight continued, Hojo occasionally attempting to stab the fox, and the fox clawing and kicking at the human boy. After ten minutes the fox still only had a couple minor cuts, which were already healing, and Hojo had multiple gashes and bruises and was losing consciousness. The fox demon dug his entire fist into the boy's stomach, causing him to spit up blood. The boy was dying. The kitsune and human were both transported back to the room.

**WITH INUYASHA:**

Inuyasha and the rest winced at the gruesome sight of Hojo's stomach being pierced by the demon's claws. The were all struggling to free themselves as the limp body of the boy was dropped to the floor at the feet of the three beaten girls.

"Ku ku ku, Inuyasha. It seems as though one of your comrades has fallen. And you only have one reviving potion don't you? Seems as though you will have to choose who to save. Your love, whom will only live to be beaten more and more, and will hate you for choosing her life over another, or the young man who is also in love with the girl who just killed himself to save her. Who will it be?" Naraku laughed viciously. Then in another puff of smoke disappeared, leaving the group alone with their decision, he could not risk being there any longer. If another fight ensued, he would surely lose.

Yes, there are only a couple chapters left. The story is almost over. Next chapter: Inuyasha's decision. Maybe some other stuff. So stay tuned. Not much left. Hope yall still like it and stuff. I'm going to try to finish the next chapter by tonight, check up later. and now for all those that care, about my ex i was talking about earlier:

i live in arizona, he lives in texas with his mom and sister. his dad and little brother live in arizona. his little brother is on the same boyscout troup as my friend's little brother. two summers ago they had a camping trip. my ex happened to be in town and came along. my frined invited me to go so she would have someone to hang with. as we were walking around the camp site we saw him, hes frikin hot okay? so we decided we wanted to talk to him, im shy so she did all the talking. by the end of the trip we all were really good friends, but she was like all over my ex, so i decided to back off, even though i liked him. the last day of the trip we all exchanged numbers and such and he called me the next day. he said he didnt like my friend at all and he really liked me. so i asked my friend if it was okay with her that i went out with him. she said it was fine, cause she didnt like him much anyways. so we started going out. we hung out all summer, and he was really sweet. he never made me do anything i was uncomforable with, even though he was the farthest thing from a virgin, we barely even kissed. im a very innocent girl okay? so anyways, he had to go back to texas at the end of summer but we continued dating. he was like the hottest guy at his school, so of course he got hit on a lot, and one girl even tried to kiss him, but i trusted him and im not the jealous type. so if he said he didnt do anythin, i beleived him. he came out again for christmas and bought me a beautiful diamond and ruby necklace and promise ring. i was totally stoked. but we had a huge fight that night and broke up. we did that a lot, long distance relationships are hard. but we always got back together. so the next week was new years, and we were still broken up. i had given him back his ring and necklace on christmas. sop anyways, that day we decided we would get back together, he was supposed to come to a party with me, but his dad made him go with him. at this party he went to there was of course drinking. i had been texting him all night, and he was completely drunk. he was in a room with two sisters around our age. just them. no adults. they were playing stip poker. and you know, one thing led to another, and he had sex with both of them. i was crushed. my best friend then told me he had tried to get her to sleep with him while i was out of town during the summer. she told me right before i had hip hop the day we came back to dance. i was glad she told me but i cried for a week, my teachers were really concerned about me, cause i wouldnt tell them what was wrong. i only told my very favorite one that i have been taking lessons from for 13 years. and im the total gulible type so a couple weeks later when he said he wouldnt do anything, i beleived him, and we were going out again, we got in another fight, and broke up. this time he was good and didnt do anything. although he was totally jealous of every guy i told him about that i hang with or that grabbed my ass. (apparently im hot. haha. who knew?) but we stayed just friends for a while and he got a new girl. he hasnt had sex since last year and i was really proud of him. he and his girlfriend just broke up. now he wants me back. and im afraid im going to do it cause im so crazy about him. but i dont want to get hurt again. so thats my story of my incredibly horny ex.


	22. You Can't Escape

Woo! Another chapter. So there will be at least one more after this. Maybe two. But I doubt that.

**Brokenchaos:** thanks for your advice. Guys are dumb. I really do like him though. But I don't think I can trust him enough anymore. Especially since he only talks to me about having sex now-a-days. Oh well, there's other fish in the sea. How do you like the story so far?

**KagsYash12:** haha, yeah, I thought I'd make at least something funny in there. Hojo's not the brightest bulb in the box. Yeah, Kagome's very kind-hearted. Poor girl, she would rather be hurt herself than see anyone else in pain. Haha, man, you know, I've read your review like 12 times and I'm still laughing. Haha. So I guess I'll finish this chapter now, cause I'm almost done with it and I want to get it up so I can finish this story for yall.

* * *

**Last chapter:**

"_Ku ku ku, Inuyasha. It seems as though one of your comrades has fallen. And you only have one reviving potion don't you? Seems as though you will have to choose who to save. Your love, whom will only live to be beaten more and more, and will hate you for choosing her life over another, or the young man who is also in love with the girl who just killed himself to save her. Who will it be?" Naraku laughed viciously. Then in another puff of smoke disappeared, leaving the group alone with their decision, he could not risk being there any longer. If another fight ensued, he would surely lose._

**Currently:**

"Shit," Inuyasha said as he rushed towards the dying pair. "Sesshomaru? What do I do? I can't choose. I mean, I want Kagome to live more, but I don't want her to suffer anymore, and she'll hate me if I choose her. And Hojo, he's got his whole life ahead of him. Isn't there something I can do?"

"Give it to the boy."

"What? Are you sure? What will happen to Kagome? I can't live without her Sessh!"

"She will be fine." Sesshomaru nodded his certainty when the hanyou shot him a questioning gaze before pouring the liquid down the boy's throat. All his cut glowed pink for a moment, and then the light slammed back into his body, jolting him back to life, all wounds healed completely.

"What, what happened?" Hojo asked drowsily, looking from person to person, "Is Kagome okay?" the solemn look on everyone's faces answered for him as he searched frantically for the girl. And found her to be just to the left of him, her breath coming in shallow drawls. Kanna tried to lift herself from the position she was in. She got halfway up and collapsed, being successfully caught by Sango.

"You shouldn't waste your energy, the paramedics are on their way," she assured, earning a slight nod from the pale girl.

"What will happen to Kagome?" se asked weakly, Kaugra stopped stroking the girl's hair and looked to Sango for an answer as well.

"I'm…I'm not sure…" she stated, trying to hold back her sobs. Miroku walked up behind his girlfriend and hugged her gently, rocking her back and forth.

"She will be just fine, she's a tough girl." He assured the three women. Sirens sounded in the background and Bankotsu ran down the stairs to greet the paramedics at the door.

"They're up here sir," he said, leading them to the room he had just left.

"Holy shit! What happened to these three?"

"They were beaten, we saved them, can we get a move on here? My girlfriend is dying!" Inuyasha yelled impatiently. Causing the man to jump and hasten over to the three girls. He lifted Kagome gently onto a stretcher and carried her out the door, two other men came up and did the same to Kaugra and Kanna. Inuyasha rode to the hospital with Kagome, after a long argument with the head paramedic. Bankotsu rode with Kaugra, and Kanna asked to ride alone. When they reached the hospital Kagome was rushed to the operating room, she needed blood, and fast. Kaugra was sent to the E.R. along with Kanna. Both got a CT scan. Kaugra's came up fine, but Kanna had severe internal bleeding. Kaugra was given pain medication and given a single blood transfusion then sent to rest in her own room. The entire group, minus Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came to visit her. The Takahashi brothers sat outside the OR waiting for Kagome to come out. She had to live, she just had to. As they sat watching the door they saw people rushing a young girl into the OR, she had pure white hair. Both jumped to their feet. Kanna was in trouble as well! They paced the floor for hours until finally someone came out of the OR, he had a stern look upon his face.

"Are you here for Higurashi Kagome?"

"Yes! What happened? Is she okay? I swear, if she's not…" Inuyasha left the threat hanging, since Sesshomaru quieted him.

"Yes sir, we are. How is she doing?"

"She will be fine in a few weeks, she's sleeping now, we almost lost her you know? You're lucky she got here in time. Do you know where the people for Yamaguchi Kanna are?"

"We are them as well."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he began.

"What the fuck happened to her? You better not have let her die you bastard!" the surgeon seemed taken aback by this, but his eyes still held the deep sympathy and regret in them they had when he found out they were also here for Kanna.

"We did everything we could, sir. She had severe internal bleeding, she didn't make it. I'm so sorry." He said with extreme sincerity.

"FUCK!" Inuyasha's yell rang through the hospital. And Sesshomaru did his best to calm his brother.

"Thank you sir, we know you did your best. When can we see young Miss Kagome?"

"She may only have one, maybe two, visitors at a time. But I do not advise going in there at the moment, she needs her rest. Try back in an hour or so. She will be in room 345."

"Thank you sir." He said as he pulled his younger brother away from the spot they were standing at. "You can go visit Kagome in an hour okay? Let's go check on Kaugra."

"Kanna's fucking dead Sesshomaru. Who the fuck is going to tell Kaugra?" Inuyasha asked sadly, he really liked that pair, they were good people/yokai.

"I will tell her, you just get everyone out of the room. Get some coffee or something, and bring me back one." He said, trying to stay calm in the situation, someone had to be level-headed. He had done this many times for his brother's sake, hiding his own emotion for the well-being of Inuyasha, like when their father was killed. Sesshomaru had taken on the full responsibility of his younger brother then and kept his own emotions bottled up, he had to be strong.

"Thanks Sessh." Inuyasha sighed, he didn't know how Kaugra would take it. As they walked into Kaugra's room Inuyasha called the gang out, "Hey everyone, lets get some coffee. Sessh has something to tell Kaugra."

"Sure Inu," Sango said, and they all followed her out, leaving the hanyou to close the door behind them, "So what's wrong?" she asked as they headed towards the kitchen.

"…Kanna's dead…." he choked out.

"Shit!" Miroku stated, "Is Kaugra going to be okay? Those two were so close."

"I don't know Miroku," Inuyasha replied sadly, "She died for saving Kagome and me. This is all my fucking fault!" he yelled, punching a hole in a random wall.

"Inu man, you can't go around blaming yourself fir this kind of stuff. It's not your fault, it's that bastard Naraku's. He's the one who did this to her, not you," Bankotsu chided, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Well it's my fucking fault any of this happened."

"No it's not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"It's all my fucking fault okay? My dad married my mom, whom Naraku supposedly loved, they had me, my mom DIED giving birth to me. Naraku wanted revenge for that so he's been hurting everything I love ever since he found out. He knew I would fall in love with Kagome, he knew I was with Kikyo, he knew I was friends with Kaugra and Kanna, and he fucking killed my dad. So tell me how the fuck this isn't my fault? If I hadn't fallen for Kagome she wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed right now, if I hadn't befriended Kaugra and Kanna Kaugra wouldn't be in so much pain and Kanna would still be alive, if I had never been born both my parents would still be alive! How the fuck is that not my fault? All of it is!" he yelled again, walking faster now.

"Inu-" Sango tried.

"Just leave me the fuck alone, bring Sesshomaru back some coffee," he said as he stormed upstairs. He didn't know where he was going, he just knew he had to go, like it was calling to him. When he finally stopped he was outside a room, room 345 to be exact. "Kagome?" Inuyasha called into the room, he heard a faint beeping and her gentle breathing as he stood at the doorway. He stepped inside the room and closed the door gently behind him. As he walked around the curtain he saw her, she had tubes and wires coming out from everywhere, she had on an oxygen mask and she looked so fragile, so weak. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. He pulled a chair up to the side of her bed and gently held her right hand, the one without too many wires and stuff on it. As he watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest he broke down, as he sobbed into her hand he kept saying how sorry he was for putting her through all of this. "This is all my fault, I shouldn't have let him get to you, I shouldn't have let you go back, what the fuck was I thinking? I'm so sorry Kagome. I love you so much, please forgive me. Please Kagome. I swear, he won't ever hurt you again, I won't allow it. Kagome, please, just say you're okay, forgive me. I love you. I'm so sorry Kagome. This is all my fault. I'm such an idiot." He sobbed.

"I…I l…love you…too…Inu…" Kagome struggled to talk.

"Shh, Kagome, don't strain yourself. I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore."

"I…I'm…I'm okay…really…" she took deep breaths between each word, and coughed loudly when she finished the sentence. Pain shot through her body and she winced slightly, trying not to show how much pain she was in to Inuyasha, she didn't want him to think she was weak. But the slight wince did not go un-noticed and Inuyasha shot up instantly, asking her if she was okay. "I'm…fine…really…" she attempted to smile, and it half-way worked, "How…are…Kaugra…and…Kanna?" she asked, and instantly knew something was wrong by the look on his face, "What…happened?" she asked urgently. "Are they…okay?"

"Kaugra's fine, she didn't get hurt too badly…"

"And…Kanna?"

"I'm sorry Kagome…she didn't make it…" he said, causing the girl to go into shock as tears began streaming down her face, "Why wasn't it me Inu? Why did she have to die? Is Kaugra okay? What's going to…" she passed out from exhaustion and Inuyasha gently tucked her in and fluffed her pillow, she needed the rest. However, he refused to leave her side for the rest of the night, even when the others begged to let them have some time with her, he would not let her out of his sight ever again.

As he awoke the next day Inuyasha found himself laying at the foot of Kagome's bed, curled up like a dog, He yawned and stretched while looking around the room, "Oh, hey guys," he said sleepily, "Wait, what are you doing in here? Only one person's allowed in at a time remember?"

"The doctors said she has been recovering nicely and that we could all come visit her. Oh, and I like the whole sleeping like a dog thing, that was cute," Miroku joked, earning a smack on the head. "Ow," he whined, "I was just kidding!"

"Keh, shut up monk. You deserved that," he glared as he sat Indian style at the foot of Kagome's bed, he was luck she was so small.

"I…Inu?" Kagome spoke drowsily, it was getting much easier to talk now.

"Yeah?" he asked gently, signaling for the others to stay quiet.

"What's all that noise?" she asked as her eyes began to flutter open, she saw him sitting on the edge of her bed and she smiled sweetly at him.

"You have more visitors," he signaled towards the others and Sango rose to her feet, walked over to Kagome's bed, and held her right hand in both of her own.

"Hey Kags, how are you feeling? You gave us all quite a scare back there."

"I'm okay," Kagome smiled again, "Hi everyone, you really didn't have to come see me, I'll be back to normal in a week or so, the doctors told me last night."

"We know, we just couldn't stand not seeing your pretty face that long," Bankotsu stated jokingly, but still earned a glare from Inuyasha that said 'Back off of I'll kill you'.

"Oh Inu, stop. You know he's just kidding," Kagome laughed at his childish behavior. He just 'keh'-ed and turned his head from the nervous human boy.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"Yeah Sango?"

"What' s with the silver hair and doggie ears? Oh and those pretty gold contacts?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha felt his head, '_Shit, I forgot I took of my concealment charm last night._' "Uhm…well…ya see…"

"Inu's a half-demon," Kagome finished for him, "He and Sesshomaru are half brothers but Inuyasha hides his demon side when he goes out in public because half-demons are less accepted than demons in our society and demons aren't really accepted at all, except for Sesshy."

"Thanks Kags…" Inuyasha grumbled sarcastically.

"No problem," she smiled.

"So, this is your true form? Aw! How kawaii!" Sango yelled excitedly, "How come you never showed us before?"

"He was afraid you would be scared and run away," Kagome chimed in again.

"I can handle this Kags," Inuyasha muttered, "Last time someone saw me like this, other than Kagome over here, they ran away. End of story," he stated angrily towards Sango, she dropped the subject instantly, she knew he didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, we should get back to Kaugra…she's not doing so well, Sesshomaru's with her now, she took Kanna's death pretty hard…we'll send him over here when we get there…" Sango said as she shooed everyone out the door. Kagome began to cry again as they left, she had almost forgotten about the death of her dear friend, even though they didn't know each other very well, Kanna gave her life to save her, and she would always remember that.

**A FEW MONTHS LATER:**

The Inu gang, meaning Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Bankotsu, Kaugra, and of course, Inuyasha, were all hanging out under their favorite tree, Goshinboku. Kagome and Inuyasha had shown their friends this place when they got back to school after the…incident. Kouga and Inuyasha still fought occasionally, but they were really close friends now. Everyone seemed to keep a very close eye on our raven haired beauty, yup, you guessed it, Kagome ever since they got out of the hospital, the police had yet to find Naraku but they found Kikyo near the house and she was taken to jail for conspiracy to commit murder, she'd be locked up for a long time. Kaugra and her family held a funeral ceremony for Kanna as soon as Kagome was able to get out of the hospital, because she begged them to let her come. They didn't blame Kagome for any of it, but they knew she did, which was why they didn't want her coming, she might not have been able to take it. Kagome spoke at the funeral and told everyone of how Kanna had saved her life, Kaugra hugged Kagome after her speech and thanked her for forgiving them for working with Naraku. Kagome said she knew they didn't want to, so she didn't blame them at all, he had forced her to do a lot of things she wasn't proud of. The Yamaguchi's invited Kagome to come over any time she needed to and even offered to adopt her if Sesshomaru wasn't able. He was. Kagome now lived with the love of her life and her 'big brother', she loved every minute of it. It took her a while to get used to not being beaten or raped and she and Inuyasha abstained from sex until he was sure she was doing it cause she wanted to, not because she thought she had to. Inuyasha had yet to claim her as his mate, however, he wasn't sure she was ready for that kind of commitment. She still got sad when she saw the scar on her left arm 'NARAKU'S', sometimes, she still believed it. Inuyasha did his best to show her that she didn't have to be his, that she was her own person, she was no one's property. It seemed to be working. She smiled for real a lot now, it was like nothing could get her down when she was with her friends. She started dressing like a normal 17-year old, yes, she is 17 now. Her birthday was just last month, they had a huge party and almost the whole school showed up. It took days to clean up the Takahashi mansion afterwards, but it was worth it. Sesshomaru took time off work a lot more to hang out with Kagome and he and Rin were getting married soon, Kagome was, of course, the maid of honor. Yes, all seemed perfect in Kagome's life, that is, until today. As they sat under the tree's shade, talking as they normally did, Kagome began to feel very anxious, like something bad was about to happen. Inuyasha noticed the change in her attitude and pulled her aside to ask what was wrong.

"I just…don't feel right today…I don't know, I'm probably just over-reacting…"

"Are you sure Kags?"

"Yeah, the feeling's gone now," she smiled up at her boyfriend. She wasn't entirely telling the truth, but why get him worked up if turns out to be nothing? He seemed to accept that answer and gave her a kiss on the forehead before walking back to the group with her hand in his. He sat Kagome down on his lap and hugged her gently as they all talked. He always did this when she got scared, it seemed to calm her, knowing that he was there to protect her. Kagome's serenity left her completely by the end of the day, however. She was very jumpy, and was constantly on the lookout. Inuyasha wondered what she was so worked up about and asked the others if she had told them anything. They all had noticed her change in attitude, but none knew why it was, they all figured he would know and were planning on asking him themselves. They all pondered what could be wrong and as they walked out into the schoolyard Inuyasha and Kouga heard a muffled cry for help coming from behind the school and sprinted full speed to where the call had come from, Kaugra hopped on a feather she pulled from her hair and headed in that direction at well, the rest of the group following far behind because they don't have super speed like the three demons. They were sure they wouldn't be much help anyways, plus they were still searching for Kagome, whom they hadn't seen since she stayed after in her last class to take a test she missed while at Kanna's funeral. She was such a procrastinator. Inuyasha barely let her stay alone, but the teacher insisted, and Kagome made him leave. And as soon as he, Kouga, and Kaugra reached the spot they were headed towards, he deeply regretted it. Kagome had her hands tied behind her back and Naraku had a knife held to her throat.

"You bastard, let her go!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I don't think that will happen any time soon," Naraku chuckled, "She is mine," he stated, shoving her left arm out for all to see, she winced in pain as she felt him create a bruise on her arm.

"Take your fucking hands off of her!"

"Not going to happen, she's my daughter, and I can do whatever I want to her," he said, and with a snap and a puff of smoke, they were gone, Inuyasha rushed towards the spot they once stood at, calling Kagome's name while Kaugra and Kouga told the others, who just got there, what had happened.

"Kagome…" Sango breathed, it wasn't fair, why did Kagome have to go through all this? Why couldn't that bastard just leave her alone? Sango had never been so mad as she was now, she was going to kill that bastard, and she would make sure it was slow, and very, very painful.

"What do we do now?" Miroku asked.

"We go find her," Bankotsu answered, as if it was the most simple thing on the face of the earth.

"How you idiot?" Inuyasha snapped at him.

"Inuyasha, control your temper." Sango glared, "If we're going to find Kagome we're going to have to work together. We don't have time for you to be all grumpy."

"Keh, fine, but how are we going to find her?"

"We're going to the underworld," Bankotsu stated.

"Huh?" they all asked at once. Bankotsu sighed and began his explanation.

"Naraku sold his soul to the devil years ago right?" they all nodded "And who would know better as to where he is than the devil himself?"

"But how are we getting there?" Sango asked.

"That," Sesshomaru stated, coming up from behind, "Is what I'm for." The shocked look on most of their faces told him they didn't know he was coming, "Bankotsu called when you all ran off."

"And how are you going to get us there?"

"Easy, Meidou Zangetsuha!" he pulled out a thin sword from its sheath and cut a big, round, black hole in the sky. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Kaugra rushed in, but the rest were stopped by both Bankotsu and Sesshomaru, "You will all die if you go in there. It is not a place meant for humans."

"I don't care! I have to help Kagome!" Sango yelled.

"And what help will you be when you're dead?" Sesshomaru snapped at her, losing his cool for a moment. This just caused Sango to huff and walk away. Sesshomaru jumped into the black hole as well just as it was about to close, without him, the others had no way out.

only one or two chapters left! what's going to happen?!


	23. Finding Strength

Hey my wonderful readers

**AH!!** The world is coming to an end! And so is my story. Sigh. I really enjoyed writing this and hope you all enjoyed reading. I might start another story soon, be on the look out for it. Summer is coming up and I'll have more free time then, although I'm planning on getting a summer job, but it won't be like full time.

**DarkSoulKagome90:** I'm updating as fast as I can. Just try to be patient.

**KagomeMarie: **yeah…poor Kagome…

**Abused Abuser:** that's fine. Don't worry about it.

**BoredGirl17:** this is… :D…wasn't that a great story? Smileys make the world go rizzound. Yeah, that's right, I said rizzound, watchu gon du bout it punk? Haha, jk, that was just my gangsta talk.

**Last chapter:**

"_And what help will you be when you're dead?" Sesshomaru snapped at her, losing his cool for a moment. This just caused Sango to huff and walk away. Sesshomaru jumped into the black hole as well just as it was about to close, without him, the others had no way out._

**Currently:**

The stench of death made Inuyasha and Kouga start to become dizzy, Sesshomaru was barely better off than the two others. Kaugra noticed this and began to stir up the wind around the men, dispersing the scent. They all thanked her and she just nodded her understanding as they continued towards the center of Hell. The heat began to become too much for Kaugra and she suddenly felt a loose kimono top be flung on her shoulders, it was Inuyasha's, the robe of the fire rat, his father had given it to him years ago and it shielded her from the heat, he smirked slightly when she looked in his direction. The journey continued in silence, no one wanted to speak or had anything to say. When they finally reached the center they were all sweating profusely, and panting slightly, Kaugra continued her assault on the wind, which seemed to cool it some, but not enough, they had to get out, and fast, but they couldn't leave without getting their answers. They found a room at the very center and walked in unannounced.

"Hey! We need answers, and we need them now!" Inuyasha stated as he walked into the room. He turned around in his seat to face the group of demons. His face was contorted in an odd fashion, the horns on his head were short, curved, and very sharp. He had an odd little mustache that curled at the ends and a pointy goatee on his chin, other than that, he looked like a regular business man, especially when he sat behind his paper cluttered desk.

"And who let you in?"

"We did. Now we need those answers and we need them now."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because it's your damn creation we're after!"

"Ah, you seek Naraku?"

"Yes, we seek Naraku," Inuyasha mocked, "Now tell us where he is! He's taken Kagome!"

"Well good for him! I told him that was the only way to get back at that Inuyasha kid and his father. So he's finally going to kill the bitch…" Inuyasha charged at Him and held him up in the air by the neck, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you have such a temper," He snapped his fingers and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Where'd you go you bastard?"

"Why thank you," He grinned as He tapped Inuyasha's shoulder from behind, "I guess I could help you a little with your little 'quest'. On one condition."

"Name it," Inuyasha growled.

"If you get there in time to save her life, I get yours."

"Deal!" Inuyasha yelled while shaking His hand.

"Inuyasha! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Kouga yelled.

"Saving Kagome," Inuyasha stated as he was handed a slip of paper by Him and they were all sent back from where they came. Only Sesshomaru stayed back for a bit, he wouldn't let Him take his little brother's life.

**IN THE NOT-SO-UNDERWORLD: **(AN: so like the regular world :P)

_CRASH_ , all four demons/hanyous fell from the sky and into the dumpsters behind the school. "DAMN IT!" Kouga yelled, "I just took a shower last week!" Both girls looked at him with disgust, while the guys, sans Inuyasha of course, looked at him with pity.

"That sucks man," Miroku stated.

"Miroku?"

"Yes my dear Sango?"

"How often do you bathe?"

"About once every other week, why?" (AN: hehe, EW!)

"No reason," Sango gagged a little, then whispered into his ear, "Just that if you EVER want to do anything with me ever again, you'll change that once every other week, to every other day in the least."

Miroku gulped, "Yes ma'am!"

"Can we get a move on already? We have to get to Kagome in time to save her!" Inuyasha called over his shoulder, already beginning to follow the map given to him by Him.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said, "Let us go."

"Do you really not care that if we find Kagome in time Inuyasha will die?" Kouga asked quietly.

"Say what?" Sango, who had been eves dropping, whispered frantically.

"In order to find out where Naraku was with Kagome, Inuyasha made a deal. If we find Kagome in time to save her life, He takes Inuyasha's," Kaugra explained.

"No he won't," Sesshomaru stated nonchalantly before catching up to Inuyasha with his demon speed.

"What did he mean? Did he find a loop hole?" Sango asked.

"I'm sure he has, Sesshomaru is a smart man," Miroku chimed in.

"Come on guys, we have to save Kagome!" Kouga yelled from ahead and everyone ran to catch up.

"So where are we headed Inuyasha?" Miroku inquired when he finally reached the hanyou.

"I'm not sure, the map just gives me one direction until I get to the point where it wants me to go, then gives me a new one." He said distantly, staring at the map with great intensity, Miroku was surprised it didn't spontaneously combust. The group continued in silence, following Inuyasha's every move. They were all so distracted that everyone, except for Sesshomaru, who was walking next to Inuyasha, ran into the hanyou when he stopped in front of an abandoned warehouse. "This is it, Kagome's in here. I can smell her." All three dog-like yokai took a big whiff of the air, they all could smell her in there, she was scared, terrified, but unharmed as far as they could tell. "We have to hurry," the three said in unison as they burst through the door and up the dusty wooden stairs that creaked with every step. Sango was the last of the group to go up the stairs and as she reached the final step, it gave out, sending the rest of the stairs crashing to the floor and Sango to almost go with them, had it not been for Miroku's quick reflexes.

"Maybe I should lay off the junk food," Sango laughed quietly, trying to ease her mind.

"I think you're perfect though," Miroku whispered in her ear, making her blush, before kissing her passionately and following the rest of the group around the upper level of the warehouse.

"She's in here," Inuyasha called, no use being quiet after what Sango just did. As he burst through the door an ear piercing scream rang through the dark room, he could smell it, blood, Kagome's blood. That bastard had been waiting for them to get there before he killed her. She was still alive though, there was no way he was going to let her die, he couldn't live without her, he had to see her one last time, he had to hold her warm body against his one last time, he had to feel her soft, gentle lips against his one last time…he had to tell her he loved her…one last time. "You bastard! Leave Kagome alone and fight someone your own size!"

"Ku ku ku Inuyasha, do you honestly think I'm that stupid? Against you I could surely win, but you have brought along friends, I watched them in battle. I may be strong, but I would not be able to take all of you on."

"We'll fight one on one then, just you against me."

"To the death?"

"To the death."

"Then let the battle begin," Naraku chuckled. He snapped his fingers and the lights turned on, they were in an arena, and everyone other than Inuyasha and Naraku were trapped in a clear, unbreakable, cage; Kagome, of course, was in her own, although hers was not nearly as strong as the one that held the others. She had a deep stab wound in her right leg and the blood had soaked through her jeans. The young girl screamed for Inuyasha, somehow, she knew Naraku would not play fair.

'_Why did I save him? Why couldn't I just let him die? He's going to hurt Inuyasha! This is all my fault, I never should have gotten him involved, I'm such a wimp. I have to save him, but how?..._'

"You'll pay for what you did to Kagome," Inuyasha growled as the two began to circle each other.

"I didn't do anything to her she didn't deserve, nothing she didn't _want_."

"BULLSHIT! You're a fucking liar, you beat her and I wouldn't be surprised if you raped her as well," the hanyou sneered.

"Oh yes, I remember those nights, although I wouldn't call it rape, she wanted it, why else would she disobey me?"

"She would never want something as despicable as you."

"I still remember the first time it happened, she was so young, 13 I believe… she had come home late,"

"Shut up," Inuyasha threatened when he saw the terrified look in Kagome's eyes. She could hear everything, and he didn't want her to be forced to remember that horrible night.

"First I beat her, yes, she was a little more submissive after that, all she did was yell and wriggle around a little."

"I said shut up," Inuyasha growled.

"I threw her against a wall to make her stop," Inuyasha cringed at the thought, he was going to kill Naraku,. The hanyou leapt at the elder one but when he was an inch away, he disappeared, reappearing closer to Kagome, "I began unzipping her pants and pulled them off slowly, by then I was so hard," Inuyasha lunged at him once again, this time the bastard appeared right behind him and whispered into his ear, "I just ripped the rest of he clothes off," lunge, dodge, lunge, dodge, Naraku spoke loudly now "then I proceeded to take off my own, I couldn't wait any longer you see. The only thing that was wrong was those repulsive bruises that covered her body. They were sickening."

"Well you should know, you put them there you damn bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, while lunging at him once again, and once again, Naraku dodged the attack.

"Hm, I suppose I did. I do good work, aye?"

"INUYASHA!!" Sango screamed, although the thick glass muffled her yells for help. Inuyasha's super sensitive ears picked up on the sound and he quickly turned his head in the direction it came from, giving Naraku an open shot to the back of his head. The Inu-hanyou was knocked face first onto the ground, but her did not care, he wanted to know what was wrong with his friends. When he looked up he saw it, gremlins from the underworld were beginning to pull Sesshomaru's unconscious body down with them, Miroku was trying his best to destroy the creatures with his sacred scrolls, but since he was a lecher, they weren't very strong. Inuyasha struggled to his feet, that blow to the head was hard, and as soon as he got to his feet, another one crashed down upon him. This continued as Inuyasha inched his way towards his brother, Miroku was able to paralyze the gremlins, but no one knew how long it would last. _CRASH_ at the distracting sound Inuyasha made a run for his brother, crashing through their cage, with a little help from those inside. He pulled his brother out of the arms of the gremlin and turned to see what had happened. There stood his beloved Kagome, blood dripping down from the stab wound in here leg. Her eyes held so much rage they seemed to be on fire, and all this was directed at one person, Naraku.

"How dare you," she seethed, just above a whisper, "HOW _DARE _YOU TOUCH A SINGLE HAIR ON HIS HEAD!" she screamed at the top of her lungs now, shaking with anger. This made Naraku cower a little inside, although he was careful not to show it. Inuyasha, still amazed, dropped Sesshomaru and took advantage of Naraku's distraction by giving him a sharp blow to the back of his head with the tip of his elbow. As Naraku rounded on the hanyou he felt a swift kick to his ribs by Kagome, whom he punched in the face. As he attacked her Kagome kneed him in the ball sack, causing him to hunch over in pain, his anger clouded his thoughts, and he forgot he could teleport away at any moment, this was to Kagome's advantage. Inuyasha had taken a step back, Kagome needed to fight this battle on her own, but he was there in case she got into some real trouble, and the rest of the group was there too. They fought hand to hand for what seemed like hours to the pair, although it had only been about 10 minutes, Naraku had never had someone put up such a fight and was beginning to tire; Kagome, on the other hand, was just getting started. When she finally had him down on the ground, incapable of putting up a fight, she left him, she could not kill him, she would not.

"Kagome? What are you doing you little bitch? Finish me off! Stop being such a coward!" Naraku screamed, but it sounded more like a plead than a command. He _wanted_ to die, but she still could not bring herself to do it. "Please," he stated quietly, "baby, it's daddy honey, please kill me. I don't want to hurt you or your friends anymore baby. Please, I hate this monster I have become," he was begging her now, she could not stand to hear it any longer, but she could not kill him, he was her father. She walked silently over to Sango, unsheathed her wakizashi, and threw it toward the pathetic man. The only sound in the room was that of metal scraping against hard concrete until it finally stopped, inched from his face. The man graciously took it and plunged the sword deep into his heart, his breath cut short and a _THUD_ resounded in the room. Tears began to well up into the young girl's eyes and she ran out of the warehouse, she didn't know where she was going, and she didn't know why, she just knew she had to go, so she did. Inuyasha began to follow after her, but was held back by Miroku, the look in his eyes told him that Kagome needed to be alone right now, he knew he would tell him when the right time to run after was, Miroku was always good at that kind of stuff. In the meantime, Inuyasha picked up his brother and as he was walking to his car, called the police to pick up the body, he would make the funeral arrangements so Kagome wouldn't have to. Inuyasha still didn't understand why he was not brought to hell, and why the gremlins had attacked Sesshomaru, maybe they thought it was him…

so i just bombed my very last track meet. Regionals. how gay. oh well, i cussed out a bitch for being a bitch and helped out a freashman who has never been to a big meet before. just fyi freshman(9th graders) dont go to high school here, theyre in junior high with the 7th and 8th graders. you go to high school in 10th 11th and 12th. so we brought her up to run with us cause she was doing good at the freshman level and we only have 3 hurtlers cause everyones afraid of them. so i took her under my wing, she was so grateful, it was awsome. but im still pissed. heres your new chapter. **_ONLY ONE LEFT!_**


	24. Goodbye

Thank you all so much for reading. I will have one more AN post after this, so if you liked this story READ MY NEXT POST. here is your last chapter, it's short but sweet. Thanks for sticking with me throughout my 1st ever fanfic.

* * *

**Last chapter:**

_In the meantime, Inuyasha picked up his brother and as he was walking to his car, called the police to pick up the body, he would make the funeral arrangements so Kagome wouldn't have to. Inuyasha still didn't understand why he was not brought to hell, and why the gremlins had attacked Sesshomaru, maybe they thought it was him…_

**Currently:**

The cherry blossom trees around the cemetery seemed to brighten the place up. It was as beautiful and peaceful as any could be. The gentle breeze blew some of the blossoms around, and as one floated by, Kagome caught it gracefully in her little hand, she looked beautiful today. She wore a black dress that ended just above her knees, it had a light pink ribbon around the waist that tied into a giant bow on the back, the top was straight cut and spaghetti strapped, but that was covered by a shrug the same color as the ribbon. The shrug and ribbon matched the blossoms of the cherry tree beautifully, she pulled out a black handkerchief with a pink lace trim and dabbed it beneath her swollen eyes. He may have been abusive and a bastard through almost all the memories she had of him, but there were those moments, like the one right before he died, that he would be…himself again. He would be the loving father that just wanted his little princess to be happy, the one that would read her bed time stories, the one that would tuck her in and the one that would check to make sure no monsters resided under her bed or in her closet. She missed they days when he would walk her to preschool and kiss her goodbye, the days when he merrily played with her and kissed all her boo boos better. And now there was no way she would ever get those days back, he was gone. And for that, she cried. She cried because she never really got to know her father, she cried for all the times he hurt her, she cried for all the good times she had for him, but most of all, she cried for all the pain that he must have gone through before he died, not physical, but emotional. Kagome understood that the demon he had allowed to possess him was slowly taking over his mind, that's why she could forgive him for all his wrong doings, but that did not save his soul, that did not save his heart. As her sobs grew stronger she felt someone's presence from behind her, it calmed her a bit and she sunk back into their chest as they wrapped their arms around her small frame. She took in the person's smell with a deep breath in, as she exhaled she turned to meet golden eyes. His lips placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and she began sobbing into his rock hard chest. Inuyasha watched as his brother comforted his girlfriend, they were very close, those two, and it didn't bother the hanyou one bit. Inuyasha trusted both of them and knew they had no romantic interest in each other at all, plus Sesshomaru was obsessed with his new girl Rin. They were complete opposites, but they seemed to fit perfectly, and both were entirely indebted to Kagome for setting them up. They had fallen madly in love over the past few months and were planning to get married very soon. Sesshomaru had told the hanyou yesterday of his deal to trade Inuyasha's life with his own to the devil should they save Kagome be saved in time. It seems that after being attacked with multiple sacred sutras the demons of the underworld had given up on taking the Inu-yokai's life. However, today was not a day of celebration, it was a day of mourning, the only people to attend the funeral was the Inu-gang. Kikyo had run off after Naraku's death and no one else would come once they found out what he had done to his daughter. The guests arrived one by one, first was Kaugra, then Sango, then Miroku, then Kouga, and finally Hojo. Inuyasha, Rin, Sesshomaru and Kagome were, of course, already there. The service seemed a blur to the raven-haired beauty. She was unaware of her surroundings and didn't even notice when everyone had left, although every single one of them had given her a hug and their best wishes. She stood alone, still staring at the mound of dirt that covered her father, a headstone above the grave read:

_Naraku Higurashi_

_Husband, Father, Friend, Son._

_A good man consumed by evil and in the end was_

_able to win his internal struggle to see the light._

_May 23, 1962-April 18, 2008._

"I love you, daddy," Kagome whispered as she walked away fro the grave, hot tears leaving stains on her smooth cheeks. She plopped down beneath the shade of a Sakura tree(AN: cherry blossom), and hid her face in her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs in a very un-lady-like fashion. She felt another person approach from behind and instantly recognized him by his scent of forest trees and sweet honey, it was intoxicating. But she thought he had left…she should have known better, he would never leave her, that's why she loved him, he was always there for her, no matter what. She began to un-crumple from her ball as he gracefully sat next to her Indian style under the tree. She laid her head in his lap and he began stroking her hair gently, no words were needed, and none were said. Both watched as the small pink blossoms continued to dance in front of them, they seemed to be trying to cheer them up. The hanyou and the teenage girl began to get drowsy and both drifted to a peaceful sleep with a slight smile on their faces.

so howd you all like it? ahh, im going to miss you all! you better read my next story so that i have some of my ever faithful readers to talk to. well, love you all, and im out...for now.


	25. The Sequel Is Coming!

Hey my wonderful readers

The sequel is coming! A good friend of mine, Sgt. Justin Smith will be writing the sequel for me. I just read the rough draft of the first chapter; it's going to be awesome. It's called Broken But Dreaming. So make sure to keep an eye out for it. Thanks so much to all of you who entered your work, I hope you continue writing. So remember to watch for Unbearable's sequel, Broken But Dreaming by Sgt. Justin Smith. It'll be great. And thanks Justin for writing it for me, I really appreciate it. And don't forget to read my story, Who Will Save Me, it's pretty good if I do say so myself.


End file.
